


Forged in Starlight

by Araminia16



Series: Steel and Starlight [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Steel and Starlight. Kili is alive, resurrected from the dead by a powerful being but not all miracles are easy as he still has a long road to recovery ahead of him with Tauriel at his side. Their journey will be filled with obstacles and hardships but can love really conquer all?</p><p>UPDATE PLANNED FOR 3/31/18!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alive?

Lovelies! I told you I was making another story and I did. I hope that you will enjoy this newest installment and I plan to make it a fairly long, complicated, sad and joyful journey. 

XxOxX

Tauriel didn’t notice the slight rise and fall of Kili’s chest as he lay still quite still in her arms. She didn’t notice the blood that began to flow once again within the young dwarf’s body as it began to leak out slowly onto his clothes intermingling with the old. It wasn’t until the dwarven party of soldiers that came to collect his body with a stretcher made of hid and wood lifted him from Tauriel’s arms that they heard a groan that was so quiet one might have mistaken it for wind, but Tauriel heard it as loud as a bronze warning bell ringing right next to her ear.

The dwarves paused even as they listened again, keeping Kili suspended in the air, deciding that it must have been a strange noise they lowered him onto the gurney and heard the noise again as well as noticed a twitch in his fingers as a purposeful movement away from the motion that his body had taken onto the furs. Tauriel threw herself over, practically shoving the dwarves out of the way as she placed her hands on his pale, cool face and leaned over him. The curtain of her hair obscured the other dwarves view as their hands moved to their weapons as she placed her ear within an inch of his mouth and felt the warmth of his breath as it caressed the appendage gently, like a feather and ever so light. 

“He’s alive.” She whispered, unbelieving. “Impossible.”

“What did ya say, elf?”

At first she didn’t answer as her heart had stopped and her form was frozen in shock. Alive? How could he be alive? She had seen him die and had watched his soul vanish from his eyes. His body had been cold in her arms and he had not breathed in at least an hour from the time she had come back to his body. Her next thought spurred her into action. If he was alive now, then he wouldn’t be for very much longer unless he received attention to his wounds. “Take him to your healers.”

“The prince is dead. The healers can do nothing now.”

Tauriel knew that they had little time to waste on arguing the point so she drew her blade swiftly and placed it over his mouth. She paid no attention to the unsheathing of several weapons while she did so. A light touch of fog shimmered over the blade near his lips and a startled gasp came from the closest dwarf. “Move.” 

Tauriel stumbled back from the gurney as the dwarves carried the fallen prince away from her. She gathered herself and ran after them. The trip through the tunnels and passageways would lose them time but hopefully he would make it until he could be attended to. Tauriel briefly thought about trying to heal him again but knew that her power was severely depleted by the lives that she had taken and the previous healing that she had done not a few days hence. There would be no way to do it again without at least resting and to do so would be folly. She would think over the miracle that had unfolded later. He was alive and her heart had reason to beat once more and it did with a sound like thunder in her ears. 

She watched at the dwarves placed a wad of clean cloth over the wound to stem the flow of blood that was seeping from his wound at a stead, if slow rate. Tauriel wondered if she should help them but knew that her height would hinder all of their movements and that haste was necessary. They cleared the ruins and began the decent down to the base of the mountain. Several dwarves were gathered at the entrance to the mountain city of Erebor as well as a great many humans and countless bodies of elf, dwarf, human and orc. The dwarves began shouting in their language down the mountain and others began the climb up to aid them in taking the fallen prince into the mountain. Tauriel followed until her way was blocked by three dwarves. Unwilling to lose sight of her fallen love she drew her blade and said, “If you do not move then I will make you.”

“Elves do not belong…” One of the dwarves had started speaking but was cut off when one of the litter bearers shouted at him in dwarvish. The male had looked surprised but grudgingly moved. Tauriel sped past him as the gurney continued into the mountain. She would have to thank the dwarf who spoke for her later, memorizing his face, or at least attempting to. Most of these looked the same, or at least very similar to her. They all had beards, weathered faces, armor, and nothing like Kili. She heard the sound of several pairs of boots behind her but didn’t spare a glance. There was no danger emanating from them at the moment so there was no need for her to look. They didn’t go far into the mountain but Tauriel had seen the large room in which the dragon had stored all of its treasures and the sight would have awed her at any other time. Instead they traveled into a different large room, but not even an eight of the size of the treasure room. Several wounded were being treated on pallets on the floors, the sounds of the wounded and dying filled her ears as well as the sight of blood, organs and bone. Several bodies covered in sheets lined the walls, those unable to be saved. Dwarves moved past her and she finally found out who had been following them. Of the company that had entered and left Mirkwood a few of them now arranged around Kili, giving the healers who had rushed to the stretcher room to work. Ori took control of the situation having come in with the rest of them. He ordered clean water, bandages, a needle and thread. 

The dwarven healers began cutting and stripped away his armor and clothes to expose his chest and the wound that had been created inside of it. She heard the fall of metal and watched bloody strips of cloth as they fell to the floor in a heap, discarded. Her eyes flickered back and forth from the huddle of dwarves to the pile as it grew. She heard a foul curse and stepped closer, not that she could see much beyond the solid wall of dwarves as they moved around Kili. Another dwarf ran past with a basin of water and clean cloth holding needle and thread. More cloth was added to the pile as the wound was cleaned. Each noise was etched forever in her memory from the splatter of the water hitting stone to the slap of wet and bloody cloths doing the same. “By Mahal…how is he still alive?” One of the healers whispered and Tauriel could keep away no longer. Quick strides brought her to the back of the dwarves and she felt her heart drop and could not stop the gasp from escaping her lips. He was so pale on the table. He hadn’t been this pale when she had healed his previous wound. His black hair and stubble was even more pronounced and his lips had lost their color as well. Her eyes were drawn downward almost against her will as she surveyed his neck then the top of his chest before resting on the hole that had been created in his flesh. It was about the size of a dwarven fist, messy and bloody and marred the flesh around it jaggedly. His chest rose and fell slightly and distorted the wound which made blood fall in slow trickles out of it. 

“Tauriel.” Ori said her name but she couldn’t hear him. “Tauriel! Look at me, girl!” Her eyes snapped away from the wound and met the older dwarf’s gaze. “I need your help if you wan’ him to live.” 

“My help?” She replied almost dumbly.

“Come over ‘ere. You need to use those elf fingers ‘o yours to stitch him back up.”

As she walked over the other dwarves looked at her curiously as they parted. “What do I do?” She asked the dwarven healer who had his horn up to his ear. 

“His lung be injured. You need ta’ stitch it back up and set his bone. He’s lost a lot o’ blood. And his ribs be broken. You will see. His breastbone should be broken too, but it’s no’. Our hands are too big for it. Yours are the right size.” He grasped her hand in his bloody one. Kili’s blood. “You will see the tear, lass. Just make it new again, eh?” He handed her the needle an’ thread and she felt briefly ill but forced herself to push her emotion down. Emotion would get him killed. She needed to go back to her colder self before he had brought her to life. She peered into the wound and set to work with the curved needle.

She could see the wound and watched the pink lung as it struggled to inflate and deflate. She had never paid much attention to the color of the organs inside of a body but she noticed much of it lacked color. Her hands were delicate as they worked on the lung, running the needle into the lung and out again, in and out and the thread pulled taut each time. It seemed like a short time later before she tied off the end and surveyed her work. The lung seemed to be working better already but then she turned her attention to the broken rib bones that had shifted out of her way and moved them back with firm fingers hearing the grate as they rubbed against each other. The muscles in between each rib seemed to both aid and resist her in her desire to set them back right. After that was done she looked back up at Oin who surveyed her work with satisfaction. “Good work, lass. Now let us bandage him up.” 

“You aren’t going to sew the rest of it shut?”

“Eh? No. Don’t want it to fester. Going to put a poultice on it and wrap it tight.” 

Tauriel backed away from the group as they began to work again on him. The world came rushing back to her in a wave of sensation. The feel of Kili’s cooling blood on her hands, the chill of his skin as she worked and the way that he hadn’t even acknowledged pain that he had to have felt when she was inside of his chest. She felt ill and the room began to spin. Tauriel gave no acknowledgement to the firm hands that led her to a wall and helped her to slide down as tears streamed down her cheeks and sobs heaved her chest while she stared at her hands through blurred eyes. Her Kili was alive and she had saved him but for how long would he stay that way? Hope had already wormed its way inside her like a sickness and was in the process of uplifting her broken heart. Had the Valar heard her prayer and sent it to Illuvatar? Would he give this gift to one such as her? She would never really know but she was thankful for it nonetheless.

XxoXX

I’m back! Told you that I would be. Okay…so I’ve used a bit of my anatomy and medical knowledge in this chapter. And Tauriel is in a fair bit of shock so expect her to be a little OOC for a chapter or two. Shock does weird things to people. I hope to have the next chapter up soon but it will be a long recovery and a while before Kili and Tauriel actually have any interaction as he is comatose and whatnot but you will get a lot of other characters and Tauriel and how the other dwarves perceive her and how she handles it.

The handle pointy thing went directly into his chest cavity breaking ribs, tearing through muscle and piercing his heart and probably breaking his breastbone along the way with tearing his lung. That’s what I got from the rewatch of the death scene. It looks to be like that. His heart had been repaired as had his breastbone but the torn muscle, broken ribs and lung were left to heal on their own as those injuries are incredibly serious but not as fatal as holes in hearts and inability to place wire into the breastbone to fix it.

Tell me what you think! I’m always happy and excited to get feedback from you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies! Good to see you again. I hope you enjoy! 

XxOxX

Tauriel knew that logically she had only been sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest watching the dwarven healers working for no longer than 10 minutes but to her it felt like an eternity of noting minute facial details, of watching their eyes as they surveyed the prince lying on the cold stone table, and their hands as they worked. Oin sent off for supplies several times while she watched and waited. More bandages, more warm water, several herbs including athelas and a few she was unfamiliar with. He ground the herbs into a thick paste and applied it generously on a clean, damp bandage before placing it deep within the wound with careful fingers. He placed more damp bandages atop it until the wound was full of clean cloth. 

“Are you alright?” An unfamiliar voice stirred her from her concentration and she glanced to her side where a small figure watched her worriedly. She had a vague memory of being led to the wall to slide down it by someone. This must have been that someone. This dwarf had no facial hair, but dark brown locks that were piled up in braids atop her head. Any other time Tauriel would have been interested in meeting a fabled female dwarf but this was not the time. “M’Lady?

“The natural answer would be that I am fine which is not how I feel at all at this time. I feel like my soul has been rent in two and the pieces of it are trying to rejoin but cannot. I feel as if my heart will fall through my belly or burst through my chest. I feel cold and sad. I have not cried since my parents died and that was some time ago but now the tears fall and I cannot stop them. How do I stop them?” The last sentence she choked out with some effort and tried to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her armor but a clean handkerchief was thrust into her now blurry field of vision. She took the cloth with a nod and wiped her cheeks and eyes before trying to hand it back. “Thank you.”

“Keep it. You need it more than I do. I’m sure he will be fine. He has the best dwarven healers looking after him.” She grasped Tauriel’s hand in hers, “Be well. I will pray for him.” The dwarf released her hand and turned away to tend to others who required her aid.

“Wait. What is your name?”

“Iodi.” She replied whilst continuing to hurry away to another healer whom required her.

Tauriel was touched by this stranger’s concern for her and felt strangely better after the encounter. When she turned her attention back to the table they had finished wrapping his torso and now they were trying to move him very carefully to a half-sitting position. Tauriel stood up and hurried over to them, “What are you doing?” She noticed at once that the dwarves from the Thorin’s company had left and only Oin remained still by his side.

“He needs to drink something or else this will have been for nothing.” One of the dwarves snapped at her. 

“Perhaps she can help. If we can keep him still and steady you need to get this down him. All of it.” Oin held a cup in his hand of a foul smelling reddish liquid.

“What is that foul drink?”

“Blood soup. It’ll help him regain some o’ his lost blood.” Before Tauriel opened her mouth to ask her next question he added, “Ye don’ want to know what’s in here. Trust me.”

She contemplated his addition for a moment but decided that it wasn’t important as long as it helped Kili. Oin passed the cup into her hand and she walked around the dwarves to Kili’s head. The dwarves lifted his body as gently and quickly as they could as to have him a bit more upright so that the liquid would go down his throat more easily. As soon as he was up high enough Tauriel placed the cup at his lips and watched the thick liquid enter the dwarf prince’s mouth. 

“Stroke his throat so he swallows.”

Tauriel used her other hand to do just that and watched his throat move as the liquid traveled down to this belly. When the cup was empty a few moments later she took it away and the dwarves lowered Kili to the stone bed again. “What is there left to do now?”

“Now we wait and see how strong his will is. Cover him with warm blankets. His dressing will need to be changed in about 12 hours. If it starts bleeding through…and you will see it, send for us immediately if we aren’t already here, got that lass? I assume you are stayin’?”

“Yes.” Tauriel nodded at the elder dwarf and spied the shaking of heads out of the corner of her eye. They clearly disapproved of her involvement but she could in fact care less what they thought of her at the moment. “I am going to stay with him.” It wasn’t like she had anywhere else she could really go or anywhere she would rather be. She had been banished from the Mirkwood and the only home she had ever known to be with the dwarf sitting on the precipice of death in front of her. The other dwarves left his side and for the first time since he had breathed and bled anew she was alone with him and the thought both terrified and exhilarated her. 

One of the healers walked over with heavy blankets and passed them to her with a glare and a noise of disproval and she resisted the urge to plant an arrow or blade into one of his appendages but then remembered that her bow was not with her and she only had her blades if she needed them but she hoped not to. Tauriel let the blanket fall open and covered the cool body of Kili to help his body warm up. The mountain was strangely warm, at least to Tauriel who had no experience with mountains or dwarvish cities within them. She tucked the blanket under him carefully and watched his face, pale and relaxed despite the pain that she knew that his body was in as his mind was blissfully unaware and in a deep sleep. After she had made sure that the blanket covered him well she reached up and ran her fingers from his brown down his cheek and to his chin and smiled down at him. The bed was only wide enough for a single person to be on it at all so Tauriel sat down on the stone floor and burrowed her hand underneath the blanket to grasp his hand and felt warmth from the blanket already working its way into his skin. Her thumb began to stroke his flesh softly as she started speaking to him in soft tones of elvish. “Posto vae. Gi melin. Nesta a echuio an ngell nîn.” She continued to speak to him softly, without really knowing what to say but decided on telling him about the aftermath of the battle.

“What are you saying to him?” A familiar voice interrupted her story and she turned away from Kili to find Iodi standing behind her carrying a pile of dirty bandages.

“I am just speaking to him. It is nothing important.”

“In Elvish?”

“It is my first language and my most comfortable one. Do you not converse with other dwarves in your own language?”  
“Not usually. Our language is sacred to us. It is not our cradle-tongue. We are taught the language of man first then we are taught Khuzdul carefully over many years. It is a carefully guarded secret.”

“I see.” It was the first she had heard of such a thing but she did not know much of dwarven culture herself.

“It’s one of those things you have to learn as you are around us more. It’s barely been an hour since you arrived. Are you hungry?”

“Not at the moment.”

“Can I get you anything?”

“A wash basin would be welcome. Perhaps something to drink as well but you do not need to do anything for me.”

“You are a guest.” Iodi said simply before turning from her to disappear through the doorway.

Tauriel was grateful to the young female once again. She would have to find some way to repay her. The stone floor was unforgiving to her back and backside and she shifted to find a more comfortable spot while doing so she tried to extract her hand from underneath the blanket to aide her. Before her fingers left the blanket a warm hand latched onto hers and held it tightly, almost as if fearing that she would leave him. “Sîdh, Meleth nín.” As a tear threatened to roll down her cheek she wiped it away with her free hand before sitting up on her knees and kissing his brow. 

“I brought the basin you wanted.” Iodi set the basin down along with clean towels and a cup of water. “We have found many things that were left behind from the attack. I will leave you now and see you upon the morning.” Iodi’s cheeks were stained rose pink with a blush as inclined her head and left Tauriel once again with her thoughts and the presence of the man she loved. 

“Many thanks to you.” She called after the retreating form then turned back to Kili and picked up a washrag with her free hand. Dipping it into the water she wrung it out and began to wash off her face. “Now we are alone again and you are on a table with a deadly wound. We need to stop coming together like this. I would prefer our meetings not always end up this way.” Tauriel could almost imagine the grin on his face or the quip that he would have returned to her and it made a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. She would hear him speak again and she would scold him when he was well enough and never let him out of her sight again even if she had to chain him down. After finishing with her face she placed the washrag back into the basin and picked up the cup to drink down the water. With thirst slaked her body felt almost heavy, as if her energy was dwindling. Her heart had been slowing and the adrenaline that had been surging through her body was now depleted. Exhaustion from the fight and events of the day tugged at her but she fought the pull of sleep. She couldn’t fall asleep. 

The room was almost empty save for the few healers on duty during the night tending to the wounded and the elf realized that she was virtually alone here and it made her uneasy. She knew that the dwarves would not attack her but how long would she be tolerated here at the bedside of one of their princes? Would Oin be able to convince them to let her stay? She rested her head against Kili’s arm and the stone bed underneath him and closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the uneasy thoughts swarming through her mind…but only for a moment…only a moment.

XxOxX

Posto vae-Rest well  
Gi melin-I love you (familiar)  
Nesta-heal  
Echuio-awaken  
An ngell nîn-please  
Meleth nín-my love  
Sîdh-peace

The next chapter will be longer I think but it will take more time. I’m contemplating some plot points that I’m not sure about. Next chapter will have Bilbo in it I think and possibly Gandalf. I’m not sure I can write Gandalf but if he manages to find his way into my story I will try to keep him in character as best I can. Oh! And if anyone can tell me how many days Bilbo was at the mountain after the Battle it would be super helpful. I have been trying to look it up but I will have to try harder.

As always! My muse loves to hear what you think. She loves to get feedback and it makes her work faster. Have an awesome weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I am in fact, alive. Sorry for the really long delay. I have no other excuse other than to say that I was busy in short. In long, my son has started to crawl, I started a new job, and I just didn’t feel like writing. But I decided to pick it up again after a marathon of the Hobbit. I hope that this chapter was at least partially worth the wait. It only took me two days to write it, but I hope to get more out in regular intervals, at least for a time. So, enjoy!

XxOxX

Tauriel’s emergence from unconsciousness was abrupt when she sensed movement near her. Eyelids flipped open to find Oin once again lumbering over to where Kili rested. For a moment panic gripped her and her hand tightened on Kili’s to find it still warm and alive. Guilt assuaged her as she realized that she had slept the entire night. What if he had needed her to be awake and she hadn’t been? What if he had died truly in that time like he had the first time and nothing had brought him back to her. The thought of being without him was like someone was choking her. She was both elated by the feeling and angered at it. When had she ever been so dependent on anyone else other than her parents and the grace of Thranduil and Legolas and her comrades in arms? Never. It rankled at her independent nature, but a great part of her cared naught about it.

As Oin neared she noticed that he carried a parcel in his hand and stopped a few steps away before handing it to her, “That other elf, Legolas, it was.”

“What did he wish?” Tauriel reached for the parchment and found her backside and leg were numb as well as some of the fingers on her hand. She managed to close her fingers around it and set it next to her. She would read it later, after Oin had looked after Kili.

“He asked where ye were. I told him and he gave this to Bifur this morning when he was at the gate. Bifur invited ‘im in, but he said no. Told him to tell ye goodbye though.”

“Thank you.”

Oin grunted and pulled the blanket off of Kili, exposing his flesh to the cool morning mountain air. Gooseflesh erupted over his arms and his body shivered in reflex to the cold. “Not too much blood, not that he had much to lose, mind you.” Oin inspected the bloodied bandage and lifted it from the wound with careful fingers but despite his care the cloth made a sucking noise as it came off of the poultice that was buried within the wound. “Not going to change the poultice yet, I want ‘im to build back up his blood a bit before I do.” 

“How long?” She made sure that her face was level with his when speaking.

“Depends on how fast he heals. It could be a day or so or a few more than that. This is a grave wound. He should no’ be alive.”

Tauriel knew as much from watching the gruesome, heartbreaking even take place and from holding his cooling body in her arms. How he had come back was a divine mystery. 

“A new bandage would hurt nothin’ though.” Oin and Tauriel managed to rewrap his chest with little trouble and they both noted with much concern that his skin color was nearly the shade of wool it was covered with. They replaced the blanket and Oin left after telling her to watch his wound and that he would be back later with some broth to feed him.

“In the meantime though, give him some water to drink. He’ll die of thirst as surely as the wound.” Iodi handed her two cups of water, “And you will too. The chamberpot and washroom is in that small room over there. When you need to use it the other assistants and I will tend to him.”

Tauriel was about to ask why when she surmised it herself. Just because he was unconscious didn’t mean that he wouldn’t relieve himself at regular intervals. “I will use it now, I think.”   
“We don’t have anythin’ for you to wear. Dwarven outfits will leave you verra chilly no doubt. Since you plan on stayin perhaps we can see if the people from Laketown have anything else.”

“You do not have to do such a thing.”

“Nonsense. You are a guest.” His tone left little room for argument and in truth she did not wish to argue about that. She felt filthy now, in her day old outfit that had seen battle, blood and dust. Satisfied that her limbs had regained function and sensation she stood up and only felt the tiniest bit lightheaded when she did so. She made her way to the washroom and shut the door. The room was small, dwarf sized, one might say but she could still stand in it. A mirror that had been recently wiped clean revealed much of what Tauriel already knew. Her skin, which normally had a shiny pearlescent to it was dusty and darkened already from the mountain despite washing it the night before. Her eyes were the most changed though as two dark, small circles surrounded her bloodshot green gaze. A bowl of clean water rested on a raised shelf and clean washcloths next to that. She set herself on the task of cleaning her face, restoring her natural features and refreshing her energy with the water. It took a few minutes but when she looked in the mirror she could almost pretend that everything was normal, fine and not feeling as if her world were on the cusp of despair. As she placed the washcloth back into the cloudy basin she noticed the dried blood under her fingernails and the spiderwebbing of dark blood in the cracks of her palms and backs of her hands that had not come off last night. She set to work on the blood and when she was done the washrag was stained reddish grey and the water was far from clear but she felt better, refreshed and ready for another day. She waited a few more minutes and came out to an entirely different scene.

While she had been in the washroom they had moved him using the stretcher still underneath him to a corner of the room and had placed a curtain around his prone form atop what looked like a much more comfortable bed than the table he had been placed on to begin with. He even had a new blanket draped over him. Next to the bed there was a simple cot and Tauriel knew that the cot would be small for her but much more comfortable than the ground. She spied Iodi walking across the hall with blankets that she placed on top of the cot. The dwarven woman looked up as Tauriel approached. “What do you think?” 

“It is very kind of you to do this.”

“Think nothing of it. It wouldn’t make us very good hosts if we allowed you to sleep on the floor like some vagrant. I had to twist some arms though. Some of the assistants didn’t want you to have a cot, or be here at all. I told them kindly where they could shove their opinions.” 

Tauriel gave a small chuckle, “I would imagine that you did. You seem much more at ease from last night.”

“I watched you sleep last night, mostly to keep the guards from possibly doing something they would regret. There is not a lot of love for your kind here.”

“Thank you and I know.”

“I hadn’t really ever seen an elf before. I wasn’t sure how to act, but you are just like a normal person…well you are normal…and a person. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure that you were treated kindly is all. Well, goodbye. I’ll bring you something to eat, oh! And here is this cup for him. We’ve sat him up for you to help him drink.”

Tauriel took the cup from her and she knew that she liked this young female dwarf even as she walked quickly away. It would be good to have allies or even friends in the many weeks that Kili’s recovery would be. She sat down next to him, “Meleth nín, drink for me.” It took her some time but she managed to get Kili to swallow most of the cup and placed it next to her on the floor. 

Tauriel noticed the rolled up parchment at that time next to his bed, undisturbed. She was not worried about anyone reading it as it was most likely written in Elvish and she was fairly certain that no one here could read it even if they did take it. 

She opened the parchment with a deep breath and began reading. : Tauriel, it gladdens me greatly to hear you are alive and from talk, your dwarf is also alive. I spoke with my father and have decided to leave here anon. I am not certain where I shall go but I cannot return to Mirkwood yet, perhaps for not for a long while but I do know that I will eventually go north as there is someone of interest there that my father thinks I should meet. I am truly regretful that I did not tell you all of this myself but I had no desire to see you in despair nor did I wish to be surrounded in a mountain with dwarves or cause myself any greater pain. I have no wish to linger here but I wanted you to know that I care for you deeply and despite missing my chance with you I do wish long life and health to your dwarf so long as he makes you happy. I know we shall meet again….

The bottom was not signed and Tauriel reread the words with a heavy heart. She did wish for things to be different but at the same time, she did not. Tauriel was not one to dwell on things that were in the past and she would not begin now. After she rolled up the parchment and set it on the table next to his bed she set to stroking his hand and began telling him new stories.

&&&*******&&&

The next few days went by slowly and consisted of leaving the area when the assistants came to bath him and such every few hours, feeding him water, blood soup, and heavy meat stock, talking to him endlessly, changing his dressing twice a day and poultice every two days, using the washroom and wearing the same clothes every day, eating, sleeping and walking laps around the healing room. 

The assistants and healers came and went with the influx of injuries, not from battle but from reconstruction and using the forges. Most of the dwarves who entered the hall were burnt and when they did they always looked over at her with disdain, hatred and mistrust, or like a curiosity for their own amusement. It was early on that Tauriel learned to close the curtain to keep their eyes off of her directly.

She was bored, restless and needed some fresh air. She was used to the air of the forest: fresh, clean and woody, not the smell of rock, stone, ash and burning metal that seared her nostrils and made it difficult for her to breathe at times. From talking with Iodi and several of the dwarven company that first made it into Erebor Thorin and Fili’s funeral would be in another week, when more dwarves from the Iron Hills, including Kili’s mother would arrive which brought on a whole new sense of dread. Tauriel did not understand the practice of burying the dead. Elves did not do this with their dead, but Men and Dwarves did. It was better than Orcs, though, who would sometimes consume the dead or burn them in great piles. 

Tauriel smoothed Kili’s hair away from his face, her palm rubbing against the stubble that lined his jaw. She wished to be near him but now all she wanted to do was go outside just for a few minutes. “Iodi.” Tauriel called and the dwarven woman walked over to her. 

“Yes?”

“I need to step out of the mountain for a few minutes. Can you tend to him if he needs anything?”

“I was wondering when you would ask. You’ve been walking this room like a caged animal for two or three days now. I’m surprised you lasted the five you have in that armor of yours. I don’t think that anyone has asked about getting you more clothes but the humans have been busy as well. They have started rebuilding the city of Dale with our help of course.”

“That is fine. I could see about it myself then.” 

“Go. I’m sure he will be fine.” Iodi assured her, “You might even ask for a real bath for once if you go to Dale since you won’t take one here.”

“How do I…?”

“Get out?” She finished with a chuckle. “Easy, take two lefts, a right, and then two lefts again. Should take you to the main hall and just go up from there.”

“Easy?” Tauriel muttered before planting a kiss on Kili’s forehead. She stood up and started walking away. Two lefts, right, two lefts then up she chanted in her head while she avoided the open stares in her direction and before long she was out of the gates, which had been rebuilt in quite a short time, and that impressed her. For a moment she worried that once she left she would not be let back in but her worries were mostly assuaged when she spied one of the dwarves that were in the company atop the battlements…Gloin…was his name she believed. It was quite a breath of fresh air, literally to be out of the mountain. Her head was almost at once clearer as were her lungs as she inhaled the fresh air. She set off for the city at a fast pace, stretching out her legs for the first time in nearly a week. It took her no longer than five minutes to reach the city. The bodies had been cleared out, and presumably buried or given funeral rites. The once dead city was bustling with life once more as repairs to the buildings were underway. She admired them for their ability to work together and work so diligently with each other, Dwarves and Men as they heaved stone and carved rock. 

“Tauriel!” And excited high-pitched voice exclaimed and she was suddenly besieged by two arms wrapping around her middle and a face buried in her midsection. She looked down as Tilda looked up, grinning at her. “Hello!” 

“Hello.”

“Tilda! What are you doing?! Oh, hello.” Her elder sister rounded a corner and stopped.

Tilda released her, “It’s Tauriel, look!” 

“I see that, you don’t need to go running off when something catches your attention.” Sigrid chided before grabbing her sister’s hand and trying to pull her away. Tilda then grabbed Tauriel to come along.

“I wasn’t! Tauriel is here. I was okay. You should come see our new house!” Tilda said excitedly while the train of females weaved out of the construction area and into a different part of the town. 

“Certainly.”

“Sorry, Tauriel. It’s been an interesting week so far and it’s hard to keep track of her here.”

“Interesting does not even begin to describe the week, I would say. And I hardly mind.”

Sigrid laughed and Tilda babbled on about her new house, “What brings you here?”

“I needed some time away from the Mountain. I was feeling suffocated there, and I need some more clothes.”

“Oh! We have plenty of clothes. Old Dale was destroyed but there were quite a bit of supplies left in one of the bigger buildings. Chests of blankets and clothes. I’m sure we can find some that fit you.” She paused, “Is that what you’ve been wearing this whole time? Do you want a bath too?”

“I am not sure whether to be grateful or offended.”

“Sorry! I would hate to have to wear the same thing for days. But there is a bathhouse over there that has just been built. If there’s one open I’ll find some clothes and give them to you while you bathe.”

“Thank you.” Tauriel looked around, “Where is your father? And your brother?”

“They are both helping with repairs most of the time. We hardly see them anymore except in the morning and evening for meals.”

“So it is you and your sister for the time being?”

“Mostly. We help in other ways, sewing and knitting and cooking for the workers and cleaning up the city. It is what the women are doing for the most part. If you want I can go look for them.”

“No. I was just asking about them but you do not have to bother them. I do need to hurry though, I’m not sure how long I should be out here.”

“Why do you have to leave so soon?” Tilda piped up.

“I have to take care of someone.” She told the child.

“That nice looking dwarf?”

Tauriel gave a smile, “Yes. He was badly hurt and I’m taking care of him so he gets better.”

“He got hurt again?!” Tilda seemed incredulous and disbelieving.

“Yes, again.”

“You need to tell him not to do that anymore.” 

“I will when he wakes up.” Tauriel enjoyed talking to someone other than herself and the other dwarves in the mountain and she especially enjoyed speaking to Tilda. The child offered such a fresh and truthful perspective an immediately said what came to mind unlike her people. 

The two girls led her to an enclosed space with several deep empty bowls in the ground and one that looked freshly filled. “Good. Here, we will close the door and you get into the bath. We will bring you some clothes. Do you want dresses or something like your outfit?”

“Both would be fine, if you would.”

“Alright, we will be right back.”

“I’m going to pick out some pretty ones for you.” Tilda happily announced.

The door shut behind her and she heard footsteps retreat quickly before she quickly disrobed and entered the slightly cool water. A short time later, after she had washed out her hair from the grease and grime and the rest of her body the two girls ran in and deposited a bag full of fresh clothes. “Come back and visit us soon!” Tilda had shouted after she had dressed and spoken with them for a bit. 

Tauriel hurried back and by her calculations she had been gone about two hours and she was anxious to see how Kili was faring. The dwarves at the gate begrudgingly let her in and she hurried into the mountain. As she drew nearer to the healers hall she heard shouts and raised voices, “Hold him still! He’s going to make the wound worse!” The shouts broke her stride into a run and she entered the hall to find several people gathered around Kili’s bed where he was thrashing, or rather trying to thrash in his sleep. She hurried over to him and shoved a few of them out of her way. His struggles were making the fresh bandage over his chest turn red with new blood. Tauriel managed to touch the sides of his face with her hands “Meleth nín seere seere.” She spoke to him in soft tones of elvish and almost immediately after she laid hands on him and began speaking he calmed. “Shhhh. You have made yourself bleed again, stubborn dwarf.” After she was sure he was calmed down she turned to Iodi.

“He was fine after you left for about half and hour then he started to get restless. He didn’t start that until just before you got back. That’s amazing how you calmed him down. Do all elves have that magic?”

“Some do, but I do not.”

“It is good to see you in a different color.”

Tauriel looked down at her dove grey loose shirt and black trousers and agreed. She had set the back of new clothes and brushes next to the bed when she had returned. “Thank you. Would you mind helping me with his bandage again?” Tauriel and Iodi placed a new bandage over his chest and dropped the bloodied one into a basket. “You need to stop hurting yourself so much.” She chided him as she sat down again and began eating the oatmeal they had brought her. She should have asked if they had any fruits when she had been in the new Dale. Dwarves had no desire for the greens that she lived off of. She neither wanted nor desired meat and they had actually tried to accommodate her but until trade started back up her diet consisted of oats, bread, cheese, milk and some greens. 

It did, however look like she was chained here until Kili regained his health and after that she had no idea what would happen. For now she would do her best to keep him beside her.

XxOxX

Tell me what you thought. I know I said Bilbo would be here, but he decided not to make an appearance yet. Kili will be unconscious for at least another chapter, no more than three though. And I will give him some solitary chapters as well. Next chapter is when Dis is coming into the picture. Bilbo might as well.

As always, my muse loves to be inspired with feedback! Have a good week!

Seere-peace


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovelies! This chapter is out a little faster than the last one so yay! I will be working on this story in tandem with my book. (I’m in the process of beginning an actual book that I am going to publish) so I will have a chapter out once a month at least, possibly more, but at least 1 a month. I’ve got a job, husband and kid so it’s a lot to do. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Big things happen.

XXoXX

Tauriel brought the damp washcloth up to Kili’s face and gently wiped the cool rag over his warm skin. There had been no signs of infection or fever thusfar and for that she had been glad. A week had passed since she had visited Dale and much had happened in that time. Two days ago Oin had come to her and told her that since he was out of immediate danger that they were going to move him to a more private room so that he may be more comfortable. In reality Tauriel knew that he was doing it for her comfort more than Kili’s because he wouldn’t know the healing hall from his own room until he awoke and she had no idea how long that would be. 

The company had visited often, nearly two or three of them a day and that hadn’t ceased with the arrival to the new room. They ignored her presence most often, giving a greeting before telling the comatose Kili all about Erebor. Each day each of them found something new to tell him and never stayed longer than half an hour or so. She had used these opportunities at times to leave the room, venture either outside for a while or to the baths that had been newly reconstructed for a hurried wash and change of clothes. Iodi had still visited often and brought her food and took her clothes to the washroom and brought clean ones back to her. She was grateful to the dwarven woman as when she left the room to venture out into Erebor the constant stares, whispered words and rudeness of the current inhabitants was draining. 

Although when Bilbo visited she often stayed in the room, as he would talk with her as well. She enjoyed the Halfling’s company and it eased her greatly to have someone else to speak with. He would listen to her concerns and often her complaints and voice his own as well, not that he had many to be sure. It was Bilbo, through Balin that had brought her books written in Elvish from the library to read in order to pass the time. How Elvish books came to be in a dwarven archive she did not know but she was grateful to him for thinking of her. 

She later found out the books were little more than children’s stories but it was of no concern to her. Tauriel often read aloud the books to Kili in Elvish, hoping ever so slightly that during his sleep he might learn more of her language. 

It was during this time, with the book open on her lap and the cadence of her voice even and measured that she heard scuffling and loud voices along the corridor. She reached for her weapon out of habit and waited with her hand hovering over the blade. Her voice died down and she placed the book on the stand next to the bed then reached for Kili’s hand. The voices continued to get louder, “Out of my way you stubborn male! You can’t tell me I can’t go in there! I traveled for nearly a week with no sleep and nearly killed my mounts to get here! Now MOVE!” The voice was decidedly female if a little deeper than she was used to. 

“We have something to tell you before you go in there! Slow down for a moment woman!” It was one of the company now…Bofur, perhaps who spoke. The footsteps drew ever closer before the door was thrown open and two figures rushed inside. A woman, in her prime but nearly past it, at least she thought it was a dwarf woman. Kili had told her about the beards but she really hadn’t believed it. The woman was dark haired, stern faced with a short black beard. Bofur trailed behind and glanced at her with an apologetic look. 

“KILI!” The woman wailed and rushed to his side, gripping his hand, then his face and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, sobbing. “My precious son! I knew I never should have let you go! Look at you, look at him!” She raised her head at the last part and growled at Bofur who put both hands up in surrender.

“He was a grown man, Dis. He knew the risks.”

“HE DID NOT! He’s barely more than a child! I knew I never should have said yes to them but they were both so insistent on it! And LOOK AT HIM! He’s half dead! My brother and my eldest child are DEAD! They are to be buried today, and he was going to join them.” Dis took a breath and looked around the room before her eyes settled on Tauriel, who had gone from alert to tense. Her hand still hovered over her blade and she noticed the dwarven woman’s eyes flicker to her hand before resting on her face. “What in Mahal’s name is an elf doing in my son’s room?” Her question was directed to Bofur despite keeping her eyes on Tauriel.

“If you would have just stayed put and listened I would have told you all about it, but no, you are stubborn and impatient. This is Tauriel. She saved his life when he was poisoned by an orcish arrow in Laketown, and most likely saved Fili’s, mine and Oin’s life as well when we were attacked. She left and came back during the battle and she saved his life once again. This elf is the reason your son still breathes.” 

Tauriel’s surprise was palpable as she nodded to Bofur in appreciation. He had been there during the attack and healing, had brought the athelas to her to aid Kili. 

“That still doesn’t tell me what she’s still doing here.”

“That’s a little more complicated I wager.”

“Well not anymore. I’m here now and she has no reason to stay. This elf has made herself right at home in my son’s room. Hoping to use some of your magic on the next King Under the Mountain, is that your game, elf?”

It wasn’t often that Tauriel felt anger, and even less that she let anger dictate her words and actions but she couldn’t stop herself and began to speak in a measured tone, “The elf’s name is Tauriel and how dare you accuse me of manipulating him. I have stayed by his bedside for nearly two weeks now, changing bandages after bandages, reading to him, singing, keeping his face washed and cool, filling his belly with broth and water, making sure he doesn’t die, again and doing it with the constant scrutiny of prejudiced dwarves like you! I do not care about his riches, his title or his lands. I do not need them and I certainly do not need you telling me to leave or talking down to me like I am less than you. I love him.”

“Funny how you talk about talking down, elf. It doesn’t matter how many bandages you change and how long you sit here next to him, or even if you profess your love for him. Do you honestly think he loves you? My son is full of sweet words and bashful grins and flights of fancy. He is full of passion, like all the Durin men, full of stubborn pigheadedness too. Certainly, his passion might have swept him up into some romantic forbidden romance but like all things that flare to life suddenly, they die out rather quickly. Oh, he certainly would have meant any feelings for you, my son is not one to lie, but are you that deluded into thinking that any of it was going to last? Once my son wakes and takes his rightful place as King, you will be nothing more than a memory to him. You are from two different worlds, elf, and not ones that could ever cross. You will outlive him by many lifetimes and he deserves someone who can give him the things he wants and needs. You are not either.” She did not shout them out, merely stated them like one would read off of a list of materials. 

Although her words weren’t viscously loud, barbed or cruel, they cut her deeply as if it were a blade slicing through her chest. All her doubts and fears that had taken up only a small portion of her mind, roared to the forefront. She had given him everything she had, everything. What if he didn’t return her feelings? What if it was all a flight of fancy, of passion only to die and move onto things that had a slower burn and longer life? She glanced away from Dis to Kili and the room began to spin. Tauriel heard her name being spoken by someone…but she couldn’t focus. Her feet began to move in the numb state of her mind and she raced out the door, down a corridor, took one turn then another and ended up in an empty room, shaking, short of breath and her heart pounding in her ears. 

With her back against the cool stone wall she slid down it and tried to calm down. She had been here for only a couple of weeks and her mental state was fragile with so much having happened. It had only been a matter of time before something like this happened, she reasoned with a small part of her mind, even though the majority of it was in a panicked state. She noticed her hand shaking as she brought it up to brush the dark red strands from her face and balled it up into a fist. 

She had run like some coward in the face of danger, although no danger was present, just a woman whom meant much to Kili and whom did not approve of her and voiced it harshly. What if she was right? What if…he didn’t really love her? Elves only loved once in their lifetimes, and she would live for a long time with her broken heart and Tauriel did not think she would survive such a thing again. It was difficult being here under the ground and away from her people and others who cared about her. Kili was her one constant and she craved for him to open his eyes, she craved his voice and the quick wit that she had admired in him. She wished for him to wake and tell her that everything would be alright like some simpering fool of a woman. 

Tauriel had to believe that what they had was real, that it would last, because the alternative was too much to bear. It took a long time to collect herself, at least it felt that way in the darkness of the mountain as she remembered that she had to get back to him, lest he became agitated and that was what both propelled her and soothed her raging mind. Even in a wounded sleep he did not wish to be parted from her. She made her way back with little difficulty as her unconscious mind remembered the path, even if she did not. The elf warrior hoped that Dis would be gone from the room even though it was not likely. She opened the door to find Iodi in the room by herself.

“What happened?! Bofur said you tore out of this room as if orcs were on your tail.” 

“He is not wrong. What else did he say?” Tauriel gratefully walked over to her chair and sat in it, and then she took a deep, cleansing breath to slow her heart.

“That Dis said some rude and awful things about you and to you.”

“She and her brother have that in common, I think.”

“Don’t blame Dis for her outburst too harshly. She just lost her brother, and her firstborn son, and then she comes here to find her youngest child badly wounded and being tended to by those who betrayed her people in the first place.” She held up her hands at Tauriel’s glare, “I’m not sayin’ she’s right. I’m sayin’ she has a reason to be upset.”

Tauriel did not answer her ally for a few minutes but still she had a question, “Where did she go?”

“Well I came in shortly after you left to a smug Dis fussing over Kili and Bofur who looked very torn and I was quite confused before she introduced herself to me. I asked where you were and she said that she had run you off so you couldn’t influence her son any longer. I gave her a piece of my mind and she looked at me like I had grown another head. Then I told her that they needed her for the funeral arrangements for later and she left with Bofur. I was about to set out to look for you when you walked through the door.”

A small smile graced the elf’s lips, “You stood up for me?” 

“Of course I did. I like you.”

“Thank you.” And she truly was thankful to this dwarven woman who seemed to defy all the stereotypes that had been placed on her people. “Not many would have.”

“You’re right about that, but I’m happy to. Everyone here will just have to get used to you. Including Dis. What did she say to you to make you run like that? You don’t seem the type to do that.”

For a moment she contemplated not answering, “She told me that we could never be together because we are from two very separate worlds.” That was the simple version. “And that he couldn’t possibly care for me.”

“What a load of shite.” Iodi remarked. “It’s not common…or even uncommon. I don’t actually think something like this has ever happened before, but I think she’s wrong.”

Tauriel did as well, or at least she hoped so.

&*&*&*&*&**&&*

Four more weeks of a different kind of trial and torture were what Tauriel had been through with Dis. The woman continued to make disparaging remarks, at least one a day to Tauriel who had since ignored both her and her words. They took shifts watching Kili for the most part and his wound continued to improve, but he still showed no signs of waking

Right now though Dis was busy sewing across from her in a chair making small noises that did not cease to irritate the red haired elf no matter how long she heard them. Tauriel looked up from her writing at Dis again, who did not seem to notice, but she knew that the dwarrow woman did notice and would never stop annoying the woman who in her opinion was not worthy of her son. It stung more than a little bit.

During this time she had visited Dale once a week and Sigrid and Tilda were quite fond of the time they spent together as was Tauriel. The two girls regarded her as something of a role model and Tilda had Bard make a toy bow for her to shoot like her father and Tauriel both did. The young child made Tauriel think about things that she that had never even crossed her mind before. She thought of a family…but not one of her own unless they adopted a child of either dwarven or human origin. Elven children were few and far between anymore. Part human and part elven children were at least rare, but a mix of dwarven and elven children was unheard of and probably not possible at all. What would such a child even look like with the lithe grace of the elf and the sturdy, solid build of a dwarf? They would be regarded at best, a curiosity, at worst some sort of monster. So for now and possibly forever there would be no child in her life except the young Tilda. It was just one more thing that Dis could find her inadequate over.

“Elf, would you fetch more water for the pail? I think he might be thirsty.” She tensed involuntarily at the woman’s voice and was tempted to say no, but that would be childish and petulant and the water bucket was empty so she put down her book and quill, and rose. “Oh, and could you go down to the wash and fetch some of my clothes on the way back? It won’t take that much longer.”

Breathe, Tauriel, just breathe. “Yes, Dis, I can do both.” If the dwarven woman caught the hostility in her tone, she gave no indication as she nodded and looked back down at her project. 

That first week that Dis had been in Erebor, Tauriel would fight with her often and they would argue over the healing body of Kili, which caused him to shift uncomfortably and become restless so Tauriel simply stopped rising to Dis’s bait. Her passive aggressive demeanor was something that she had not had much experience with and it rankled her. She knew that Dis was only trying to upset her purposefully but it didn’t stop her engaging the woman. She was constantly and ineffectively trying to impress Kili’s mother and after a while she knew that it would probably never happen. Now, she just inhaled a deep breath and stayed calm. It wasn’t a daunting task that had been asked of her. Tauriel picked up the water bucket and made her way down to the wellspring, drew up some water, then picked up a few clothes from the washerwomen for Dis. The walk was uneventful save the glimpse of the city that had only recently, like Kili, been resurrected from the dead and it was thriving. The sound of metals, forges and mining picks were a constant throughout the halls and Tauriel had recently began to feel comfortable with the sounds. 

She walked back into the room and dropped Dis’s folded clothes on to the table and placed the bucket on a dresser near the door. “Good, girl. Now, I’m going to go and bathe, watch Kili for me, will ya?”

“Yes. Go.” 

The woman picked up a new outfit before making her way out the door and closing it firmly behind her. She waited a few moments before sighing, “Thank Ilúvatar, Sweet silence.” She sat back down in her chair, “It is not often that we get to be alone anymore.” She told Kili and began to write in her book again. It was a journal as it helped her with her restlessness to write everything down. Soon after she began writing she heard movement on the bed and looked up to find Kili grimacing and shifting around as if in pain. Tauriel hurriedly put her book down and walked to the cabinet to get his poppy water with the pain reliever. It was not often that he did become so restless but when he did this was the treatment. The poppy would send him into deeper sleep and the pain reliever would work during his deeper sleep. She poured the mixture into a cup and turned around, but when her eyes landed on Kili she nearly dropped the cup in shock. 

Two vibrant, dark eyes stared back at her. Kili was finally awake.

XxoxX

Tada! So now things are going to get a heck of a lot more interesting! :) Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again Lovelies! A new chapter to begin the month! This has been quite highly requested and it gladdens my heart and makes my muse provide me with more motivation and ideas. :)

Enjoy!

XxOxX

Tauriel just stood there, staring, possibly openmouthed at Kili’s warm eyes which were rapidly filling with confusion and pain. The pain gave her cause to move and turn around to face the cabinet. She placed the cup of poppy back on the shelf and took out some of the pain powder and placed it into a dry cup. Her feet then moved her to the water bucket and she ladled a little in to dissolve the powder before her autopilot moved her back to the bed where Kili’s eyes focused on her. “Drink. It will help the pain.” She placed the cup up to his lips and tilted it until the water flowed into his mouth. Kili brought a weak hand up to the cup and placed it over her hand as he was not one to be babied and coddled if he could help it.

Tauriel watched him as he drank down the liquid and clenched her free hand into a fist to keep it from shaking. He released her hand and settled into the angled bed while taking a deep sigh and closing his eyes, then opening them again to rest on her. “T…Ta…” His throat was dry and he sounded hoarse still so she ladled him more water and he drank greedily. A cough erupted from his throat then a gasp and thick groan of pain. “Ouch.” He groaned again and brought his hand up to his wound. “What…? Where?” He looked around the room again with confusion etched across his features. 

“You are in Erebor. You have been unconscious for six weeks.” She calmly explained and it was more calmly than she felt at this moment in time. 

“I feel like I’ve been stabbed by an axe handle wielded by a rather large orc.” His voice was still raw sounding despite the water.

For a moment Tauriel just blinked, and then as if summoned to the forefront she relived in stunning detail his death. She took a deep, shaking breath and tears began to run out of her eyes like a waterfall she could not stop. 

Kili looked at her in terror, “Tauriel…Tauriel, amrâlimê. It’s alright. It was a joke.” He lifted his hands to try to comfort the now distraught elf woman and received and glare that would fell even the most bold of orcs.

“A joke? Do you think this is a joke?! You DIED! You died and you left me. You broke your promise to me! Then you were back from the dead, you breathed and bled and it was a miracle. I have been by your side for six weeks, changing bandage after bandage, watching you struggle to stay alive, struggle with pain and you are making jokes?!” She seethed now while her emotions were running from one sudden extreme to another. 

“I’m sorry…” He was abruptly cut off by the sudden press of lips against his own the curtain of red that fell across his vision. Just as quickly and surprisingly it came, it was over as she pulled back. “What?...”

“I am sorry. I just…” 

“Hey. Anytime you want to do that, I’m up for it.” He then laughed, or tried to as it ended in a pained groan. “This hurts.” He complained.

“I can imagine.” She chided back. “I think I am well now, however. I just needed to make sure this wasn’t some dream or fantasy and that you were real and didn’t vanish before I had the chance….” Her voice trailed off, unsure of how to tell him exactly what was on her mind.

“This must have been hard for you...” He coughed again and Tauriel came back with a filled cup, which she placed in his palm and helped him lift it to drink. “I would feel a little bit on edge as well.”

“I did not ever think you would wake. I had hoped, but… it did not seem likely.”

“How did they even let you in here?” 

“I simply commanded them to or else they would taste my blade. I would let no one keep you from me.” She responded.

“I would have loved to see that.” He smiled and Tauriel felt her heart beat quicken in response. She felt alive again after so many weeks. “I can imagine you were magnificent and fierce.”

“You have a fine imagination.” She stood and at that moment he noticed that her usual brown and green garb was absent and in its place was a white shirt with ties up top that hung loosely from her body that tucked into brown leather breeches which were tucked in by soft brown boots. Her hair was pulled back from her face and looped in a loose bun, really exposing it in a way that he hadn’t seen before. 

“Where did you get the new clothes? I can’t imagine the dwarven ones would fit you.”

“Sigrid has been very kind to me. Bard and the other children have as well.” She fidgeted for a moment as if she was uncomfortable with his scrutiny and her hand absently came up to the ties near her throat before she settled.

“You look beautiful.” Tauriel nodded and sat down with a light blush tinging her cheeks. He smirked inwardly at the reaction before jumping to another subject. “I’ve been here for six weeks then, have I? Thorin must be running the place well then, eh?” 

Tauriel kept her face neutral, “Kili…there is something that I must tell you.” She placed a hand atop his when the door swung open to reveal Dis, freshly cleaned and ready for yet another round of annoy Tauriel when she gasped and stood stock still while looking at her freshly awoken child.

“KILI! You’re awake! Bless Mahal.” She rushed over and fluttered her hands around a surprised looking dark-haired dwarf. 

“Ma! I didn’t know you were here. How long have you been here?” He took another drink of water and Tauriel noticed that sweat had started to form on his brow and his eyes looked a little strained. 

“Of course you wouldn’t know I was here.” The comment was directed at Tauriel but Kili did not seem to notice the barb. “I’m been here for nearly a month, ever since the funeral.”

“Fili…” The word was filled with so much pain that her heart ached for him.

“Your uncle and brother were both honored and welcomed into the mountain as kings.”

“My uncle?! What happened to Thorin?!” He tried to lean forward but was pressed back by both women before he could injure himself further.

“She didn’t tell you? Hmmm. Your uncle was killed while battling Azog, the Defiler. He struck the pale orc a deathblow before succumbing to the fatal wound that had been inflicted on him. The Halfling, Bilbo, was there to hear his last words.”

“Thorin…this was his dream, his quest, he can’t be dead. He was to be King Under the Mountain.” 

“Now that task falls to you, my beloved son.”

“Me? Be king? That was for Thorin and Fili…not me. I don’t know how to be King.” He denied and she watched as he grew more and more agitated with each passing breath. This was too much for him to handle all at once. He was still quite wounded and needed to rest.

“Kili…” Tauriel placed a hand on his shoulder gently and Dis slapped it away. 

“Don’t touch my son. Now that you are awake you can tell this elvish witch that she no longer needs to be here.”

“No.” That one word was like a reflex and looked to be a slap in the face to the dwarrow female.

“No? What do you mean no?” Clearly the older woman was unaccustomed to being told no, especially by her youngest child.

“Just what I said, ma, No. I’m not telling her to leave. Didn’t anyone tell you that she saved my life? Twice now? Why would I tell her to leave? She can stay as long as she wishes to.” 

“No, she can’t. Don’t you see what she’s done? She’s weaved her enchantments around you. I’ve tried to get her to go, but she refuses. She claims to love you, but that can’t be.”

Kili’s eyes found Tauriel’s and she felt suddenly raw and exposed, “Well, that’s good because if it was only me that loved her I would feel rather foolish.” 

A rush of relief, then shock, followed by victory ran through her body at his words and she felt a smile curve her lips and he answered one with a grin. Dis sputtered for a moment before glaring at Tauriel, “I forbid it. This is…forbidden and unnatural. What will the people think of their King if you parade around with this elf at your side instead of a proper Dwarrow woman to give you sons; to continue the line?!” 

“I’m tired ma. This is all…this…I need to rest, not have all this sadness thrown atop me. And I’m also quite hungry. I feel like I haven’t had a proper meal in weeks, which I suppose is true because I’ve been asleep. Can you make me my favorite meal, ma? Please?” He turned up the charm, clearly trying to get rid of her while getting some sustenance. 

“Fine. You look like skin and bones anyway. You and I will talk later, after you have rested and regained your senses and filled your belly. It’s only going to be broth though, nothing stronger for your stomach to make sure you get sick all over.” Dis sniffed and walked out of the room, shutting the door with a particularly loud bang and left the two of them alone.

They said nothing to each other for what seemed like long time before Kili spoke, “Has she treated you like that the entire time she has been here?” The words were soft, but firm and she knew that he was not pleased by it.

Tauriel thought about lying to him to make things easier for them all, saying Dis was sometimes rude to her but it didn’t bother her. But the truth is that it did bother her, immensely. She was troubled by the fact that Kili’s mother did not approve of her even though she was an elf and he dwarven. “Yes, however some days are better than others.” A dark look crossed his face when she hurriedly continued, “I believe she was only protecting you in a way she believed best.”

“You are a guest, you saved my life. She at least needed to give you the respect you deserved for that. My mam has always been a difficult woman but she has never been rude before.”

“Perhaps she was frightened of the thought of losing you,”

“Still… amrâlimê… the thought that you were treated so badly….”

Tauriel laid a hand gently on his stubbled cheek, “You should rest. We will speak more in time. If I am not present when you wake your mother will be. And you should speak with her.”

“Where will you be if not here?”

“I have traveled to the new Dale on occasion while you have slept. It is as I told you before, Bard and his family have been very kind to me.”

“I’m glad. But I don’t think I can sleep now. I’ve been sleeping for a long time.”

Tauriel stood and walked over to the cabinet to pick up the poppy water, “This will help you sleep, not merely the unconsciousness of the near dead. It will give you a real and restful sleep.”

Kili took the cup, “But you will come back, won’t you?”

“As long as you wish it, I will stay with you.”

“Good.”

“Yes.” She nodded and he tipped back the cup to drink the liquid inside. She wanted him to stay awake longer and to say the words that rested on the tip of her tongue, the confession that kept her by his side, but they would have time for soft feelings and long talks as they used to. Kili met her eyes with his and grasped her hand while he looked at her with such devotion until they closed and his hand relaxed around hers. There would be plenty of time for love. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before standing and making her way out of the mountain.

$%$%$%$%

Kili awoke and looked over to his side and found Tauriel’s seat empty. He briefly wondered how long he had been asleep, then why she wasn’t back yet, and that he missed her. A whisper of movement brought his gaze and attention over to his other side where his mother was sitting with some long needles in her hands, knitting some article of clothing. She looked up from her project to find her son staring at her. 

“Do you wish to banish me from your presence again?” She asked him while looking back down at her work. The men of the Durin line were stubborn but sometimes, Kili thought, the women were twice as bad. 

“No, ma. I don’t want to do that.” He was upset at her still, but didn’t have the energy to continue to argue with her about it presently. If she continued her behavior he would find the strength. No one would treat Tauriel like that while he was alive to stop it.

“You seemed to be keen on doin’ it before. I hadn’t seen ya for a while, you were lying there so small and vulnerable and with your brother and my brother dead I was afraid for you.”

“I know…” He was interrupted again.

“…And you send me away like I mean nothin’ to you. Like I wasn’t worried to death about my baby boy. I knew your uncle could be stubborn, difficult and too brave for his own good and you had those same traits, Kili. And you send me away to be alone with an ELF of all things. A woman who you claim to have feelings for and she for you. Do you know how utterly ridiculous that sounds?”

“Yes. I could think why it would seem odd to others, mam. But it doesn’t change anything.” Her very presence that used to be a balm to him, chafed his nerves and he was beginning to have a headache.

“How long have you known this elf, hmmm? It couldn’t be for long. The Mirkwood is not far from Erebor. That’s where she’s from isn’t it?”

“We spoke for a week…”

“…A WEEK? Of all the stupid and headstrong things you could have done you pick this? You always did act before thinking, Kili. I suppose it could be worse. Your father and uncle are and were both passionate men too.”

“Ma, if you would let me get a word in…”He had practically growled that out and his wound throbbed and sharp pains were making it hard to think.

“You’ll tell me what exactly? That no matter what I say you will do what you wish? Well, child, I already know that. I’m only trying to protect ye.” 

“Protect me? From what exactly?” His blood was rushing and pounding through his veins as he spoke with his mother, his mood growing tenser.

“From yourself, from the rest of the dwarves here, and from her. Do you think that the council will allow an elven queen on a dwarven throne? You will be king. If you wish to keep the elf here, it cannot be as a wife. She cannot even give you heirs. You have to think about these things now, Kili. You can’t just let the wind take you wherever you wish to go.”

“I don’t want to be King. Let Dain have it.”

“No. The dwarves won’t accept another King. You are a direct descendant of Durin and while you yet live no other will suffice. You know that. I’m only trying to make this easier in the future, son.”

“If it means I cannot be with her, I don’t want it. I don’t want a future where she is not in my life, ma. She makes me feel like no one else ever has.”

“You are barely an adult. There is plenty of time to feel any which way you please. You don’t have to just dive into it now.”

“Don’t do that!” He practically shouted. “Don’t treat me like I’m some child!”

“You will always be my child.” She growled back.

“Sometimes I don’t want to be.” It was petulant but he was injured and felt like being petulant and just a bit childish.

“You know how I feel as well, then?”

“Why do you hate her so much?”

“I don’t hate her, boy.” At his look she conceded, “Well, perhaps a little bit, but she seems like a good sort. She’s taken every barb I can think of with this stoic silence. It’s aggravating to not have someone arguing back, like I’m kicking some pup.”

“I want it to stop, now.”

“Look at my little boy, givin’ his mam orders.” At his glare she conceded, “Fine, I’ll stop badgering her, but the badgering of you has only just begun, boy. But for now, you look like death and you smell like it too. I’ll have a bath drawn for you in this room. It’s big enough for you. Oin should be here to look at your wound shortly.”

“Oin has been looking after me?” He tried to take a deep breath and instead let out another groan, looks like shallow breaths it is.

“Every day or every other day he comes in. The rest of ‘em do too. You have had no absence of company while you’ve slept.”

Kili tried to sit up, only to be guided back down, “No, not by yerself. I won’t have that wound fester because of your stubbornness. Your brow is quite drawn and you’ve been sweating. I’ll give you something for your pain.”

“I don’t want to sleep yet.” She finally noticed did she? His whole family could be stubborn and dense sometimes.

Dis stood and walked over to the cabinet, “I don’t care what ya want. I am going to make the bath for you and maybe you can get up out of this bed. You are lucky you don’t have any bedsores. Take this and I’ll be right back.” She walked back over and handed him a cup with some water and what he assumed was something for his pain.

Kili took the cup from her hand and begrudgingly drank it. It was really a short time later when she returned with a few dwarves at her flank carrying water buckets. They walked over to a curtained area and pulled a wooden tub out to set it right beside the bed. Bucket after bucket of heated water filled the pool and Kili was eyeing it like a starving man eyed a roast pig. His belly grumbled, reminding him that he was also a starving man. “Maybe I could have something to eat as well?”

“After Oin gives his permission you may, until then I’ve got some thick beef stock for you like I told you before. It might be cold now. So eat up.” She picked up a bowl that was surprisingly still warm and handed it to Kili with a spoon. “Can you manage that or will your wound bother you?” 

“I can’t really move my right arm much.”

“Here’s a slab of wood to set the bowl on. That should help.” She set the board on his lap and he placed the bowl down with another wince. The wound on his chest throbbed and burned in time with his heartbeat. He wondered just how badly off he was.

“Thanks.” He set the bowl onto the slab and began eating, well, drinking really and the tub continued to be filled. 

It was not long before another knock revealed Oin, who greeted him with a rather large smile before getting to work, “Your wound looks much better than it did.” Oin proceeded to unwrap Kili’s chest to reveal the slightly pink tinged inner dressing that had been packed into the wound. He carefully lifted the bundle out while Kili hissed in discomfort and then gaped at the small crater that was still in his chest. 

“How…?”

“Are ya still alive? Not an idea. It was worse than this, mind ya. A knuckle deeper in fact. Looks fine, though. No signs of festering and the bed is nice and pink. I’ll put another poultice on before ya go into the bath.” 

“Can I eat real food?” He spoke slightly louder for the elder dwarf to hear.

“Your belly is not quite used to real food yet, boy. Start small and work yer way up to the big meats. Some mashed potatoes and goat milk will be first for ye. If ya can handle that, then more will come.” Oin set to work quickly as Kili winced and made pained noises as he was moved and prodded before Oin finished. “I’m surprised Tauriel isn’t here, but that girl has barely left your side the entire time you’ve been ‘ere. Elves don’ usually enjoy cramped spaces.”

“She said she was going to Dale.”

“That city is starting to look quite beautiful, with our help o’ course. Now, I’ll be back tomorrow. It’s good ta have you back.” He grasped Kili’s left hand and shook it before retreating out of the room. 

Dis called for the servants to help Kili with the chamberpot and to get him undressed before helping him into the warm water. Kili groaned in delight as his muscles relaxed and he submerged only up to the middle of his belly. They aided Kili in washing his hair then left after being dismissed by the Dwarven Prince to be left alone to his own thoughts. What did the future even hold? He knew he wanted one with Tauriel, but how would he do it? He was so lost in thought that he did not hear the knock on the door and see it swing open. He did however hear a sudden feminine gasp and opened his eyes to see the startled green of the very woman that was on his mind.

XxOxX

Don’t worry my dears, Dis isn’t over her treatment of Tauriel just yet. Those of you who wanted so badly (namely and unnamed guest…You need to make up some name so I can know what to call you) to have Kili blow up on Dis…I don’t think you will be disappointed soon, but he was not very tolerant this chapter either. 

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! The more encouragement I get the faster I get the next chapter out, but I will have a new one up before the end of the month anyway! 

Also…I know the whole walking in while bathing thing is such a used trope but I literally couldn’t resist. :)  
I hope you have a good month and I hope to see you all soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's not much Kiliel in this chapter but we still have the whole rest of the story to do that. Kili deserved some screentime.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my lovelies! Back again! Hope this chapter at least entertains and excites you!

XXoXX

Tauriel’s eyes moved from his to glance down at the rest of him for one moment before she spun and shut the door with a loud bang. It wasn’t as if she had seen anything with the soapy water, but the look had to have been noticed by the man who was now calling her name with a slightly worried note, “Tauriel! Are you still there? Tauriel?”

It took her a moment before she was able to speak and as she did so, she could feel the heat from a blush begin to form on her cheeks. “Yes.” The word was soft and she cleared her throat before replying again, louder, “Yes.” With her back to the door she slid down it and heard the water slosh in the basin. It surprised her that she hadn’t heard it before, but there were many noises that were all confusing and disconcerting in the mountain and her ears had still not yet acclimated to such enclosed spaces. “I apologize for my intrusion. I was not attentive enough, it seems.”

“I’m not angry or anything, just surprised. Its not often that a beautiful woman opens the door while I’m bathing you know.”

She smiled despite her embarrassment, “That is good to know. I would hate to have competition.”

“When I woke up, you weren’t here so Ma had a bath drawn for me. I hate having others do things for me. It’s demeaning.” He sounded like a child and she briefly wondered if his lower lip was sticking out.

“It is necessary so you do not end up in the same place you were before. Your strength will return in time.” Her response was bordering on chiding to him.

“I know, but I don’t like waiting.” She heard the water slosh again and the splatter of liquid hitting stone. “I don’t know why you are sitting behind the door like that. I don’t mind if you come in.”

“It is not proper for an unmarried woman to be in the same room with a wet, naked male, alone.” 

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, right?” She heard him chuckle and then give a pained grunt.

“I have not seen anything before. I have only laid eyes upon your chest while I have tended to it, others tended to the rest of your body. It was not proper, and now that you have awoken we both shall receive new quarters.” Tauriel absentmindedly looked down at the package that she had brought back to the room. In it was more clothes and other items from the girls as well as a present for Kili from little Tilda. The child had insisted on a present for his awakening and so she had obliged. It wasn’t much but the thought might mean a great deal to the man on the other side of the door. 

“Oh.” Tauriel thought that she merely imagined the small noise on the other side of the door, “Well…that was something I hadn’t really thought about a guess. You must have gotten a good eyeful then, eh?”

“Hardly. That water is quite murky.” She quipped back.

“It’s like you are trying to make me laugh on purpose and that hurts, so stop. Mahal, I’ve missed your voice, and I wasn’t even awake to miss it.” 

“And I, you.” She replied. “I suspect that when you are finished with your bath you will require assistance, yes?” The subject change was abrupt but she did not wish to delve too deeply into their emotional states with another door between them. That conversation was best examined in the same room without interruptions. 

“Well, I’m sitting here turning wrinkly and pale so since you aren’t able to help me and I can’t seem to get up myself I will need some help.” 

“As you wish.” She stood and walked down the hall to hail a servant or perhaps someone else to help and it was not long before she had the servants follow her to his room. She listened to the water, his groans and the conversation they had before the door opened and the three servants were out of the room and only Kili left in. When she walked in the tub was still full but Kili was sitting on the bed in a new white shirt and a dark red set of breeches. 

“Do you like it? I think I look rather dashing.”

“Dashing?” She asked while taking a seat. “Perhaps.” She smirked as he glared at her.

“You wound me woman, more than I already am.”

“Apologies. You indeed look rather dashing, for someone who has just woken from the dead.”

“I am rather talented, aren’t I?”

“I have yet to see any of your talents other than snoring. I have something for you.”

He had no time to be annoyed at her accusation of snoring. “A present?” She handed over the wrapped package to Kili who tried to grab greedily at it but failed. She deposited the package in front of him. “What is it?” 

“I am not sure. Tilda was insistent on it being a secret.”

“Bard’s daughter?” He began unwrapping the gift slowly and found, much to his surprise what looked to be a dragon scale, a small bow and arrow made of iron, and a small sack of walnuts and began to chuckle. 

Tauriel also smiled, “She was insistent.”

“I love them. You tell her that. Make the child happy. I wonder where she managed to get this scale.” He held it up to the light. “Bard would never let her out there alone.” 

“I am certain that many people went back to Laketown to try and salvage anything they could, including rare dragon parts before they brought the dragon back up to land.”

“What?”

“Dain sent out a team rather quickly to get as much of the dragon back as possible. The head is in the main hall and it is rather a terrifying sight.”

Kili’s eyes got as round as dinner plates, “Really?” The inflection was that of an eager child.

“Quite.” 

“I need to see it.”

“I have no doubt that you will…” Any further conversation was interrupted by Dis and little did Tauriel know how much that woman was going to irk her still.

&^&^&^

It had been a week since Tauriel had seen or spoken to Kili. She had been moved to another room closer to the surface a few days after he had awoken and Kili moved to quarters deeper in the mountain about a week after. It was made quite clear to her that she was not as welcome as she had once been in Erebor. The dwarves as a whole, save for Thorin’s Company, had remained stoic bordering on unfriendly but at least not as many dwarves stared or whispered behind her back, thinking that she could not hear them. For the first time in weeks Tauriel was lonely, isolated and she had left the mountain much more frequently than before. She had even spent the night in Dale on the third day, unable to take the silence of her quarters or the closed noise of the mountain. She knew that he was occupied now with receiving news and reports and tutelage from other dwarves but that was little solace and comfort.

Tauriel pulled on her soft leather boots and a warm coat as the days had begun to grow colder. She shouldered her travel pack and headed out her door toward the gates to the city.

&&^&^&^

Kili’s head throbbed in time with the wound on his chest. Since he had been awake he had graduated up to completely regular meals and the extra nutrition had aided in his wound healing. His education had started immediately after he had been settled into his new room. Balin brought him book after book to read and Dwarven advisors had been in and out nonstop asking him questions and giving advice. Dain had caught him up on the repairs to Erebor and the status of the forges and smithy and he had given a hearty thanks to cousin for running things so smoothly. Dain had been gladdened that Kili had lived but admittedly a little disappointed at the same time. King Under the Mountain was a lofty title. 

Kili made his way slowly out of his chair in the library and into the halls. His mother would certainly scold him for doing so but he needed some air, or something. He had also not seen or heard from Tauriel in far too long. He feared that she had departed the mountain but his mother was always complaining about her in the mornings in subtle ways so he knew that was not the case.

He did however feel guilty and worried that maybe she had thought he had forgotten about her. Every time he tried to get away or find her new room he had been stopped, spotted, intercepted and forced into reading something or talking to someone. Now, with no one watching him he could finally slip away. 

Despite being the currently uncrowned King he was not well known among people which was now an advantage for him and he used it to its fullest as he passed by dwarves he did not know while heading up toward the entrance to the mountain. 

It was not long before his gaze landed on a cloaked figure who was substantially taller than any dwarf. At first he tensed up, thinking an intruder had stolen into the mountain, but then his sense caught up with his instinct, “Tauriel.” He called out to the figure that stopped quite suddenly and turned around. Pale hands lifted to pull down the cloak hood and he was met with the very woman he had wanted to see for over a week now. At first she looked gladdened to see him, but then her brow furrowed and eyes sharpened as she walked over to him on silent feet. 

“What are you doing about? Where are your guards and where is your aid?” 

“You know, it is polite to greet someone before giving them a lecture.”

“Polite.” One eyebrow lifted, “Well, Greetings, Kili, now what are you doing about?”

“Hello, Tauriel. It’s a lovely day we are having, or I would assume so, as I haven’t seen anything but the stone walls since coming back from the dead.”

“And you seem to be quite adamant on shifting the subject.”

“You could say that. And I don’t need anyone now, I’ve found you. So now, you can either march me forcibly back to my room, leave me here, or help me at least get up to the battlements so I can get some fresh air.”

“It seems I have no choice then. Lead on and I shall attempt to keep you from injuring yourself further you stubborn dwarf.”

“Name calling are we now? Well, it takes one to know one, elf.” His smile lent to his joke as he turned from her and walked slowly ahead. “I can’t take anymore reading or books or my head shall explode.”

“I would have thought there plenty of space inside that head of yours.”

“Are you calling me daft?”

“No, merely empty headed. You have many years in front of you to learn more so what information is present now should take up only a small portion of your mind.” She spoke matter-of-factly from behind him.

“I’m surprised elvish heads aren’t bigger then.”

“They are in fact bigger than yours.” They reached the steps and Kili tried to take a deep breath but failed. “And obviously we have more sense.” She bent down and he threw and arm over her shoulders and they climbed the stairs together.

“Dwarves don’t make sense. You will learn that with time.” He paused, “So, where were you off to before I snared you into helping around a cripple?”

“You are not a cripple.” She bit out but her tone was stern and gentle, “And to Dale. There is little for me here at the moment. They have the smithy nearly ready and I require a new bow and arrows.”

Kili stopped them and looked at her incredulously, “In case you haven’t noticed you live in Erebor, a dwarven city, where dwarven smiths can craft you the finest bow and arrows in Middle Earth.”

“I am aware.”

“So why have you waited this long to have one made by Men?”

Tauriel laughed but there was no joy in the sound, “Kili…although you see nothing wrong with me living here among you, there are many others that do not feel the same as you. Even if I requested, I would be hard pressed to find a dwarf willing to craft a new bow for myself, even among Thorin’s company. They are all busy with their own business and lives. And I could not guarantee they would create something that would last as long as my previous bow. Dwarves are not woodworkers by nature, which is why I intended to craft my own bow. I just need a few more items.”

Kili was at a loss. He knew that her welcome had not been warm and that there had still been some animosity toward her. He felt ashamed that he had not just commanded to spend more time with her and help her become acclimated. He was still so unused to command that the idea was foreign. She was the only reason he still lived and he has practically ignored her even if it was not his choice to do so. He had let others dictate to him how he should spend his time. That mistake would be remedied shortly. “I…” A finger rested over his lips and silenced him while they stood eye to eye on an unoccupied platform.

“I know.” She simply stated before her hand dropped and they resumed the trek up to the battlements in silence. The guards stood at attention when he ascended the last step and felt the cool breeze on his face and smelled the fresh mountain air. He nodded to the guards who relaxed slightly as he walked to the edge of the battlement and stared out onto the plain toward the previously ruined city of Dale. Kili glanced behind his back expecting to find Tauriel close but instead he found her far from his side near the wall. She was not looking at him, but at Dale, at the plains, at Mirkwood and her eyes were far from here. Suddenly the battlements did not feel as freeing as they had before and he found himself turning away and walking back to Tauriel, whose eyes now followed him. 

“Help me back.” He requested and she nodded with a small smile, but that did nothing to alleviate the sudden weight that had settled in the pit of his stomach. She was unhappy here and it was all his fault. And now he had to rectify that faraway look in her eyes. It took them a while to get back down to the main hall, which had been cleared of most of the treasure that had sprawled the vast distance across the large cavern when Kili stopped in a corridor. The dragon head was indeed in the cavern and had been hoisted to near the top. Preservatives were used to keep the skin and muscle from falling from the bone and the golden eyes which once held fire were dead topaz in the golden torchlight spanning the hall.

“Kili?”

“I want you to have dinner with me tonight.” At her quizzical and surprised look he repeated, “Would you want to have dinner with me? I know that I have been a rather ungracious host.”

She recovered quickly, “As were we in the Mirkwood. I usually share a meal with someone else on this day.”

“Someone else?” Kili was surprised at the red wave of jealous that rose to life within him.

“A friend. Her name is Iodi and we often share dinner together. It would please me to join you this eve for a meal I will attempt to contact her today if I can find her in this maze.”

And the jealousy instantly cooled, “She can join us as well. I would enjoy meeting a friend of yours.”

“Will Dis be there as well?” Her tone was flippant, as if she truly did not care one way or another but Kili knew better.

“No. I will make sure she is nowhere near us. You may bring your friend to my quarters near the evening meal, unless you would prefer your own quarters or even somewhere else.” He was starting to become nervous despite having already gotten the hard part out of the way.

“I am unsure where your quarters are. No one has informed me about them.” Kili took the forefront as a guide and began walking with Tauriel trailing behind.

“Then I will show you. It’s easy for those without a sense of the stone to get lost in the mountains. And I don’t actually believe that my quarters are common knowledge yet. I haven’t even actually made an appearance as being alive. That’s somewhere on the schedule for the rest of the week I think. There’s so much.” He let out a sigh, “Sorry. I don’t mean to drag you into my problems.”

“Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for. I wish to listen to anything you want to tell me. I enjoy hearing about everything you do and have done, even if you deem it ‘boring’.”

“What? Really?”

“Yes. And it gets rather tedious to talk endlessly with someone you care for that is unable to have a conversation with you. I have told you about my life while you were sleeping.”

“Too bad I don’t remember any of it. I would bet that you have had a rather interesting life, amrâlimê.”

“I still don’t know what that means.”

“I’ll still bet you do.” He came to a stop and turned around. “My quarters are down the corridor and to the left. Big, ornate door and you can’t miss it.”

“Why have we stopped here then?”

“My mother is most likely there to rip into me like a wild warg and I don’t want you to see that. I still have to keep up appearances, you know.”

“I see.” She looked down at him, “Tonight then?”

Kili reached for her hand and brought it slowly up to his lips to place a kiss on the back of it and then flipped it over and placed another kiss on her palm and pushed her hand up to her cheek. “Tonight indeed my lady.” This woman that stained her cheeks was worth every gold coin in the entire mountain. And now he would set about making her believe that no matter what.

XXoXX  
I know, I know, another cliffhanger but I feel that it is better this way. We have a little Kiliel filler chapter with fluffy, bantery goodness and next chapter will so much more. Also, something to keep in mind is that for a little while at least, this story will have a few time jumps and then will settle into a more linear model. 

Next chapter will be the (perhaps awkward) dinner between Iodi, Tauriel and Kili, but will his mother also make an appearance? And will we ever really like her? Well if you want to find that out you will have to stick with me. :P

Tell me what you think! Next chapter will be up…whenever it’s up. Hopefully soon depending on the state of my muse.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovelies! :) A new chapter for you! Thanks to those who review and keep my muse humming a happy tune! Enjoy!

XxOxX

“So now, after two weeks of ignorin’ you he suddenly wants you to have a meal with him?” Iodi was sitting in an armchair observing as Tauriel picked through her wardrobe for something to wear like some love-struck girl instead of the 600 year old warrioress she was. 

“It is not quite like that.” After running through her clothes again she shut the doors to the wardrobe with a sigh of frustration. She had no idea what she was supposed to wear or do or say as she had never been interested in learning about proper courtship. Leaving the wardrobe for the moment she sat down across from Iodi on her bed.

“It’s what it sounds like to me. I say you stand him up, make him feel rejected and whatnot.”

“Iodi! That suggestion is quite rude and he is your King, or will soon be.” 

“Soon be, yes, but this is just between us, is it not?” At Tauriel’s minor glare the dwarven woman sighed, “You should play hard to get. I hear that is what the women do in. I mean, he’s played his mother’s apron strings and you have borne the brunt of it. Took care of him night and day for two months practically and he does nothing to repay you. It’s shameful, it is.” 

“I know.” Tauriel’s tone was resigned, “I truly do not think he realized exactly what he had done until today.” 

“Men are so unobservant no matter what race. You need to take a hammer to their brains and spell things out in fine print for them to grasp the situation at times.” 

Tauriel chuckled, “Is that how you handle a dwarrow male?” 

“You have to have a rather big hammer for them. Skulls are too thick and all.” The women both chuckled, “But in all seriousness, you don’t have to go. You are already as flummoxed as can be. I can tell being a lady is not your strong suit.”

“I do not know if I should be offended or not.”

“Not. Take it as a compliment. Are you really going to dress up in a pretty dress, fix your hair and prance to his room like a delicate flower?” 

Tauriel sighed and looked mournfully at her wardrobe again, “There is an irrational part of me that wishes to.”

“Stamp that down. He certainly doesn’t deserve it from you yet. That man has some groveling and begging to do before you should dress up for him.” Iodi huffed and crossed her arms, “I’m only going so I make sure you tell him what for and also to watch.” 

“I will not shout at him.” Tauriel stood up again and opened the wardrobe pulling out a red loose shirt and some light brown leather pants.

“Well I didn’t say to shout at him did I? I would shout…well perhaps not, but I would certainly want to. You had better hope he grovels well.” After a brief pause she continued, “Do you think Dis will be there?”

“Kili has said that she would not.”

“Hope he’s right. Dis has treated you abysmally but she treats everyone else perfectly kindly. It rankles, but it doesn’t surprise me with that family.” 

“Do you know their family?”

“Of them, yes, but not personally, no. The Line of Durin is well known by all dwarves and even the offshoots of the lines are fairly well known, like Balin and Dwalin. They are what you would call cousins of Kili.”

“Are not many dwarves cousins of one another?”

“I don’t know whether or not to be offended.” Iodi mimicked Tauriel’s earlier response.

“I…” Tauriel began and trailed off when a knock sounded at the door which was a surprise all in itself as no one bothered or came to visit her since her and Kili both moved to their own quarters. Bilbo had left the mountain a few weeks ago after Thorin’s funeral and now she no longer had anyone to speak in elvish to and talk about maps, lore and stories of each of thier people. She missed the Halfling dearly. Regardless of her surprise she walked over to her door and unlatched the lock before pulling the door open only to find the person that she least wanted to see at any point of the day. “Good afternoon, Dis.”

“I didn’t come to exchange pleasantries, elf. I came to ask why my son has suddenly banned me from his quarters in preparation for a dinner. It is a dinner that he has requested to be rife with leafy vegetables and fruits. The only thing I could think of would be that it would be with you; otherwise he wouldn’t care if I were present nor would he bother with green food when venison is better. I had thought I was quite clear about your ‘relationship’ and that it should end. Kili, my dear son, refuses to listen to me so I will tell you once more to stay away from my son or I will make your life here a nightmare.” 

Before Tauriel could respond the dwarven matron turned and walked away and although she was tempted to go after her and give her a response that would be considered quite rude she refrained. 

“Well that was certainly a mouthful and now we are definitely going to dinner just to spite her. That woman is a controlling…”

“-Iodi.” Tauriel interrupted her while she closed the door and locked it once more. “I am going to wash and prepare for tonight. Will I see you here or there come dinner?”

“I will meet you in a few hours here, I think. I wouldn’t put it past her to bar you from the rooms and you will need someone to escort you down there.”

“Kili has shown me the way.”

“And do you remember it?”

Tauriel paused, “Perhaps.”

“You elves don’t have any stone sense and you will never find your way there if you go alone. I will see you in a few hours then.” Iodi stood from her chair and pushed out of it so her feet hit the floor and she left the room. Tauriel locked the door behind her before gathering her clothes and heading out the door herself to wash and think of ways to remove Dis from her life.

$%$%$%$%

Tauriel had just finished brushing out her hair when a knock sounded at the door. She put down the brush and made her way to the door. Opening it revealed Iodi and Tauriel stepped out to join her. “I had assumed you would have been here a least a quarter of an hour ago. We will be late at this rate.”

“I wanted to make him squirm a bit.” She laughed and led Tauriel away. 

The conversation remained light until they reached an archway, an elaborately jeweled and finely carved arch along with walls that were smooth and ranged with banners. Anyone that possessed half a brain could tell that this corridor led to the royal quarters, a place where the King and advisors and others who were important to the running of the mountain lived, breathed slept and ate when not going to or running functions. And Tauriel stopped short, gazing up at the sigils on the door, the dwarven runes that were totally unreadable to her and for a moment she knew that this situation between them could never work, for a second she knew more than anything that this life was not one that could mesh with hers, then she shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind forcibly and continued forward. 

Iodi stopped in front of another ornate door and traced the delicate filigree of the handle before lifting and bring it to down against the door with an audible loud clank, then once more, then a final time where the ringing reverberated down the hall then back again. At least to Tauriel’s sensitive ears the noise seemed to bounce off of every surface available. 

They waited no more than half a minute before the door opened to reveal someone neither of them knew but they were gestured inside regardless. The smell of meat assaulted Tauriel’s senses and her belly rumbled and turned in protest but she continued inside past a sitting room, and another room with a desk, then came upon what seemed to be a dining area with Kili nowhere in sight. They were led to the table which was rectangular with three place settings and both seated on either side of the head of the table while they were served drinks. 

“Sorry about this. I can’t cook worth anything and I wanted the meal to be good. So I’ve got a few other people in here to serve the meal then they will go and it will be just the three of us.” Kili’s voice made her turn and in turn his bright eyes widened for a moment as he took her appearance in. He placed his hands behind his back as he stepped up to them, “You are Iodi, right? I’m Kili. It’s nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and Iodi looked at it for a moment before reaching out and grasping his palm in her hand.

“Yes. Thank you.” They shook once and dropped their palms before he took a sheepish look at Tauriel and took his seat in between them. 

“I understand that you are an apprentice healer and that you helped take care of me when I was brought in.”

Iodi took a sip of her water before answering, “Yes. I am and I did, but as you haven’t spoken to Tauriel in nearly two weeks I’m not sure how you would know that.”

“Ah…yes…well I’ve been asking questions and getting answers from others. A few of my friends had good things to say about you.” 

“Who? What things?” Iodi leaned forward, fixated on him.

“Uhhh. I mean Oin does. He says you have a lot of promise. Bofur has had some good to say about you too.”

“Hmmmm.” She sat back in the chair and took another drink.

“How are you doing, Tauriel?” Kili turned his attention to her.

“I am well, if hungry.”

“Ah! Yes! I wasn’t sure what you liked but from what we had to eat at Rivendell I thought maybe I could get you something fresh.”

As if on cue a tray of food was brought out of another room with three plates on it. Two were filled with what amounted to meat and potatoes lathered in fat and gravies and one was a very colorful salad with fruits and bread with butter. They each took a plate from the tray as the dwarf who brought them returned to the next room with the tray.

“Thank you.” Tauriel had not seen this much fresh food in quite some time and although she could go for a few days without eating much food she went hungry for the first week until Bilbo figured out and told the dwarves who sent her meals that she did not eat much meat though others of her race did and she finally did get vegetables but they had much to be desired. “How did you know what I enjoyed eating? I do not think I have ever given you knowledge about that.”

“Ah, again, I think Balin told me that you didn’t eat meat.” At that moment he bit into the drumstick on his plate. 

“I do eat it at times, but I do not prefer it.” Tauriel picked up the fresh apple and proceeded to cut it into pieces with a knife. 

“I know it hasn’t been easy here for you.”

“You could repeat that over and over again if you’d like.” Iodi chimed in from her chair as she cut into her meal with a knife and fork instead of diving right into it like Kili had.

“I’m sort of lost here though. I have to learn so much in so little time. Fili was much better groomed for this than I am and Thorin was the ideal person to do this. I have no idea what I’m doing and it has been so much and I forget what time of day it is let alone how many days have passed here. I know it’s a lot of excuses because there is really no excuse for how I have been ignoring you. I want to make it up to you if I can. I promise that this won’t happen again.”

“It might. Do not make a promise that you cannot keep.” Tauriel paused mid-bite and put her fork down before reaching into the pocket of her pants and pulling out a small smooth blue stone. “I wanted to know if you wanted this back. You have fulfilled your promise both to your mother and to me.” She extended her open palm while Kili looked at the tone in surprise.

“No. I don’t want it back. I gave it to you. It’s a gift. Keep it as a reminder of my new promise.” He reached out and placed his palm over the back of her hand and closed her fingers around the stone. “Now at least you have something on me if I don’t make good on my deal then, eh?”

“I suppose so.” Tauriel placed the stone back in her pocket and felt the weight of it pressing into her leg.  
They ate in relative silence for a while and made small talk until a question came to mind. “Where is your mother?” 

Kili looked up into her eyes and said, “Not here. I have forbidden her from coming in here. The doors are ever locked for tonight. We won’t be bothered. I honestly don’t know why she dislikes you so bloody much. You have been nothing but civil from the moment she arrived from what I have heard from others. I’m a little ‘shamed of my ma for her behavior to be honest. I won’t allow you to be bullied anymore though. She’s just going to have to get used to the fact that you are a part of my life now.” As he stopped speaking he reached across the table and squeezed the hand closest to him. 

Tauriel didn’t know what to say and nodded instead, drawing her gaze away from the intense blue stare of her dwarf. “Thank you.” 

“You better keep her away or you might find yourself without a mother or….you know, I’ve never exactly figured out what the two of you were. Tauriel has never really said even though I’ve been here for two months. Are you courting? Or…?” Iodi asked while looking between the two of them.

Look much like a deer mesmerized with the light of a fire they both looked at one another then away, “You know, we haven’t had much of a chance to discuss that. I mean this has all gone sort of oddly to begin with very fast and...No idea.” Kili trailed off uncertainly.

“Well I guess that is something you two need to discuss privately so I’m going to go now. It was really nice talking with you, Kili but you need to figure things out because it’s not fair to her to have her sitting here in between waiting for you to come and find her. She doesn’t have a whole lot here, you know. So do it.” Iodi stood and walked around the table while a slightly confused Kili watched as she walked away and once they heard the door shut and latch the remaining silence between the two of them was palpable. 

Kili looked at Tauriel and gave a grin. “She seems rather pleasant.”

“She is. She says exactly what she thinks once she knows you. It was a few days before I found that out.”

“I’m glad that you have found a friend at least with everything that has happened.”

“I am also glad, but even more so now that you are awake. I never thought you would wake again but I still hoped that it was possible.” 

Kili looked at his plate and back at hers, “I would ask if you wanted dessert but I’m quite full right now and couldn’t eat another bite without collapsing into a deep sleep and I don’t think I would be much good for conversation then.”

“No, I do not doubt it.” 

“Well then, maybe we can eat something more a little later but for now we should go to the sitting room. You know, I’ve never had a room specifically for sitting before. It’s really quite strange. I also don’t eat in my quarters usually either.” Kili stood and Tauriel followed as they walked back down the hallway to the first room that she passed.

“Then where do you eat?” 

“The Great Hall usually. Most of us eat there and I hear much about the comings and goings and get a lot of advice from my cousin Dane.” Kili gestured to the room with two couches and three chairs for Tauriel to pick a seat.

“Where is the Great Hall?” She decided on the longest of the couches and took a seat near the arm. Kili then chose the armchair right next to it. 

“It might be a little difficult to explain to you but it is through the main hall down the stairs near the red crest, take two rights and a left and you are there.” At Tauriel’s still confused expression he chuckled. “I will escort you there later. You probably wouldn’t like it much. It’s loud, boisterous and smells of meat, potatoes and ale.”

“That does not sound appealing, no. But perhaps after you have shown me around the mountain I could bring you to Dale.” Tauriel brought her legs onto the couch to curl underneath her as she leaned over onto the arm. 

“I would really like that actually. Although this place is amazing I kind of miss the outside a bit. Anything really would be better than these quarters now. I feel like I’m in a prison.”

“You had done quite well in one before.”

“Well this prison doesn’t have a pretty elf maid that I talk to at night.” 

“It could have, if someone had asked for one.”

“As I will probably learn the hard way, you are right. I should have asked and I don’t have any idea why I didn’t. I just wasn’t thinking or given time to think, really. All this was practically shoved at me the moment I opened my eyes.” 

Tauriel reached across the furniture to put a hand on his arm and when he looked over at her she told him, “I know. And I understand.”

“Don’t do that. Don’t bury your feelings. I know it was difficult for you and I know it’s still difficult for you here. Everyone I talked to about the time I was asleep said that you were unhappy but that was because I was asleep and I know that but you are lonely. I know I would be if I were surrounded on all sides by Men or Elves, especially elves. I know you weren’t welcomed with open arms. I know that you were banished by Thranduil. I know that Legolas has also left and as much as that man irritates me, he was your friend. I’m so very gladdened to find that you have at least one friend in this place. And a little bit crushed that my mother doesn’t see what I see within you, that she has taken this stance of animosity towards you despite the fact that every single day I argue with her about it.”

“There have been many trials but it was nothing I could not deal with. I have been shunned and ignored for the most part. It helps now that I know you are well and my visits to Dale have aided my loneliness as well.” She opened her mouth then closed it while her expression became pensive as if she were struggling with something. 

“Tauriel?” He leaned forward in concern as she opened her mouth again to speak.

“You died. I watched you die and it tore my soul in half. My heart shattered within my chest and I did not wish to live any longer. A miracle from Eru Ilúvatar brought your body back to life but I did not know if your soul was still the same. I spent weeks by your bedside, feeding you, changing your bandages, telling you stories and writing until both my throat and fingers were raw and numb. I was lonely and my mind craved stimulation. You needed me by your side so I did not venture far for very long. Even then my experience was as I expected it to be. When your mother arrived I thought that for one moment that I might share something with her, but that hope was shattered quite quickly and for weeks she did her best to drive me away. There were a few times it nearly worked. She would constantly tell me that I was a flight of fancy for you, that I did not matter and that you would leave me once you awoke because you would realize that I was a mistake.” Her voice grew thicker as she spoke, “And when you awoke I was so relieved and joyous and I had thought that we could start again from where our tale paused, but then you did exactly what I feared and left me. Elves only love once in our entire lives and we do not remarry. So, Kili, you have me and you could have anyone else you wanted, but I only have you and only want you. Being here has been torture for me. I understand that you have duties and that you have so much to learn but if you really do love me please do not leave me here to wither.” Tears shown in Tauriel’s hazel eyes but none fell. 

Kili placed his hand on hers and squeezed it as he couldn’t yet find the words to say to her. He stood up and sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders while pulling her side into his body despite the discomfort the action caused his opposite side. Tauriel let him pull her into his muscled body. “I’m so so sorry. I never meant for this all to happen. This was supposed to be easy. I wasn’t planning on dying. I wasn’t planning on Thorin or Fili to die. I planned to seek you out after we had reclaimed Erebor and after Thorin was secure on his throne. I had planned to spend every second I had left with you and to go on adventures and seek fame and glory with you. I didn’t plan for this. To rule Erebor and make you feel unloved. I never ever wanted you to feel like I didn’t care about you anymore. I promise you that I will make time for you even if I don’t sleep. You matter to me more than all of this.” He gestured around the room. “I don’t even want this, but I want you. That won’t ever stop amrâlimê no matter what anyone else says. I love you.” 

Tauriel lifted her head from his shoulder and their faces were inches from one another. “I love you.” She whispered. Neither of them would have been able to tell who moved first but a few moments later they were lightly brushing their lips against one another’s. 

Kili took the initiative and pressed a little more firmly and was thrilled when Tauriel followed suit. Their lips moved and closed, then opened, stroking the soft skin with tender exploration. A light touch on his stubbled cheek surprised him as her hand came to rest there and he followed suit but his hand moved to rest on the back of her neck underneath her wealth of fiery red hair. He began to stroke the skin there gently in time with each movement of their kiss. Kili pressed more and Tauriel responded with enthusiasm as their movements became larger and more animated. 

Their distraction was the reason that neither of them heard the footfalls down the corridor as they were so wrapped up in each other that they also missed the knob turning on the door and finally the door swinging open to reveal Dis, who merely stared in wide eyed shock at the pair who were chastely but animatedly kissing on the couch before she made a noise of anger and discontent. “What in Mahal’s name are you two doing?!”

Stars exploded behind Tauriel’s eyes as she jerked her head back into the stone of the frame of the couch. She felt Kili move away from her as she put a hand to the back of her head. The throb and temporary buzzing that had begun in her ears masked the actual words being spoken but did not dim the volume if Kili speaking sternly to his mother who was yelling back at him. As her fingers probed her scalp she felt something wet and pulled her hand into her line of vision, finding the sticky wet warmth to be blood. The noise had ceased suddenly and it caused the elf to look up to find Kili staring wide eyed at her bloody fingers. He turned back from her very slowly as the buzzing in her head died down but not the throb and she heard very clearly a grated, “Get. Out. Now.”

“Kili, son, I didn’t mean to…” 

“GET OUT!” He shouted. “NOW!” 

The footfalls and jingle of chainmail were heard down the hall in response to his yell and two very concerned dwarves stood in the doorway. “Majesty?”

“Please escort my mother to her rooms and make sure she does not leave them for the night. And bring me Oin or another healer.”

“Sir.” Was the reply as Dis was led out of the room with an expression that could have been guilt on her face but Tauriel wasn’t certain.

Kili walked over to her and she noticed his shortness of breath and the slightly pained look on his face, “Kili, you should not strain yourself.”

“Quiet.” He grunted as he placed his hands on her shoulders to get her to turn slightly, “Let’s see the damage.” 

Tauriel did as bid and she felt his fingers probe her hair, “The wound will most likely bleed even if it is shallow. Head wounds are known for it.”

“Quiet. Ah, you have quite the cut on your scalp and yes, there is quite a bit of blood but it blends in perfectly with your hair.” Kili left her side for a moment and came back with a bowl of water and cloth. He dipped the cloth into the water and started trying to wash the blood away from the wound. “Maybe we should start wearing a full set of armor around each other, eh?” 

“I am beginning to think that would be an excellent idea. How did your mother procure a key to your rooms?”

She heard his noise of annoyance, “She probably had it made after I changed my locks the first time, most likely to try to catch us doing what we were doing. I’m going to do something different now with the locks so she can’t have keys made. After all this place is just one very large forge.”

A blush heated her cheeks, “Ah.” She responded and brought a hand up to touch her lips with a small smile. That kiss had made her feel things she had never felt before, a sudden urgency and warmth in her belly that usually took quite a bit of alcohol to stir. “Should we…?”

“Let’s just worry about your head. I can’t believe she thought she could just barge in here like that. She’s always treating me like I’m a child.” He continued washing her scalp as he spoke and stopped when he heard a knock on the door. “Enter.” He responded loudly and the door opened to reveal Iodi and Oin.

“What in Mahal’s name did you do?” Iodi bustled over and practically shoved Kili out of the way for Oin to examine her. 

“I didn’t do anything. She hit her head on that damned overhang.”

Oin, who had taken out his listening device nodded and looked over the still bleeding head wound, “Any problems seeing or hearing? How bad is the pain?” 

“I had some difficulty hearing when it first happened but that has since vanished. My vision however has little lights still dancing at the corners of my eyes. My head is a dull ache right now and nothing I cannot handle.” 

Oin nodded and gave the device to Iodi for a moment. He pulled out a blue vial and a piece of cloth. He dripped the vial onto the wound and Tauriel hissed in pain but otherwise did not show any discomfort. The healer put the blue vial away and took out jar from which he dipped his fingers into and smeared onto the wound which Kili now saw was roughly half a finger length long but not terribly wide or deep. “That should keep the wound from festering and keep it from bleeding too much more. If it starts bleeding again though send for me. Oh, and don’t go to sleep until your vision clears for at least two hours. Iodi, come along.” 

Iodi trailed the healer with a concerned look which changed to curiosity and Kili saw Tauriel look at the dwarven women for a moment before the newcomers exited the room again. “What was that about?”

“What?” Tauriel turned back so that she was facing Kili again and dipped her hand into the basin that had been left on a table in front of the seating furniture to wash the blood off.

“Nevermind.” He waved his hand, not wishing to get into the politics that women put themselves into, “I’m so sorry.”

“You have very little to be sorry about in this moment.”

“Are you sure that you are alright?”

“I was quite alright before we were rudely interrupted.” Tauriel rested her back against the cushions.

“Oh, right. Quite alright, eh?” Kili’s cheeks had started to tinge pink. 

Tauriel merely smirked at him in response. 

“Would you want to?” He asked somewhat cheekily.

“Would I wish to do what? Continue?” She chuckled now. “Not when my head feels like a hammer has struck it. Perhaps later.”

“So you liked that then?” Kili’s prideful grin only made the elven woman roll her eyes. 

“We should speak of other things, lest you ruin your chances of that happening again any time soon by acting foolish.”

Kili looked briefly put out but the grin returned to his face along with the twinkle in his eye. “Fine. How about I tell you a bit about my life then?”

Tauriel leaned forward slightly, “Really?”

“Since you said that you told me all about your life while I was sleeping I could tell you about me while you are awake. Then you can tell me again so this time I can remember it. I want to know everything about you and to tell you everything about me.” 

“My life will take up quite a bit of time to tell you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” And after a few moments he cleared his throat and began, “Well Fili was born first but I was born…” Kili began his story with vigor and excitement and already the pounding in her head was easing while listening to him remember his childhood with such love and affection. She felt her heart swell for him as he added hand movements to his words and despite the fact that he was smiling she knew that he was mourning his brother and uncle dearly from the look of sorrow buried in his eyes. “…so we decided to pull a prank on Korrgril since he was being an utter lummox and bastard to us…”

It was a long while until he was finished and by that time Tauriel could barely keep her eyes open. The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was his voice telling her, “Good night amrâlimê. I love you.”

XxOxX

So I thought I would end it when Dis walked in on them, but I didn’t. Hope you enjoyed the really freaking long chapter. I should have another one up sometime this month! Happy 4th of July to the Americans out there!

Things between them should start really heating up as will the pace of the story.


	8. Update of sorts

Okay so I know you all got really excited when you saw this update, but it’s not really an update. I’ve been thinking about this for a while now and I hadn’t wanted to answer any reviews until I had something to tell you all. 

I will not be finishing this story, at least not now, possibly not ever. I really and genuinely enjoyed writing Steel and Starlight and when I started Forged in Starlight I was really excited about it. But as time went on I found myself feeling rushed and pushed into putting out new content and I know it is because you are very excited about it and I can’t fault you that, but then the story felt like a job and I hate that.

I also made a huge Faux Pas and I don’t know how to fix it in my story how it is. Originally I was going to have Fili live as well and then my plotline would have been easier to form in the later stages but after rewatching the death scene many times I realized that there was really no way for him to come back from that realistically so at the last minute I scrapped it but had no plan B. I thought maybe I would come up with something, but as I was writing the latest chapter (which is like half done) I realized that I was really slacking and my writing was nowhere near up to my standard and I couldn’t finish it. I mean, I can post what I have but it’s not the same.

I really am truly sorry and I may end up picking it back up in a month or two but my head and heart just aren’t in it right now. :(


	9. Chapter 8

I bet you never thought that you’d see me again! My muse perked up recently and I’ve been thinking more about this story and I have found a way around my writers block, so huzzah.

I do plan on continuing this story but I won’t promise a chapter per week or even per month. They will go up when I can manage it and when I feel inspired. Right now I am feeling rather inspired so I expect another chapter to be up soon, perhaps within the week, perhaps within the month. I want to finish this. 

So enjoy guys! 

XxOxX

Kili reflected for a moment on the circumstances that had brought him to where he was now. Her hair was the first thing to catch his eye today when he walked into the room. She was practicing on the training dummy with dual swords and her movements were spellbinding graceful twists and turns as she rained down a stunning number of blows in quick succession with little signs of fatigue. Her fire red hair was swinging out behind her in a braid. He knew that sometimes the long locks got in her way but she did not wish to cut them. He had seen her wear her hair up before, but this braid was different. This was a dwarven braid and one that Iodi must have helped her with because Tauriel did not style her own hair like that. She would tie it back if it were in the way, not make a complicated piece of art out of it. Her hair set slow warmth coursing through his veins as he leaned against a wall and had watched her.

The Dwarven Prince (nearly King) was torn from his thoughts by the present as he lifted his arm which held his practice sword quickly to ward off the blow from his opponents’ sword. The clang of steel on steel sounded once again as the force of the blow traveled up his arm and into the newly scarred skin on his chest. The dwarven prince’s feet moved as he entered into an offensive stance and smirked as he landed a blow on skin with a solid thunk with the dull edge. “Point.” He grinned then quickly yelped as a swift blow landed on his backside.

“Never let your guard down.” The voice belonged to the woman who was at this time most curious and vexing to him. Tauriel’s eyes glimmered with mischief and mirth as she brought her practice sword to bear once more. “And I also believe that was a point for me.” 

Kili moved once again to engage her and after a few blows he scored another point once more and then another. He stole a quick glance at the now sizable crowd that had gathered to watch them spar. It had been his idea in the first place and one he now regretted as this only made it clear to him that as much as he had recovered he still had a long way to go before he was at the level he was before. After they had begun he realized by the second or third point for him that she was intentionally letting him win without making it overly obvious. A slow block there, a perfectly placed improper stance here and he knew why she was doing it, but his pride still stung. 

He thought back to when he had brought her to this large training room on one of their many nightly walks through Erebor and more often than not she spent quite some time in this room. Kili himself had only recently within the last two weeks began to train again with his wound now closed if not healed completely. He needed to make sure the skin wasn’t too tight over the scar otherwise he might lose some maneuverability in the muscles of his chest and arm so while it was still fresh he had to work it out even with discomfort. It had been another six weeks since their kiss in his quarters and since then they had not come nearly that close. Of course they had kissed here and there, stolen moments in time usually before parting at night but he needed and wanted more but he didn’t want to push, mostly because he had no idea how elves handled courting and he was reluctant to scare her off with the dwarvish customs of courting. Of course it would be better if he knew how Elves courted one another, but he worried that his customs and hers wouldn’t translate and any books he wanted on the subject weren’t in the library, or were in elvish, which he couldn’t read and hadn’t had the time to ask Tauriel to teach him. He hadn’t wanted to spend the limited time they had together on learning Elvish but instead learning more about her and showing her more of his world.

From there he had been goaded by his men both from the Company and not, to duel her for fun. The crowd grew from less than ten dwarves to at least thirty all of which were cheering him on, but he was tiring and his chest was pulling and hurting and he wanted to stop but didn’t want to have to ask. 

“That’s ten points now. I thought you were the Captain of the Guard, but I guess not.” He goaded playfully and blocked another strike before she suddenly pressed an attack that he could barely keep up with and his concentration slipped which was his only excuse when a foot hooked around the back of his ankle and pulled his leg out from under him. His backside hit the floor hard while he fell backward and only moments later a weight pressed on his abdomen gently and a sword pressed into the flesh of his throat. His vision was overtaken by Tauriel’s bemused expression. She smiled at him, “Yes I was and it is best for everyone if you do not forget it.” Her voice was loud enough to carry and he heard loud guffaws and chuckles as his men laughed at his predicament.

He was very conscious of her body pressing lightly onto his torso and her scent in his nose. Just as he was about to reach up to bring her down for a kiss her blade lifted off of his throat and her body from his. She held out a hand for Kili to grasp and he did so grudgingly and as he rose up he hissed in discomfort as the newly healed wound throbbed. Her expression of mirth turned to concern as her brow furrowed and her warm hands were suddenly attempting to pull his shirt aside.

He quickly grabbed her hands, “I’m fine. My backside is probably bruised and my ego is definitely bruised but I’m fine.” It was bad enough that he was beaten by a women and an elf and he didn’t want to be babied in front of the men he was supposed to lead. His coronation was in less than a month and the thought of it did not bring him any joy. In fact, the whole idea of it brought him dread but it was his duty and he would not shirk it. His uncle would throttle him from his grave if he even thought about shirking. 

Tauriel gave him a look, a look that told him that she did not believe him but would leave him alone until a later time where she would ambush him more thoroughly. “It looks like you have some company. I will leave you to them.” She nodded behind him and he turned to see several of his advisors coming toward him and let out a low groan. He glanced back at Tauriel only to find the space she had occupied vacant and he briefly admired her form as she walked away to continue her exercises. 

“My Lord, we need to speak with you.” Sirdoic’s voice made him turn his attention back to the three dwarven advisors. Kili nodded and began to walk out of the training room with the small group. 

“What is it?” He finally asked in a hushed voice after they had exited the large training room and entered another room that was not in use.

“We have been having some trouble with trade along the river to the south.”

“The Elves.” Dreas supplied quickly.

“What about them?” Kili would never get used to all this economic talk.

“They won’t allow us use of the river.” 

“We can go over land but it will take at least twice as long to get caravans across the distance and they will be more vulnerable to attack and the loss of goods.” Sirdoic intoned.

Dunri took this moment add, “Which is qui’ bad as we ‘ave qui’ a bit o’ goods to trade and it dunna need to be taken by bandits or what ‘ave ya.”

“Well do you have any plans to fix this then? And what good would use of the river do? It flows away from where we need goods to go.”

“Yes, but, it would still be faster going upstream along the banks or even through the forest. And that is provided that we may acquire passage and a guide. And after the merchants were out of the wood they could take the river downward to Osgiliath instead of travelling over land.” Dreas answered him thoroughly.

“Well, we thought maybe the elf could--.” Sirdoic was interrupted.

“—Tauriel.” Kili clipped out.

“Tauriel.” He corrected grudgingly, “We thought maybe that she could be of some help here. Since she is one of them.”

“Not really. She was banished by their king for coming to save my life.”

“Well she migh’ have some idea anyhow.” 

“How much longer will a land route take?” 

“At least a month if not longer and that’s if there are no storms or brigands to detain it. We would have to go around the whole of Mirkwood and that is no easy task.” Dreas answered with a grumble.

“And we would be missing and opportunity to trade our goods with them. Not that I really would want to trade with Elves but their gold and goods are still worth something. Rohan and Gondor are eager to begin trade negotiations and our merchants are practically snapping at each other like wild dogs to line their pockets.” Sirdoic gestured with a heavily ringed hand.

Kili looked at the three elder dwarves with long gray beards and heavy features and sighed, “I can promise you very little but I will speak with her tonight and give you an answer on the morrow. If the answer is no I want you to find out what it will take to have the merchants go around the forest with their goods and I want that plan figured out tomorrow as well. I also want you to speak to Dain since he has come back from the Iron Hills for the coronation and ask him to attend the meeting as well. His input will be greatly appreciated on the matter.”

“Many thanks, My Lord.” Sirdoic and the two others bowed their heads and exited the room. Kili rubbed his forehead with a sigh. It wasn’t likely Tauriel would want to speak to Thranduil about anything and it was even less likely that he would listen to her but maybe she would have some ideas nonetheless. The crown prince also exited the room and began the short walk back to the training hall.

%^%^%^%^

Trees swayed and insects moved and spoke among the green foliage where Tauriel now stood with eyes closed and the breeze tickling her face. Night had descended on Erebor where she now lived and a few minutes before she had watched the sun sink into the horizon while the bright oranges, pinks and purples slowly faded into the midnight blue of the night sky. Stars gleamed and twinkled in the canvas of their home and the elven woman felt calm and at peace.  
She had taken to climbing the mountain in the past few weeks to exercise her muscles and during one of her climbs she had found a small wooded area. It was nothing like the forest of her home but it did make her feel connected to the song of nature and green once more. The next day she had shared her spot with Kili who shared her joy and crafted a path up the mountain where she could put hand over hand safely. The rustle of branches above heralded a black bird as it launched itself into the sky. 

As soon as the branches ceased their noise she heard a few grunts and the scrape of boot on rock as Kili made his way up the side of the mountain to her sanctuary. Even though she knew that he would deny that he needed her help she began to walk to the edge of the cliff. Men no matter their race were stubborn about weakness and he was still healing so that would make him more stubborn than most. Their sparring today only confirmed this piece of knowledge for her. When she neared the cliff edge she could not help or stop the smile that sprang to life every time she laid eyes on him. She could only see the top of his head and his shoulders currently but he must have sensed her presence because he looked up and returned her smile, pulling himself up faster. Tauriel bent her knees and reached a hand down to him as he neared the top. Kili took her hand and pushed up on a foothold while she pulled him the rest of the way up. His chest expanded and contracted faster than usual from the exertion and a light sheen of sweat decorated his brow. “Tired?” She offered and chuckled at his glare.

“No. Although maybe I should find a way to rig a pulley system to it, just for the days I don’t want to work so hard.” 

“Hmmm.” She tilted her gaze down to him and he grinned just before reaching up and pulling her down for the kiss that she had denied him earlier. She offered no resistance to his actions and their lips met for a few brief seconds before she pulled back.

Kili, although slightly disappointed let her straighten, “That was barely even a kiss.”

“There will be another later.” She answered simply and gave a questioning look to Kili’s slightly furrowed brow.

“Do you not enjoy kissing me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Earlier today you-- .”

“—Were being foolish. You had that look in your eyes that tells me when you want to do something foolish and I could not allow that.” 

“What do you mean foolish?” His good, or at least not bad mood was rapidly dwindling and running south.

“It is one thing entirely to hear rumor and gossip about the future King Under the Mountain having a dalliance with an elf. It is another thing entirely to see such a thing. You must protect your reputation lest your men lose their faith in you. You are all fire and passion and headstrong rushing when you think. I have to be your opposite. If we are to succeed this force between us must be slow.” Tauriel lifted a hand to rest against his roughened cheek, “I do very much enjoy kissing you, Meleth nín.” And to prove her point she leaned down to do just that and the moment before it got too heated she pulled back once again and smiled at him. 

“You’re right. As always. I wasn’t thinking, but I don’t think it’s fair of us to have to sneak around.”

“We do not sneak. You and I are out and abroad in the day talking and being seen together. The only thing we do not do in the public eye is what you seem to want to do nearly all day long and that should not be for the public regardless.”

Kili was slightly surprised by her statement and he very much wanted her to elaborate, “What do you mean?”

“Hmmm?” She grasped his hand and began to pull him gently from the cliffside. 

“By the kissing thing… The public thing I mean?”

“What do you know about elves?”

“Very little I’d imagine. That’s why I asked.”

She gave him a glare and pulled him further into the trees. “What exactly do you think it means?”

“Well…maybe that you elves are all haughty and stoic and have no time for fun.”

Tauriel stopped and let his hand fall from hers while they stood together in the small clearing, “Elves love only once and we do not love lightly. While some places are more open with affection such as kissing, where I was raised and born was not. Sharing these experiences is sacred and should not be a part of the public eye. It is indecent and voyeuristic.” 

Kili was at a loss. “No one ever kissed?”

“Brief kisses on the cheek or lips lasting a second or two are for public. What you wish to do is not. You make me feel wild, warm, and daring. Too daring. I must keep myself in check while you are around lest you draw me into your debauchery.” She finished with a light and playful tone. 

“Debauchery? Are you accusing the King Under the Mountain of debauchery? That is a serious crime, one that I think needs to be punished.” He gave a grin, “But right now we have other things to talk about other than your treason.”

“What do we have to discuss?”

“Your people. Well, the elves of the Mirkwood if you still call them your people.”

“Ask.” 

“My advisors, you must have seen them, well they are trying to establish trade routes to the south and it would be the easiest to at least follow the river through Mirkwood provided the Elves aid us, but they are not inclined to do that in the least bit. Going around would take at least another month, even to and through Gondor to Rohan. And as you might already know; Thranduil has not been the easiest man to deal with.”

Tauriel’s soft snort made him smile, “You have learned that, have you?” 

“So they wanted me to ask you a good way to deal with him.”

Tauriel had the answer before he finished speaking, “The best way would not be to deal with him at all. He is far too stubborn and set in hating all of you and myself as well. He would never call it hate though. He is far too good in his mind for hate. If Legolas were here he may at least listen to us even if he would not grant our request.” She paused for a moment and Kili watched as a fire of thought sparked in her mind, “Do you still have the gems?”

“What gems?”

“Thranduil wished to bargain white gems—heirlooms--for your freedom. I was later told by Legolas about them. I know that Thorin refused to give them to him, but you must know where they are being kept, or know who was in charge of them.”

“I will have to look into it. I don’t actually know much about my fortunes. There are dwarves upon dwarves who manage the bits of that. Do you think it will be that easy?”

Tauriel smiled and gave a light laugh. “If I have learned anything in all my years it is that nothing is rarely easy.”

“I was afraid of that.” 

Tauriel laughed again and he pulled her back down for another kiss while the stars above them twinkled and shone.

XxOxX

Reviews make the heart grow fonder but I can go without. 

Hope you had a good Christmas and New years!


	10. Chapter 9

My kid is sick…I’m tired. But my brain wanted me to finish this tonight. So here it is, as promised. A bit shorter, sort of fillery but has important plot stuff. Next chapter should be longer. Possible big plot stuff. We will have to see where the muse takes us. 

Enjoy!

XxOxX

Kili sighed again over the papers on his expansive desk and picked up another parchment with yet another report on it. He had read this paper a few times before but still wasn’t sure what to make of it. Orcs had been spotted near the borders to the North, not many, but enough to cause some stir amongst both humans and dwarves. Kili’s first instinct was that of a warrior and to engage them quickly and be done with it. Bard, oddly enough, had convinced him to wait and watch. They had not passed far out of their territory and were as of yet not mobilizing, but a hard eye was being kept and the dwarves were at the ready should things change quickly. Not many knew about the orcs on the horizon, not even Tauriel, for her mountain grove faced the opposite direction from the area in question. 

He knew that if she knew about them she would go against his wishes and hunt them herself. It would not be to upset him or irritate him. She hated orcs and elves were not creatures to hate easily. Orcs killed her parents and killed him and she would destroy them with a ferocity and efficiency that would leave most chilled to the bone. Yes…it was better that she didn’t know just yet although he felt poorly about keeping anything from her. But, as Fili would say to him when they were doing something foolish, it isn’t a lie if you don’t mention it. 

He had sent a missive to Thranduil about his gems, which were safely nestled in the treasury and had been easily found due to their luminescence. He had yet to hear back from the Elven King and had wondered if the snobbish male had even read the missive, which was written in elvish by Tauriel. He tapped a finger on the desk in a drumming rhythm and thought about his elven maiden. They were reduced to mere glances in the halls in passing due to preparation for the coronation ceremony and his amazing lack of time. The dwarven prince lifted his arms to stretch and immediately made a pained noise and dropped his left arm while rubbing his newly healed and scarred skin with his right hand. He forgot about his limitations constantly which he supposed was both good and bad. A few days past he had tried to draw his bow but couldn’t manage it, much to his chagrin. He could almost hear her voice in his head when he grew upset, ‘Patience. It will come with time.’ He wanted it now. 

A knock on the door to his office prompted an “Enter,” from the Prince. A courier, Glaet, he thought it was entered.

“My lord. A missive has arrived for you. Tis from Thranduil, I believe. It just arrived.” The courier bowed to Kili before stepping forward after being acknowledged. He handed the parchment over the desk filled to the brim with parchments.

“Thank you, Glaet. Is there anything else?”

“No, my lord.”

Kili waved a dismissal and the dwarven male bowed once more before leaving the room. When the door shut Kili removed the parchment from the scroll carrier and broke the seal. And…of course…Elvish. Which he can’t read, but he knew someone that could.” With a quick grin he called to his guards outside the door to bid them to send for just the person he needed.

%&^&%&^

 

Tauriel drew back her hair and pinned the red locks in place away from her face. More training perhaps and a trip down to Old Dale to visit Bard’s children and perhaps even Bard himself, but she had not seen much of him since making her home in Erebor. As she was reaching down for her satchel there was a knock at the door. Confused and slightly hopeful she walked over and opened it, only to be greeted by the person that she least wanted to see in all Middle Earth, save perhaps one or two others. 

“Dis…Ah-.” She was cut off as the dwarven woman pushed into her room and shut the door behind her. “What is the--.” 

“Shh.” Dis silenced her loudly before taking a deep breath in, then releasing it. Kili’s mother looked up at her and Tauriel knew that her face belied her shock and agitation. “I know that I am not the easiest person to get along with. My brother said it to me more times than I can count and my da. I am stubborn, hardheaded, overprotective and tempermental. What I have never been is deliberately cruel to others. I am deeply ashamed of it now.” Dis took another breath, “Word had come that Smaug had been defeated and shortly after a battle between five armies took place. A battle in which my entire family had been slaughtered or so I thought. My brother and my eldest child were dead, but my baby, my Kili was alive. The thing I didn’t know about was you. Thorin had always hated elves and I had no love for them myself. In my state I stumbled into a room that held an elf in with my boy. A woman who everyone said saved my child. First I felt grateful to you, but then I thought to myself ‘Why would an elf do this for a dwarf?’ There is no love lost between our people. I had no idea what you would tell me. What price you might exact for your healing. When you told me that you loved him I did not take it well. Not well at all. I was grieving as well as grateful and could only see things through a veil of rage, hurt and anger. I should have been grateful to you instead of going off on you. There was no excuse for what I did and said. All I could think about was that Thorin would not wish this for his family and I had imagined my sons marrying good dwarven women, had Kili even married at all. Elves had a hand in my family’s woe to begin with and I took my anger and hurt out on you because you were there. After my son woke up I could have stopped, but by that time I was too deeply into the path to turn back. My pride would not allow me to admit that I was wrong and apologize then. I continued to be cruel to you, perhaps in hopes to make you leave and things got quickly out of control. My son is not happy with me and he has every right not to be. He is pushing me away and it kills me and I know that I was wrong. So I’ve come here to tell you so. I’ve come here to put my stubborn and foolish pride away and admit to you that I have treated you badly with no cause to do so save what I came up with in my own mind. I have hurt you and you have every right to hurt me back. I do not deserve your forgiveness for my transgressions, but I will still ask. I want to be a part of my sons’ second chance. Not many people get to have second chances. And if he wishes to spend what time he has with an elf, then I want to know why, want to know you.” 

Tauriel was surprised her jaw had not fallen to the floor at the shorter woman in front of her looking ashamed and troubled before a quick flicker of anger sparked to life. “You told me terrible things. You sabotaged me at every turn. You invaded your son’s privacy and were cruel for no other reason than to be cruel to me. You looked at me like I was nothing and you did it because you could not put your own pride aside to apologize to me?” The words were calm and measured but the edge beneath them was unmistakable. 

Dis nodded, “Aye. I should have done it the very first day, or even after my son woke up undamaged. I wanted to be angry and I wanted to hurt someone that to me was inconsequential. You would leave one day. Elves do not live underground and you would far outlive him regardless of anything else. Should you even desire children…I know very little about elven culture…you could not have any with my son. I could count on the fingers of one hand the couplings between Man and Elf and the children of such unions are few. And don’t look so surprised at what I do know about your people. I was the daughter of a King. History lessons were one of my favorite subjects. I knew that Kili would need to put the needs of his people above his own. I knew that hurting you may hurt him, but in my mind it was necessary and justified. I watched my grandfather put his own needs above that of his people and it led to our destruction. I was much younger than I am now, but time has only made me understand it more. I had no desire to really hurt you, you know.” 

“I know.” Tauriel’s words were quiet and well measured.

“You know?”

“Everything you said was true for the most part. I cannot give him children. Our union would cause unrest should we marry. I know that he cannot be with me and that he should not be with me. I have told him this, but it seems stubbornness is the most inherited trait in the Durin line. I am not strong enough to leave him and doing so would leave me broken in ways that you cannot even begin to understand.” She paused and entertained a few ideas before deciding, “I could choose to extend this feud between us if I wished. We could war with words and actions until you die and I stand cackling over your grave like the wicked thing you have made me out to be but that would only hurt Kili and I would never do that if I could help it.”

“Ah…in yet another way you are more gracious than I.”

“I do not mean to be gracious. It must be a mistake of my upbringing.”

Dis chuckled slightly at the slight taste of venom in her tone, “You are far too smart and clever for my son, you know. And if you were not set on loving my son and an elf we may have been friends.”

“Could we not change some of our circumstances then?”

“What do you propose?”

Tauriel extended her hand, “Greetings. My name is Tauriel.”

Dis smiled as well and took Tauriel’s hand. “My name is Dis.” 

“Would you like to take a seat?” Tauriel offered the dwarven matriarch with a gesture. 

“Not right now. I’m not quite ready for a heart to heart and get to know you just yet. You understand?”

Tauriel nodded and Dis turned toward the door, quickly unlatching it and opening only to be greeted by another dwarf. “Lady!” A male voice uttered in surprise. “I thought this was Lady Tauriel’s room…”

“It is. I was just leaving.” Dis stepped out the door and walked past the younger dwarf while Tauriel walked up to the open entrance and greeted her visitor.

“Yes?”

“Ah. Prince Kili requests an audience with you, M’lady. There has been a missive from the Mirkwood in Elvish. If you would follow me, please.” The dwarf looked at her feet nearly the entire time he spoke with her, only glancing up to her face a few moments. 

“I would be honored.” 

“Good.” The dwarven male turned from her and began to walk down the hall and Tauriel followed as expected while a smile tugged at her lips. It had been too long since she had seen him, even though in reality it had only been a short while. 

The now familiar winding halls were easily navigated and the dwarves within them had graduated from dubious contempt to something resembling friendliness and a few even waved at her or acknowledged her with a tilt of the head and eye contact. They had accepted her presence for the most part and it had begun to slowly fill the hole that had been left by the loss of her previous and only home and people. 

She passed by the entrance to the royal chambers and nodded at the guards stationed there. Her guide approached the first door, Kili’s office, and knocked. The two guards stationed at that door also nodded to Tauriel. And one spoke to her gruffly, “You fight well…for an elf.” But before Tauriel could say anything to the speaker the door was opened to reveal the stubbled face framed by dark hair that caused her heart to warm anytime she laid eyes on it. 

Her guide stepped aside as did Kili as he swept a hand in to invite her inside. She ducked her head slightly and walked into the room. She heard the door shut behind her and movement that she sidestepped easily before turning to face her attacker who was looking slightly disgruntled at not having caught her. “Work before play, my dear Prince. Show me this letter.” 

Kili let out a rather childish and dramatic sigh before crossing the room to pick up a parchment and turn around to find her rather close. She bent down until their lips were nearly touching before smiling and snatching the paper out of his hands while gliding away teasingly. Before she could get too far hands closed around her waist and hauled her back until her backside was touching the desk and she was being hauled down for a rather intense kiss. 

The parchment in her hand floated down to the floor as her hands buried themselves in his hair. The stubble on his face was coarse but smooth against her chin. She may have made a pleased sound as he deepened and slowed the kiss. One of his calloused hands cupped her cheek while the other slid down the back of her neck, past her shoulder, down her shoulderblade and trailed down her side before the strong hand gripped her hip and kneaded the flesh there. A spark of something warm flared to life in her belly and her heart jumped up another notch. The sudden intensity of this new feeling had her breaking the kiss and she placed her hands on his chest as if bringing up a shield to fend off an attack. The dwarf in front of her looked slightly dazed, just a slight cloudiness of his eyes but they cleared rapidly while her head was still cloudy, dizzy and light and that slight flicker of warmth in her belly was slowly going out. 

“You look…--.”

“Yes.” She interrupted him with her hands still on his chest and felt his heartbeat thump underneath the thin shirt he wore and cleared her throat, “Yes.” 

He gave her a rather cheeky and smug grin before taking a step backward. He leaned over and picked up the parchment before holding it out to her.

Tauriel cleared her throat again and took the parchment from him. Her eyes scanned the paper and Kili watched as her expression grew pensive and her brow furrowed in…perhaps concentration, or maybe annoyance. She huffed and she placed the document on his desk behind her firmly. “He is going to send a representative to Dale in three days’ time. That representative will be given a portion of the gems in question to verify authenticity and draft a possible agreement to use the forest as part of your trade route if the gems are authentic. That representative will be sent back with the portion of the gems and Thranduil will send another message after your coronation. He also wishes you well and is impressed by your miraculous recovery.”

“Oh? Is that all? He’s insufferable on paper as much as he is in person.” Kili huffed. “Well I guess we will have to tell Bard that he is going to have some visitors, although I would think Thranduil will tell him himself.”

“Not we.” Tauriel’s voice was clipped. 

“What do you mean?”

“Not we. I am not to be within the city when the representative comes.”

“Is that some sort of silly banishment thing? Well we aren’t in Mirkwood and he has no authority in Dale.” 

“No. And yes. He made a specific point to disclude my presence in a small note address specifically to me. So I will not be joining you.”

The prince threw his arms up and turned from her to start pacing, “You bloody well are.” He swore a few words in Khuzdul. “He can’t do that.” 

“It is alright, Meleth nín. Sîdh. Be calm.” She soothed and drew near him to place a hand on his shoulder. “I do not mind. This is not my business.”

“It damn well is.” He grumbled as his hand crossed over his chest to grasp hers and pull it to his lips for a quick kiss. “They can’t just exclude you. You are a damned elf.” And the woman I love.

“This is too important for you and it will be your first real act as king. Trade agreements between kingdoms are large affairs.”

“I don’t want the crown. I’d like to hurl it off the mountaintop.” His tone was childish and Tauriel was glad his back was to her as she couldn’t hide the eye rolling and chiding smile that now adorned her face.

She quickly thought of a way to switch the topic. “Your mother stopped by my quarters.” Her attempt at diversion worked wonderfully as he turned around slowly with wide eyes and released her hand, letting it fall to her side. 

“What?”

“I know those ears work well enough. You know exactly what I said.”

“My mother? Are you alright?”

“Very well, actually.”

“Then it must not have been my mother.” His eyes were still wide and his expression now confused rather than angry.

“It was. In fact she even apologized…Kili!” She pulled the dwarf, who had proceeded to place a hand over his heart and fake swoon over to the side of the room and pushed him firmly onto his backside onto the bench. “You are being dramatic.”

“My mother never apologizes. For anything. It took weeks to even convince her to let my go with Fili and Thorin. Even then we practically had to sneak out.”

“She apologized for treating me poorly. I forgave her. I believe she wishes to start over.” It was then that she was rewarded with the most relieved smile and was pulled close by warm hands that encircled her frame and a face that buried itself in her midsection.

“I didn’t understand why she was so set on hating you. It was a side of my mother I have never seen before and don’t want to see again. Of course I’m not sure how anyone could hate you. Fili liked you. Or at least he respected you even if he didn’t actually like you. I never really got the chance to ask him.” 

Tauriel lifted her hand to stroke his head, while the other pressed softly into his back to comfort him. “He was grateful to me for saving you. It was one piece of information I knew about him. He was very protective of you. Thorin as well.”

“We were blood.” Kili answered simply as they held each other. 

“Do you wish to talk about it? You have not said much about them since the battle.” 

Kili dropped his arms and lifted his head to look up at her. “I’m not quite ready yet for all that.”

“You will never be ready. Not completely. It is merely a hurdle to jump and when you are ready to make the leap I will be here to listen.”

“I love you.” He grinned at her.

“And I you, meleth nín.” She answered his smile with one of her own. Tauriel opened her mouth but before she could utter a word a knock sounded at the door. She gave a look of regret to her beloved and stepped away from him to cross the room and take a place in the seat in front of his desk.

Kili also moved to sit in his chair quickly, “Yes?” He called out after they were settled. It took less than half a minute for them to get into position.

The door opened slightly to reveal another dwarven face. “My Prince. You are needed in the council room.” Kili sighed softly. 

“Wait there. I will be out in a moment.” He glanced at Tauriel and after the door closed again he spoke, “Thank you, amrâlimê. I’m sorry we couldn’t spend more time together doing things that don’t involve work and duty.”

“There will be other times for other activites. Now go. Your people need you to give orders and strut around.” 

“I could start ordering you about.”

“You could, in fact, try, dear Kili. And you would see where it would lead.”

“Spoilsport.” He sassed back to her as he followed her to the door. “Duty calls.”

#$#$#$#

Eyes in the dark followed the humans as they bustled about the city. The creak and groan of armor was barely audible as the small party shifted from side to side while keeping watch. “What we doing here?” one asked and made a pained noise as a fist struck out to punish the speaker. The leader of the party made a motion and they fell back as a unit. So far there had been little in the way of resistance. Both the Men and Dwarves knew that they were here. He had seen to it. But to his surprise nothing had been done about it. Inaction did not mean weakness as much as the rest of them wanted to think it. It had been very difficult reining them in and keeping them on task. These were not the brightest of orcs but they were small and useful so the Maester had him take them. 

“You don’t need to know what we are doing here. All you need to do is obey. The Maester wishes us here. We do not question.” The party leader turned his attention away from the new city to the mountain. Soon they would have what they wanted. Soon the Maester would have the mountain. 

XxOxX

Anyone like the twist at the end? The Maester is not Sauron. Things are about to get sort of fun and juicy…and possibly a little heartbreaking on the Kiliel front. Not everything can be paradise all the time. That’s not very interesting.

And Dis. Anyone suspicious? Just wondering. :)

Kili is being portrayed a little weaker than I intend. That will be remedied in the near future. Think of this as my “getting back into the groove of things” chapter. He’s gonna do some major King stuff also in the near future.

Tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 10

Hello again Lovelies! 3 chapters in three weeks isn’t it? I just felt the urge to write. I hope you enjoy it!

XxOxX

Kili entered the chamber and the scrape of stone against stone echoed through the small chamber as the elder dwarves around the table stood, bowed, and then sat back down. Kili took his east around the table and nodded to each of them before he gave a wave to being the meeting. “My Prince. I hope you fare well today. Have ye by chance learned anything from the elves about our trade routes?” Dreas had started speaking before Kili’s hand settled onto the table. 

“Yes. I just received a missive. I am to go to Dale in two days’ time to meet with a representative…--.”Kili began before another voice interrupted him. 

“Representative?” Sirdoic intoned. “Does the coward Elven king wish not to show his face?”

“Unacceptable.” Another huffed.

“Tis too elate fer a message to be sen’ back. How do we ken tis no trap or test?” Dunri added.

Kili, of course, hadn’t yet though about any of this. His mind did not easily snatch at the web or politics and deceit. It was a grand game of lies, posturing and coin. Had he more time to think about it these concerns might have come up, or that is at least what he wanted to think. “I doubt such a trap would take place in full view of our allies.”

“They were once elvish allies as well, if you don’t remember.”

“You speak as if I were not there, atop the battlements when Thranduil and Bard came to the gates, one demanding and one asking to receive a share of the treasure.” Kili’s voice had taken a sharp edge which was directed at the speaker who had the capacity to look at least a little sheepish at his statement.

“Apologies. It was some time ago and my memory is not what it used to be.”

“Well as to what they were, now they are our allies. Bard and I know one another and I don’t think he would easily betray us. We have aided the city in far greater ways than the Lord of Mirkwood.” He thought it best not to mention Tauriel at this moment and her relationship with Bard and his children as addition evidence. They adored her, or at least the little one did.

“Be that as it may; you cannot possibly go the this meeting.” Dreas argued.

“I agree. It would put Thranduil in a place of power if the future king under the mountain dealt trade business with any but another King.” Sirdioc leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers, looking thoughtful.

“I can see your point.” Kili agreed. And he could, in fact, see his point. He had to start actually stepping up, despite the fact that he was not yet a King and his coronation was only two weeks away. “But how will we keep the peace then? Thranduil is already in a position of power as he controls apart of the route. He could get by without his gems.”

“From what Bofur and few of the others told me, the King was ready to keep you imprisoned for life unless Thorin agree to return the gems. He wants them quite badly I think.”

“I agree, my lord. I also believe that this is a test. We must gain leverage.”

“So I should send one of you in my place?” Kili’s eyebrow arched. It was not that he didn’t trust his advisors but he was of the mentality that if you want something done right you must do it yourself.

“Don’t sound so skeptical. You are not a barter or merchant. You have no experience with things such as this. Whomever you would choose would take a list of what we agree on to be terms of this agreement and what have you and bargain with this representative for a real meeting.” Sirdoic explained carefully. 

“Would the elf be willing to help us?”

“Thranduil specifically demanded that she not attend. He also wished a sample of the gems to verify authenticity and as a gesture of goodwill.” Kili sat back in his chair, feeling a bit better about this whole mess already. This was technically most of what a king did anyway, right? It consisted mostly of big decisions on his shoulders and delegating to others. 

There was some muttering and grumbling as each dwarf weighed his newest statement in their heads and seemed to come to an idea at the same time. “Agreed.”

“Really? I expected more of a fight.”

“I believe that it shall be our gesture of goodwill. And I think we all would want a sample of the goods we were wishing to purchase to verify worth. It is bad business not to.” 

“I need a scribe!” Kili called out the door to the guards. “Now how do we go about doing this?”

“Firs’ my lord, we need boundaries I thin’. An maps to draw the route.” Dunri explained. “Amoun’ o’ goods and timin’ and ‘ow often they woul’ be travellin’.”

“We also need a demand and receive list as well. Things we could gain from trade with the elves while using the route and where they could write down what they needed as well.”   
A younger female dwarf with spectacles and ink stains over her fingers walked in carrying sheaves of paper and a writing palette with feathered quill and inkwell. “You called for a scribe?”

“Yes, sit please.” Kili motioned to an empty chair next to him and turned his attention back to his council members. “So, what does this document need to say?” 

$#$#$#$#

Kili was mentally exhausted by the time he exited the room. His mind filled with words that were unfamiliar and sentences both complex and simple. But at the end of it they gained a parchment that would be taken to Dale and fought over. He had ended up choosing Sirdoic for his representative, much to the chagrin of the rest of them and he would be heading to Dale for the meeting with a small satchel of white gems and parchment in hand. Despite the distrust he had of any politician and noble that were not family he knew that he would at least not be betrayed as he was mostly certain that Bard would have to be there as Lord of Dale. The long stone archways and corridors made Kili feel as if he had known this place all along and when he reached his destination he was greeted with a hearty hello and a pair of gloves throw at him, which he caught, rather proudly at that.

“You’re late.” 

“How can I be late if we hadn’t agreed on a time?” Kili turned to face the owner of the voice and grinned as his arm was grasped and he was pulled into a quick embrace.

“Late to me.” Bofur clucked his tongue at the younger dwarf while wagging a finger, “Not that you’ve been here to grace us with your presence, oh great King Under the Mountain.” He then gave an exaggerated bow while his brother Bifur chuckled from his table near them. 

“Shove off.” Kili pushed him away while he was straightening causing him to fall flat on his backside with a grunt.

“Now that was rude.” Bofur used his hands to push himself back up and dust off his clothes, “I think I should have you banished, you know.”

“You could try. I might just have to fight you.” The younger dwarf was grinning madly now. 

“I’m so afraid.” Sarcasm dripped from his words. 

“You should be. My head is about ready to split open. You may see horrors that you aren’t ready for.” The foreboding tone he used only earned a sideways ‘are you serious’ look.

“All that high and mighty nonsense will make it do that, you know.” Bifur’s eyes darted up from the project on the table and met Kili’s glare. 

“So if I decided to leave all this behind to spare my poor mind would you come?”

“I’d have to think about it.” Bofur had quickly moved out of arm’s reach as he said that and pulled out several tools. 

“I wouldn’t blame you. It’s paradise here for some of you.” Kili crossed the room to sit at a bench.

“Stop complaining. You are disgustingly rich and powerful. It must be such a burden.” He handed a few of the tools to Kili and bent down to pick up a rather large covered item and placed it onto the table as well. 

“There’s more to life than being rich and powerful—ow!” Kili was cut off as he was struck by a small wooden rod on the back of his head. 

“Take that back!” Bifur waved another stick in warning from across another table.

“Fine! Ouch.” He uncovered the large rectangular package and smiled. “Anyone bother it? Come looking around?”

“Nope. Everyone is pretty particular about their tools and projects around here. Not many are going to touch something that isn’t theirs for fear of getting paid back in a nasty way.” 

“Where is everyone?”

“Break I think.” Bofur scratched his head, “I really don’t know. They’ll be back.” 

Kili looked down at the clay mold and carefully parted the two halves. “It is nice to be just us.” 

Bofur whistled as he stared at the carving that was nestled in the center of the soft clay, “That’s some fine work you’ve done to that.”

“And it’s still not done yet.” Kili gently caressed the intricate dips of his design before picking up the slim shaping and carving tool, “Just a little more and it will be ready to fire.”

“I never thought of you as a designer, you know.” 

“I am a smith, if you forgot. I know how to make molds for weapons.” 

“If you think that is just a weapon you are daft. It’s a work of art. And with your arm still not working quite a full strength it is especially brilliant.” 

“How are you healing up, Kili?” Bofur was still chipping away at his own project. 

“Well enough I think. I still get painful twinges and the skin is still fairly tender and I can’t pull a bow yet but Tauriel says that I have to be patient. I did die.”

“Terrifying, to be dead, then not I think.”

“Sometimes I lay awake at night and think about the fact that it shouldn’t have been me, you know? That it should have been Thorin or Fili who lived and not me.”

A hand landed on his shoulder and gave a squeeze. “We all miss them. But you shouldn’t dwell on it. They wouldn’t want you to live in the past when you have such a future ahead of you. Thorin reclaimed his mountain and Fili would want you to be happy.”

“I know.” Kili agreed, “Now no distractions. This has to be perfect.”

“She is a lucky girl. Does she even know that you are doing this?”

“No. And I intend to keep it that way.”

“But she does know that you are courting her, right? That kind of thing can’t be a surprise to women.” Bofur looked concerned and Kili waved him away.

“Not sure if she does in so many words, but this should do a lot of the explaining, right?” 

“She’s an elf. They might have totally different customs. You gotta think about that.”

“Well it’s not like I can just outright ask her about her courting customs, you know. Because then it would be obvious and possibly embarrassing.”

“Would it be more embarrassing than giving her a courting gift and her turning it down without knowing what that means?”

“I can see your point.” Kili grudgingly admitted, “But I still can’t outright ask her.”

“Maybe that friend of hers can lay it out for her and get answers for you.” Bifur chimed in again.

“Great idea! That could actually work.” He tapped his chin and grimaced at the still abominable lack of a beard. He had expected just a little more growth while he was doing nothing by lying in a bed all day and if it had grown he really couldn’t tell the difference.

“And this one right here is going to lead us. Mahal save us all.—Hey!” He narrowly dodged a tool that was thrown in his direction. “Get to your job!”

They all laughed as Kili bent down to continue carving into the molding clay.

$%$%$

“Tauriel!!!!!” The squeal came from her right and she managed to turn just in time to brace for the impact of a small child running full tilt into her body. 

“Hello, Tilda.” She smiled down at the small human child. 

“It’s been forever since you came to see us!” 

“Yes it--.”

“Tilda! You can’t run off like—oh, Tauriel!” The elder sister whom had been running slowed to a walk and embraced Tauriel as well before looking down at her unrepentant sister. 

“It’s Tauriel, Sigrid!” The girl pouted. “She hasn’t seen us in forever!”

“It’s only been a few weeks.”

“Forever.” The girl stubbornly replied.

Tauriel laughed as Tilda released her, “It must seem like forever to you. When you are small things often take forever.” 

“Papa is home. Are you hungry, Tauriel? Let’s go home.” Tilda took her hand and began leading her through the lively city. She heard Sigrid sigh and follow behind them. 

The girl chattered on about all the things that were interesting to a small child while Tauriel listened and before too long they were entering the residence of Bard, Lord of Dale. Bard had never been one for lavish tastes and even now his home was functional, comfortable and not overly fine. The master of the house himself was sitting at the table fletching arrows. He looked up and gave a nod and small smile to Tauriel, “Hello, Tauriel. I see my daughters have caught you.”

“I did! I brought her here cause she is a trespasser!” Tilda announced and the older people in the room caught on to the game quickly. 

“It’s a good thing you did. Who knows what a rogue elf could have done to the city.” Bard’s voice was grave and serious.

“Do you really think so, da?”

“Of course! We will have to interrogate her to find out her intentions. Do you know how to do that?” Her father stood from his chair and got into a cabinet.

“No. How?” She sounded utterly fascinated. 

“With…cookies.” He pulled out a glass jar filled with the sugary dessert and Tilda laughed. 

“Can I be a prisoner too, da?” Tilda hopped over to her father who handed her two cookies.

“You can be a princess.”

“I like that better.” 

“Here. Go give one to Tauriel.” He handed another cookie to the girl whom already had stuffed a whole cookie into her mouth. She crossed the room and handed the cookie over to Tauriel before skipping into the living area. 

“Thank you.” Tauriel followed the girl to the living area before sitting down. Suprisingly Bard also joined them as well as Sigrid. “Where is Bain?”

“He’s fishing with some other boys.” Bard answered while sitting down on a stool. “Do you know anything about some meeting in two days?”

“If it is between Thranduil and Kili, yes.”

“Yes. I received a message about it yesterday. I knew that Kili wanted to start up a trade route but I do not want to be ordered about in my own city.”

“That is not what he intended when starting this.”

“I know, but at least this might give me a chance to talk to both sides and figure out where we are going to fit in with all this. The city lives because of the dwarves, but the people were alive because of Elvish aid. It puts us in the middle and I don’t like it.”

Tauriel was about to answer when Tilda interrupted her, “Are you going to visit us again then?”

“No. Not that day.”

“Why not? It sounds important.” 

“It is, but it is also quite boring. It would not be any fun.”

“But Kili will be there.”

“Yes. Like your father he must do things that are not fun.”

“Oh. Well will you come after?” 

“Perhaps.”

“Is Kili a king?”

“Not yet. He’s still a prince.” Tauriel couldn’t help the smile that was tugging at the corner of her lip in response to the girl’s curiosity.

“But he’s going to be king?” 

“Yes.”

“Does that mean you are going to be a Queen? Can I be your princess? Are you going to get married?” Tilda rapid fired the questions in quick succession and Tauriel gave a quick panicked glance to Bard, whom seemed interested as well.

“That is quite a bit more complicated.”

“Why?”

“Because he is a dwarf and I am an elf. We are different.”

“But if you love each other then why should it matter?”

“Out of the mouths of babes, they say.” Bard’s response made her pause but she quickly answered the girl.

“It should not, but it does.”

“Well how are you going to have babies if you can’t get married? Old lady Evenna says that you can’t have babies out of wed…lock.” 

“Kili and I have not spoken about any of that yet.”

“Don’t you want to get married and have babies?”

Tilda’s question sparked a disturbance in Tauriel as she had not given much thought to the situation in that way before. It had been mostly abstract and living in the moment these past few months. She had Kili, but for how long? Her mind which had been quiet began to race. How would they get married? Would that even make her Queen if they did? Would it even be allowed? “I had never thought about it before.” She answered truthfully.

“You are so pretty and so is Kili. You would have pretty babies.” Tilda was small and didn’t think much about her questions and despite the fact that Tauriel had said that she could not have children with Kili aloud it was not until this moment that the true import of those words hit her and briefly caused her chest to ache. Tauriel had never wanted children, being past the usual age for betrothal and childbearing at 600 she had never really felt the urge to be a mother. Being a warrior called to her more than caring for children. Even Legolas and those fledgling feelings had not sparked that want within her. Being around Bard’s family made her happy and spending time with Tilda especially, but she did not dwell on it and barely thought much about it at all and what it meant to her. She must have looked troubled because as the girl was asking yet another question her father interceded. 

“Enough questions, little one. Go fetch Tauriel a drink for her cookie.” Tilda stood and raced into the dining area to pick up a cup and bucket and race outside.

When she was gone Bard studied her, “Are you alright? Did she upset you?”

“No.”

“Are you sure? Because you look troubled.”

“I am well. She just caused me to think.”

“About a family with children?”

“Can you not have them?” Sigrid asked, almost sadly and after glancing at her father she uttered a quick, “Sorry.”

“I can, if I choose to, have a child. I am past the usual age for childbearing but it is not unheard of. Kili is also capable of having children.”

“But not the two of you together?”

“The instance of half elven children of Men and Elf are rare and few. That of an offspring between and dwarf and elf? Never.”

“Just because it has never been tried before doesn’t mean it is impossible.” The girl observed.

“Dwarves and Elves are made differently. The similarities between Men and Elves are greater. At any rate would the dwarves accept and elven queen?”

“Did you not think of all this before? Why now?”

“I have not had much time to dwell on it, perhaps, or I have been avoiding the topic.” Tauriel observed. “Children see to the heart of things, don’t they?”

“I know many women who do not have children. They seem happy.” Sigrid’s words were meant to be a comfort and they were in a small way to Tauriel.

“What is your opinion, Bard?”

“My children are my greatest strength and greatest weakness. I have never known a love like being a father. Others do not feel the same about it. However it is your choice how you live your life.”

Tauriel nodded as the door swung open to reveal a panting child with a water bucket and cup, “I brought the water!” 

“That you did my little princess.” 

Tilda brought Tauriel a cup as she bit into her cookie and let the sweetness explode on her tongue. “Your hair is so pretty. Can I fix it?”

Sigrid gave her a wide eyed look and slight shake of the head but Tauriel smiled at the child and nodded. “Yes.”

Tilda gave a squeal of glee and ran further into the house, returning a moment later with a brush and comb. The elven woman let down her hair and the girl went to work. She stayed well into the evening and by the time she had returned to Erebor the gates were illuminated only by torchlight. Tauriel made her way tiredly down to her room. She opened the door, stepped inside and quick as a lighting strike pulled her dagger on an intruder, who squeaked and stumbled backwards into a chair. 

“Mahal’s mercy!” Iodi panted, “What was that for?!” 

“Apologies.” She quickly put the knife away and hurried over to her friend to offer a hand up.

“You nearly caused my heart to burst from my chest.”

“If there is a strange person in my quarters who means me harm I will ask questions later and act now.”

“Remind me never to wait for you in your quarters again.”

“Without permission. You may wait in my quarter with permission and foreknowledge.” Tauriel corrected, “What are you doing here?”

“We have a problem.”

“What sort of problem?”

Iodi took a deep breath before beginning. “There are a startling amount of single dwarven women here.”

“From what I know of your people that is not uncommon.”

“What is not so common is the fact that most of them have arrived in the past week and are talking about Kili.”

An unfamiliar feeling began in Tauriel’s chest, a cold sort of dread. “What do you mean?”

“I spoke to a few of them and they seemed to be under the impression that the unmarried soon to be King Under the Mountain was interested in marrying. Or would soon be interested because that is what Kings do. They marry.”

“Kili would not ask for dwarven women…”

“You know who would? Dis would. She has been trying from the moment she got here to break you apart.”

“She apologized.” Tauriel began to sound panicked. 

“When?”

“Today.” 

“But not last week?”

“It cannot be her. It must be someone else.” She was beginning to really panic now, the cold feeling growing throughout her body. “They can give him what I cannot. They will never accept me as his wife.” 

“Calm. Be calm.” Iodi reached out to grasp Tauriel’s quivering arm, “You said it yourself that Kili would not ask for dwarven women to be paraded around him. You have nothing to fear.”

“I have to see him. He has to know.” She paused, “I have to find Dis.” 

“We must deal with one thing at a time. You need to rest and not bang on the royal chambers so late at night. Nothing is happening just yet. And the guards will never let you through without a personal summons. I will stay with you tonight and first thing in the morning we will go together.” Iodi spoke in a soothing tone and Tauriel’s heartbeat and breathing slowed as she calmed. 

“Apologies once again, my friend.” 

“If someone else were trying to steal my potential husband away from me I might become rather violent with her. Your reaction was quite normal.”

“What was it?”

“Probably jealousy and it would not something you might have felt before.”

“Are you certain about this?”

“I believe that after his coronation he will be introduced to the prospective wives. The line of Durin must continue and all of that.” 

“And you wish to go to him first thing in the morning? I do not know if I will be able to sleep.”

“Which is why I brought you a sleeping draught.” The dwarven woman reached into a satchel and pulled out a small vial. “Shouldn’t leave you sleepy in the morning.” 

Tauriel took the vial and peered into it before uncorking it and swallowing the contents. “You will stay with me?”

“Of course. Now get some rest. We will know more tomorrow.”

Tauriel nodded and shed her clothes save the shift she would sleep in. The draught was already beginning to make her eyes heavy as she nestled herself in bed. “Good night.”

Tauriel didn’t hear her response.

XxOxX

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn. Do you guys think it is Dis? Or someone else? Or is it just rumor? This is sort of a record for me at this point but don’t expect another chapter next week. If it comes then cool. If not I don’t want to disappoint anyone but it will come.

Tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 11

Prepare yourselves. This is gonna be a bumpy ride my lovelies.

XxOxX

Tauriel’s journey to consciousness was gently guided by a hand shaking her shoulder and a soft voice telling her to wake up. Her eyes initially refused the command from her mind to open and all she wanted to do was sleep. “Tauriel you need to wake up. If I had known what that draught would do I would have given you a weaker dose for Mahal’s sake.” Iodi’s voice permeated her semi-conscious mind and it only took a few moments for her to remember things from last night and her eyes shot open and she pushed herself up to a sitting position. The world abruptly shifted in a dizzying motion as she watched her friend stumble back with her sudden movement. “Ack!” She squawked as the dwarven woman righted herself. “Warn me next time. I’ve been trying to wake you up for a few minutes now. You were sleeping like the dead.” 

“What time is it?” Tauriel’s world finally stopped spinning and she set one foot on the ground, then the other and pushed herself up to hurry to her wardrobe for clothing. The screen that separated her bathing area worked nicely to conserve her modesty and retain her ability to speak with her friend.

“Not much past breakfast time. If we hurry we can still get something to eat.”

“Eat?” Tauriel’s tone was sharper than she intended.

“Yes. Eat. Whatever is going to happen won’t happen within the next hour. At least I would hope not. So you need to eat, having something on your stomach will help to settle you. And I’m starving.”

With her clothes on the floor from the night before she placed a clean washcloth in the warm bowl of water on a stool and proceeded to wash her face and hands. “Perhaps you are right.” 

“I know I am. Now, you have to hurry. The food will not wait forever!” 

Tauriel chose an outfit at random, which just happened to be a light grey corseted dress that laced up in the front. As the cloth settled over her form she ran a brush through her hair and proceeded to pin it up and away from her face before tightening the corset while walking out of the screened area. Her feet easily slipped into a pair of soft soled walking shoes and after she tied the lace up the two women set out of Tauriel’s room and into the mountain.

Iodi parted ways with her in the dining hall after being tracked down by her superior and set onto some task that she couldn’t escape from. There were times that Tauriel had forgotten that Iodi had responsibilities and duties other than that of friend. She was still an apprentice and still very young and had quite a bit to learn.

Tauriel had chosen a small amount of ripe berries to settle her stomach with and made her way through the wide corridors that led to the royal suites. She was not detained by the guards at the entrance, nor did the guards at the door to his office stop her when she went to knock on the door. “The Prince already has another visitor.” She was warned as she finished knocking. 

“Who?”

“You’ll see lass.” 

The door opened to reveal a pensive looking Kili and as the door opened his visitor was revealed as none other than the traitorous woman herself. Kili moved away from to door and gestured Tauriel in before closing the door quickly. Tauriel stalked toward the older dwarven woman, “You.” Her voice was as sharp as one of her blades. “You liar.” 

“What do you speak of, lass?” Dis asked calmly.

“You wanted to make peace, start over, and then you do this? How could you be so cruel?” Tauriel pointed a finger in her direction and felt her anger rise.

“Tauriel? What are you talking about?” Kili asked from behind her. 

“The dwarrowmaids that are coming to this city in droves! Did you think that I would not notice? Not care?” Anger and panic had taken a deep root within her in a small amount of time and she spoke without thinking for possibly the first time in years.

“Tauriel, be calm. I…” 

Tauriel cut Kili off, “You have been set from the first moment you stepped into his room and found me there to tear me from him. Do not pretend that you are innocent in this.” She began to moved toward the woman that was the target of her anger and the trigger.

“Tauriel.” This time Kili’s tone was slightly louder. 

“And now you bring potential wives for him? Nin gwerianneg.” She hissed at the now slightly irritated woman.

“Tauriel! Cease!” Kili shouted now, coming to the front of her and halting her progress. “What has gotten into you?”

Tauriel now felt quite foolish and her blood rushed to her face after Kili’s reprimand. Where was her control? She came into this room with a plan and it all fell apart when she spotted Dis. She cursed her own foolishness and hotheadedness which had never been character traits until recently. Was that what jealousy did to one’s self? Did it make them irrational creatures who would sooner strike out than reason? She did not like this feeling. “I do not know.”

“Come, sit.” He led her gently over to a couch were tears threatened to make themselves known. “Why were you shouting at my mother?”

“I did not intend on doing that, you must know that.” Tauriel’s voice was thick and her emotions were rattling about in her mind and her heart like dice in a cup.

“It is alright. If I was her I might be a little on edge as well.” Dis had come to stand closer to them while Kili took her hand and stroked it with his thumb. 

“Why?” 

“Tauriel must have heard about the women they have invited to Erebor. Although how that is, I do not know. The fact that they are here is not common knowledge yet but soon will be and rumors will be running with the wind.” Dis explained calmly. 

“Women? They?” Kili’s confusion was evident in his tone.

“The council has deemed it necessary for you to begin courting a suitable dwarven woman as soon as you become King. Most of the young women are relatives of the council members, however distant and they are all prime marriage candidates with suitable dowries and a desire to become Queen. For them to even make this journey at all is quite the feat.”

“The council?” Tauriel looked up at the dwarven woman now, assessing her for hints of untruth and found only a calm, sympathetic looking and slightly stubbled face. 

“Aye. I am not the only one who has seen the two of you, who knows about my son’s dalliance with an elf of all things.” Dis’s tone was not its usual condescending snideness and made Tauriel feel all the more foolish.

“It’s not a dalliance, ma.” Kili almost growled and it made Tauriel’s heart quicken as it always did when he said foolishly romantic things.

“I know that. And I’m sure the council knows that but I do not think they will be as understanding as I can be. I had come this morning to share this information with you and I suspect she did the same. Finding me here must not have been easy for her. The conclusion she jumped to was not out of the realm of possibilities.”

“It isn’t like you to just change your mind about someone once you have made it up, ma. You could be shifting the blame away from you.” Kili pointed out calmly and his tone was not accusatory despite the words being so.

Dis chuckled, “Finally starting to think like a noble. I could, yes, be doing that. I would not choose such low breeding stock as those girls you will see. My sights would have aimed higher. As far as I know there are only fifteen young dwarven maidens in the city and you will meet each one at your coronation.”

“And I will tell each of the fifteen to go home.” 

“Kili.” Tauriel practically whispered his name. “I think you should meet them.” Tauriel’s mind was rapidly clearing in a different direction than when she had first come to this room to speak with him.

“Did you get enough sleep? Are you feverish? Do elves even get ill?” He placed his palm on her forehead and looked her over, “What do you mean that I should meet them? I will when I get to it when I tell them to go home.”

Tauriel lifted her eyes, meeting his gaze, “I think that you should consider it.” The doubt that had only been a spark in the back of her thoughts roared to life. The past few days had added enough potential fuel to the fire that it took only a moment for her thoughts to travel down the path less travelled. 

“Where is this coming from? I don’t want them. I want you.” He smiled at her and Tauriel fought hard not to smile back at his earnest and endearing expression.

“We have been around and around this topic and I think that you should meet them. I want you to be certain that this is what you want. That I am what you want.” Her mind was growing ever clearer and calmer despite her heart growing heavier and more fragile with each moment. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course I want you. We’ve had this conversation many times and each time I tell you how foolish it is that I could even want anyone else.” He stroked her hand again in an almost placating way.

“Have you ever even courted or entertained another woman aside from myself? Your own mother told me that you were barely an adult when you set off with Thorin.” If that outburst continued I might have had to be restrained or had done something irrational and unforgivable. Her thoughts continued down that same vein. 

“Yes. But I am nearly 80 now. And I don’t need to know another woman. I have never had the inclination or the desire to. I might have died still unmarried when the time came. Dwarves are not as prosperous in that sense as the race of Men. Where is this coming from? My mother is fine with you now. You may have a chance to get along, yes? The one major obstacle has lowered.”

“You need to be a king. The King that your people need. And you need to have a Queen and children. I cannot give you either of those things.”

“Then I can give up the crown and we can travel elsewhere. There are bound to be stranger things than us walking around.” Her words were troubling him and he could feel a cold panic set in. 

“No.” 

“No? What do you mean no?” Kili’s expression fell.

Tauriel swallowed and emptied her expression. “I am going to leave here. Today. I will not go to Dale and you will not find me until I wish to be found. I wish for you to try for me. Try to meet with these other women. Live the life that might have been if not for me. Please.”

“Tauriel. Please. I don’t know where this is coming from but we can talk it through. You just need to stay. Those women change nothing.” Kili’s eyes betrayed his panic despite his voice being steady. 

Tauriel smiled and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. “Na lû e-govaned vîn.” She told him before pulling her hand from his grasp and retreating from the room. 

Kili watched her practically run to the door and in his shock he did not think to tell the guards to stop her or even yell after her himself. His mind was spinning like when he had drunk too much ale…which had been quite a few times. The change in her was so sudden that he had not even seen it coming and he thought that maybe she hadn’t either. The dwarven prince had only stood and taken one step when a hand closed around his upper arm like a vice. He whipped around to stare at his mother whose expression was blank. “Leave her.” Dis commanded.

“Leave her? Have you taken a knock to the head? She just told me she was leaving. I have to stop her.”

“Leave her be, son.”

“Is this what you wanted all along? Are you happy now? All you had to do was apologize. I would wager that had you known that was all it would have taken you would have done it weeks ago!” He was shouting now. 

“NO!” Dis yelled back. “This was not what I wanted! None of it was! But regardless as to what I wanted this was the hand that Aule had dealt me! I was prepared to take it and be glad for my son’s happiness!”

“She can’t be leaving.” Kili whispered. 

“I have no doubt she will be back. Women often have to think about things more deeply than men. She will not thank you for going after her. Not the way that she left here. Give her time and space. Things that love you and that you love will find their way back to you.” Dis soothed her son. The Dwarven mother could not deny the part of her that was glad the elf was gone, despite her respect for her tenacity. No mother wished to see her child in pain. She had no doubt in her mind that Tauriel would be back. If the woman withstood such obvious animosity for so long without batting an eye it would take far greater than this to drive her completely away. 

“I have to stop her.” Kili pulled out of his mother’s grasp and before she could get ahold of him again he fled out the door. His guards were obligated to go where he did but could not keep up with the hurried dwarf. He found Tauriel’s door closed and pushed inside without knocking. He would tackle her to the ground and hold her until this strange mood had passed if he had to. She was not here. He let out a sigh of relief until he took a good look around the room. It still looked as if it had someone staying in it, but to his trained eye he noticed that her bow and swords were not on their usual wall, her cloak was also gone and her wardrobe had been thrown open and clothes strewn about. How had she packed so quickly? He fell to his knees in the middle of the room. She was gone. 

$#$#$#

Tauriel blinked back tears as she tore through the halls and quickly reached the door to Erebor with her travelling supplies. She had hidden her bow under her cloak as well as her arrows and blades. Weapons in the open were not permitted in the halls. The dwarves at the gate greeted her and opened the door for her, something that she was grateful of. She left so often to go to Dale that she was never stopped or questioned like she had been in the early days. The only thing she was going to do differently was access the stable that was now outside the city. After greeting the stable keeper, a young man she chose her mount quickly from among the few horses available. Placing a set of tack on the animal would take too long and she knew that Kili would be looking for her soon, possibly even set out orders to find her by now. She placed a few gemstones on the table in the stable and mounted her steed with a strong push off of the ground. A few words in elvish and they tore out of the stable and toward Dale. 

Kili would be upset at her leaving but he would eventually understand. He may think he would never be happy with another, but dwarves and men were different than the Eldar. They could have many lovers, loves and wives and they could fall in love after a tragedy. It would not be the same for her, but she would survive. She had to. After she and her mount had reached the relative safety of Dale she wrote a quick note and placed it on Bard’s door before turning her attention to the North. She would go there and spend her time hunting. It had been a very long time since she had hunted orcs. It would help keep her mind off of what was now feeling like a mistake, but she couldn’t just go back now. Killing things would keep her heart cold until she needed it again. It would be good to feel a weapon in her hands again doing what she had been trained to. This inactivity was due for a change. 

The elven woman urged her mount on scenic route to the north only stopping to purchase a few goods for the journey and did not look back at the mountain, not even once. 

&^&^&^ (Nine days later)

Kili drummed his fingers on the table and his patience, which had already worn thin, was preparing to snap at the arguing council members before him. “SILENCE!” He roared. “Stop arguing like children and use your words properly!”

“Yes, my Prince.” Sirdoic swallowed. The council members had learned quite quickly in the few days past to not test their almost King. 

“Thranduil agrees to meet here to retrieve his gems and sign our treaty and trade agreements, yes?” Kili’s tone was short and clipped.

“Well, yes…”

“Then what exactly is the problem now? You will have your trade routes and we will have peace.”

“We still have to decide on how to best handle the realms of Gondor and Rohan. Each has offered a sizable reward for first trade caravan from our mines. Dwarven metal is always highly prized.”

“And the reason we can’t send both a caravan at once is?”

“Resources, my Prince. We do not have the merchants and goods to service more than one adequately at this time. They need to be guarded and wagons loaded.”

“Gondor is larger, yes? Gondor will be able to offer more than Rohan, but take a little extra for Rohan as well. Next?”

“How has the pre-courtship trials been going?” Another asked in what he must have thought was a neutral tone. 

“I have sent seven of them back. Do not send me weak, young girls as a wife. They must be able to hold their own.”

“That is not their duty to be able to hold their own. Women do not have to rule.”

“It will be. I will not have a figurehead as a wife who is only there to provide me children. I want someone to challenge me and who is able to defend her home if it is attacked. The battle of five armies proved to the civilized world that we can defend ourselves, but there are still dragons to the far North, not many but they are not yet extinct. We were woefully underprepared the last time a dragon attacked and we must be prepared for anything, yes?”

“Or perhaps he would rather have a she elf as a pet wife..” Rith muttered under his breath. 

“Excuse me? What did you say, Rith?”

“Nothing, My Prince.” Rith cleared his throat and looked Kili dead in the eye for a few moments before looking back down. 

“Impertinence will not be tolerated and if I see or hear such a thing you will be dismissed from this council. I do not need you to rule, remember that. This meeting is over.” Kili stood as the dwarves around the table bent their heads to him. 

“My Prince! We still must speak about the coronation!”

“Tomorrow.” Kili growled while walking out of the room. His guards took up post behind him as he walked to his quarters. It was not long before he stepped inside his prison and sanctuary. The first thing he saw, like he always saw was a wrapped bundle of clay. The sight of it angered and saddened him. The second day after Tauriel had left he had gone to the workroom and grabbed the finished mold, hauling it back to his room and unwrapping it to admire the work he had done to it. His fingers lightly caressed each dip and design before the sight of it drove him to anger and he had picked it up, intending to throw it across the room, destroy it like his rage demanded but he couldn’t do it. It was his greatest achievement regardless of the circumstances now. All it reminded him of now was her. The first night he had been numb, had cried only a short time and then spent in denial. Bard had come to the mountain to confront him the day after she left, handing him a note that said ‘I am safe, but I must leave. Tell Tilda I am sorry but it is for the best. I wish you well.’ And had asked him what the hell he had done to her. He had not handled that well, he could admit to himself now. That Bard should come to him and tell him that he messed up and had hurt her somehow, when he hadn’t done anything. He had grown harder, angrier and his scar pained him more than it had in weeks. The pain made him short and harsh with those who did not deserve it. It was a conscious effort to appear congenial to others. He had met with the first of the dwarven women four days after she left and rejected three upon first meeting. 

The next four were rejected just yesterday. They did not answer his questions to his satisfaction. Three of the seven that were left his brother would have liked quite a bit. They were funny, quick witted and not lacking in the bosom. They would most likely be the next to go because they made him think of Fili. 

It had been the second day of her departure that the council had announced their plans and nearly ordered him to begin meeting the women and had implied heavily that he would need to be courting one of them by his coronation. Dwarven custom stated that a courtship had to be at least six months before marriage with the designated three gifts given before asking the family for her hand and one month after that of crafting wedding rings before the ceremony would be performed. 

Thorin would do his duty. He had been married before Smaug took Erebor but his wife had died in the dragon fire. He did not speak of her and neither had his mother so he knew very little about his mother’s brother. Fili would also do his duty and take relish in his pick of women but his brother had always been easygoing and charming. He had no wish to let his ancestors down and given no other option he would perform his duty and once an heir had been born he would most likely never lie with her again. The very thought of lying with someone else made his skin crawl. 

The first full day she had been gone he gathered everyone whom admitted to seeing her, and asked her whereabouts. He nearly throttled the stable hand for giving her a horse and he had not been the kindest when interrogating Iodi about it. In fact, the dwarrowmaid had bitten his head off about it and called him some rather unsavory names before storming out of the room. He could see why She liked Iodi. 

He looked away from the bundle and crossed the room to grab a mug to fill it with ale. A mug took the edge off of his mood and his pain, but he did not take more than a mug. The King Under the Mountain would be no drunken wastrel and in case she did come back he did not want to be inebriated when he saw her again. And the very first thing he would do would be to kiss her, then give her a damned spanking or beat her at sparring. 

He took another drink out of his mug, draining it before looking into the mirror. His eyes were dull and dark and his beard, despite everything had grown some. It took feeling like someone had stabbed him through the heart again for it to grow. He chuckled darkly and looked away. He was meeting with Risda for lunch soon and neither of them was looking forward to it he knew, but duty first was his grim future. 

%$%$%$

Tauriel dodged an Orcish axe and in another movement buried her blade under the orc’s ribs. Warm blood coated her hand as it poured from the fatal wound. She had only a moment before she had to move again and pulled her sword out of the dying enemy to block the next. Seven orcs lay dead around her from this latest ambush. She had been in this wasteland for four days now and each day brought more orcs to her blade. The dance was old and familiar and fulfilling in some ways but after each fight was done she felt emptier than she had before it started. 

Another thrust, and maneuver and squeal left the latest and last enemy dead. She was tired and filthy; her hair was sticking to her face and neck where sweat and dried blood made macabre glue. Deep breath in, then out, then in, then out. At the end of each battle she went through the same motions of cleaning her blades from the dark orc blood then sheathing them and retreating from the site of the carnage. She had released the horse when the terrain grew too treacherous for the large animal and made the rest of the journey on foot after changing clothes into something more suitable for hunting and killing. Each day she wanted to go back and each day she fought the desire by killing more orcs. She climbed on of the trees on the outskirts of the Orcish territory and pulled her cloak tightly around her to camouflage her presence while she bit into the last of the bread she had managed to buy off of a baker when she headed out of Dale. She still had a few apples but her belly rumbled to be filled as it was in Erebor. Elves could subsist off of a small meal a day for a month if needed and after swallowing the last of the bread and taking a sip of water she assessed the damage to her body. She could feel new bruise on her ribs to match the fading one on her opposite side and another on her arm. 

In the past day or two she had the feeling as if she was being watched despite finding no eyes around her to do so. The small hairs on the back of her neck raised and her skin pebbled as she shivered and took another look around. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted movement and tried to pinpoint it but it vanished as if it were dissipating smoke. Tauriel climbed back down the tree and stealthily and quietly began to move to where she spotted the movement. An outcropping of rock that she should have spotted immediately as a fine ambush point drew her in and it was too late when she decided to pull back. A cry sounded as an arrow fired. She managed to move enough that the point of it grazed her arm instead of burying itself in her chest. Orcs swarmed her from all sides and she kept her blades moving while attempting to break through the ranks and get to higher and more advantageous ground. 

A sunburst of pain erupted from her side as an Orcish weapon caught on her flesh before she drove her own sword in a fatal blow to the offender’s neck. There were at least fifteen orcs in the original party and at least five dead. She managed to break away from the orcs and retreat. Her side burned at the shallow but bloody gash. This was not good and she should have known better. Orcs were not entirely stupid and could set up ambushes like any other race of Middle Earth. Tauriel’s hand went to her bow that she had set across her body before pulling it up over her head and pulling an arrow out of the quiver in the same movement. The notched arrow left the bowstring in the next few moments and three more followed it’s brethren into the solid flesh of the living orcs. She was about to notch another arrow when a peculiar sight made her pause her arms, but not her feet. There was an orc who was not an orc in the pack of them. This orc was shorter, stockier and she even thought she spied a beard but that could not possibly be right. Another arrow flew and the shorter orc moved faster, spouting an order in Orcish, which the orcs followed as they started to retreat from her. Tauriel continued to move away from them despite the pain in her arm and side to the safety of a cave instead of her tree. Hopefully this cave was not home to anything unsavory and would provide a safe haven while she rested and tended to her wounds.

The antiseptic stung as she poured it into the wound at her side and used the still clean bandages that remained in her back to bind her side to protect it from the dirt and debris but not close it. It would take some time to do that. 

While she bound her midsection she could not help but think about the party of orcs that attacked her and the dwarf with them. Orcs did not take in stray children to raise as their own and no dwarf would willingly serve any master of them. But she could not deny what her eyes had seen. Orcs had no beards and were not shaped as Dwarves were. Her common sense told her to retreat, but her curiosity bid her stay and track them down. They would have to rest sometime and she would get her answers. 

It was sometime later, after she had taken a light doze that the sky grew dark and quiet, not even an insect made noise in this wasteland and no birds flew overhead lest they be poisoned or killed for food. She set out quickly and quietly and ignored the pain that threatened to steal her concentration as she followed the footprints of the Orcish party away from her hiding place. Her eyes worked as well in the darkness as they did in the light and it took her only an hour to find the camp, which was by far larger than she expected. Several of the orcs were still up and about and she crouched low to the ground to get a better look. After scanning the camp she thought that maybe she had just been seeing things before her eyes landed on someone who took her breath away. 

No. That can’t be.

No.

XxOxX

Holy crap. That was a marathon of writing. Like almost all in one night. I’m so drained. And this chapter ended up in a completely different place than it had started in. Like toooooottttaallllly different. 

Don’t hate me. 

I’m not done yet.

Apologies if it seems fast and a bit disjointed. That was the idea. A frantic sort of pace.

Na lû e-govaned vîn- until next we meet

Nin gwerianneg -You betrayed me


	13. Chapter 12

I’m on a freaking roll right now. Lots of stuff.

Also on a side note…everyone keeps typing Iodi’s name wrong. At first I didn’t really care but now it is sort of annoying. Her name is not Lodi. If I typed it Lodi then you would be right Iodi is not just a typo for a lower case L. (Eye-oh-dee) is how it is pronounced. I and not L. *Steps down from soapbox*

So lovelies! Enjoy! 

Note: I had bolded some text that is not showing up as bolded in the story and I am not sure how to fix it. So everything that is being said at the first part between the Dwarves is in Khuzdul (I had no patience to look up all the words so I cheated). After the interruption everything is in common again.

XxOxX

The room he now stood in looked quite different the first time he laid eyes upon it months ago. Heaps of gold, gems and other precious metals gleamed and twinkled in the barely lit interior where the great fire drake Smaug rested and waited including the Arkenstone, a gem which drove his uncle Thorin mad for a time. Now the great chamber was filled with dwarves of all shapes, crafts and even gender who all looked to him now for leadership, guidance and profit. The coronation ceremony was something he practiced nearly twice a day, where to stand, what to say, how to appear grand and mighty while doing the thing he didn’t want. It was a well-practiced and well written script and if there was something that Kili had been good at growing up it was putting on a show. Erebor’s denizens had grown to a somewhat impressive population of nearly two thousand strong dwarves although it was not nearly what it had been before the destruction that caused all living dwarves to flee the mountain but most of the returnees were family and descended from the original population. 

Guards flanked his position on the pedestal and formed a long line down the corridor which looked very impressive if Kili could say so. Sirdoic stood on his left hand side and his mother on his right side. The three remaining dwarven potential wives stood on a platform below him, the fluff of their dark sideburns attached to beard rings and then to elaborate hairstyles to show their preciousness. King Dain of the Iron Hills also stood on the platform behind Sirdoic. As the closest male relative his presence was required. On the opposite platform a surprise and nearly unwanted guest also waited with an honor guard. The cool visage of the Elven King of Mirkwood showed very little of anything as he stood patiently and awaited Kili’s crowning which would commence shortly. He had been surprised at the cordial graciousness that Thranduil had greeted him with much like a predator before striking at his prey. Two could play at that game and they would. First Kili had to resist the juvenile urge to give that chiseled icy jaw a brutal right hook and that would take some time which he quite luckily had but it was rapidly dissolving as the music began. A dwarven war ballad complete with a small band began the ceremony in which everyone stood straighter and taller as if to signal their attention. 

Kili began the song in a tenor that he had forgotten he was capable of. The song traveled across the cavernous space and amplified thanks to the acoustics such a space provided. The words in Khuzdul flowed in the lyrics as if he had sung this song every day of his life. The song spoke of triumph and sorrow, achievement and failure and love and hate and when the song ended the notes continued on for a few moments before the entire cavern fell silent as if under spell. The one to break it would be Sirdoic and in Khuzdul no less, “We have gathered here in this sacred and great hall to celebrate our victorious return to Erebor and to mourn the sacrifice of our brothers who perished in the reclamation. This dwarrow stands before you today to take on the mantle of King Under the Mountain but must prove his worthiness to do so. Is his line worthy? Is he worthy?”

Kili cleared his throat before starting the next part. Reciting his familial line was as easy as putting on a pair of boots for all dwarves, especially those of royal blood. They took great pride in acknowledging their ancestors. “I am Kili, sister son of Thorin II, also named Oakenshield, son of Thráin II, son of Thrór, son of Dáin I, son of Náin II, son of Óin, son of Glóin, son of Thorin I, son of Thráin I, son of Náin I, son of Durin VI, son of Durin V, son of Durin IV, son of Durin III, son of Durin II, son of Durin I, first king of the longbeards.” His voice echoed and faded. To some, the recitation of so many names would be tedious and confusing to name in order but out of the corner of his eye he noticed his mother’s proud smile and that made him happy to have made her proud of him and that was the only thing he was getting out of this. 

“Is this dwarrow worthy of leadership?”

The cavern filled with a hearty cheer, then another and another. 

“The people believe this male worthy. Does Kili, sister son of Thorin II pledge to protect, fortify and guide the people of Erebor to further glory, prosperity and strength? Will you give yourself to your people, thinking of them first and yourself last? Will you lead with honor, courage and loyalty to Khazad for as long as you shall reign?” 

“I do.” Kili affirmed.

“King Dain II, has this Khazad proven worthy of the responsibilities of King of Erebor as far as you judge?”

“Aye.” Dain nodded. 

Kili noticed a sudden change in the Elven King, one from bored spectator to intrigue as his attention turned to the entrance of the hall. Although his eyes were not as sharp as an elf’s were he could still see the look of surprise, then of agitation cross his features. His gaze followed Thranduil’s to the entrance and he noticed that several of the dwarves in attendance nearest to the entrance had their attention away from him as well. A low level buzz was beginning amongst the crowd.

“Then with the blessings of the ancestors…” Sirdoic paused, noticing that the attention was no longer on the ceremony but upon another source. “What is the meaning of this?”

“It seems you have a visitor.” Thranduil’s voice carried over to Kili and he could have sworn there was some sort of double meaning to his words. 

A commotion came from the hall now, sounds of a struggle, and the clanking of chains and he could have sworn he were dreaming right now at the person who emerged from the entrance. Fiery hair and taller than the dwarves she surrounded his elfin maid strode into the chamber as if she owned the great cavern. He did not noticed the chain in her hand until another shorter figure emerged from the hall behind her chained and struggling with muffled grunts and snarls and a burlap sack over its head. Her hold on whatever creature she had connected to her was strong and she moved with efficiency and little difficulty. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Sirdoic demanded as she drew up to the platform.

Kili immediately assessed her as she stood below them with her captive. She was dirty, her hair pulled back into a messy braid, her clothes rumpled and covered in soot but she had never looked more stunning to him. It was like a burst of sunlight on a cloud covered week and his joy turned to confusion at the cool expression on her face as she stared up at the dwarven council member in such a way it looked as if she were looking like an insect in her path, all haughty and bored. And in the wake of the joy he felt a simmering anger at her as well.

Thranduil he noticed looked positively intrigued at Tauriel’s behavior. 

The captive continued to furtively struggle and Kili noticed the chains binding the feet together and limiting movement and the chain that Tauriel held had a metal bar woven through the links connected to gloved hands most likely to keep the captive to a safe distance and control it. “I speak only to the King.”

“We have none. You have interrupted this ceremony which must have been your intent all along.”

Tauriel effectively ignored him and set her gaze on Kili but he found no warmth there which brought his sunlight crashing down around him. Did she really mean that she would leave him for good? “Speak to me.” Kili commanded.

“Is it true that the eldest direct descendant of a fallen King takes up the crown?”

“Yes.” Kili answered. 

“It is good then, that I came when I did.”

“What do you mean?” Sirdoic asked again and was glared at quite harshly by the Elven warrioress. 

“Why?” Kili asked, now even more curious than he had been.

Tauriel turned to the guards that had flanked her into the room and nodded to them. One drew close to the captive and drew the hood off speedily. At first Kili had no idea what he was looking at. It was a dwarf, but only just. Dirt and soot coated the beard and hair which distorted the original color and the gag tied around the mouth only served to further disguise the true visage. It wasn’t until the male captive looked up that Kili felt the whole world sort of drop from underneath him. He knew those eyes anywhere. 

“Fili?” His mother’s voice carried shock and disbelief. 

The captive snarled and jerked on the bindings, eyes wild but recognizable now. “It seems as if I found something you may have not been looking for.” 

He heard a bark of laughter, true amusement from the side and his gaze was wrenched from the heathen that had the face of his dead brother to the Elven King who was laughing heartily as if this was some kind of hilarious twist in a play. 

“He’s dead. He died. Fili died. You saw his body, you saw him buried.” He turned to his mother. 

Dis shook her head, “I saw Thorin’s body. I had no wish to see that of my dead son.” The mother was staring at her son’s doppelganger with that same look of shock. 

Before Kili could recover his wits pandemonium broke out beneath him. The metal binding ‘Fili’s’ wrists snapped and broke, falling to the ground. Before the metal had touched the ground the mad dwarf grabbed a knife and charged at his elven captive. Tauriel though fast was wholly unprepared for the sudden twist of events and screamed as the knife tore into the back of her leg as she tried to dodge the flurry of arms. 

No one had noticed the blood that had leaked through her tunic along her side and arms during her speech, save one, and she gave another grunt as the knife was removed but before he could make another strike the knife was stopped in midair and the surprise glance of a blade had the small knife flying through the air to land with a clank far from his hand. Thranduil’s bladed hand came down with a solid thunk on the dwarven head with the pommel of the blade. ‘Fili’ fell to the ground not a moment later, unconscious and no threat to anyone. The King turned to Tauriel who was panting on the ground in pain. “Quite the show you’ve put on for the Gonnhirrim, little traitor, but not quite good enough I think.” 

The hall exploded into movement, first being Kili who nearly broke his leg leaping down from his platform to the now nearly unconscious Tauriel. “Amrâlimê.” He whispered to her. “I need a stretcher and a healer, now!” He roared. At her feet was the dwarf who looked so much like Fili and he wondered where she had been and what had happened to her in the past two weeks.

Thranduil had walked away from the scene before Kili had dropped down to her, “I will have my healer tend her.” He said offhandedly as he walked.

Kili nodded as he was surrounded by other dwarves who helped him lift the unconscious woman gently off of the floor. The pool of fresh red blood made his stomach roll as they carried her away. He spotted his mother tending to ‘Fili’. “Mother! Keep him bound and under guard. I need to figure out what happened.”

Dis looked pensive but nodded. The coronation ceremony was in shambles and he was never more thankful for the elf he now cradled for delivering him from it for now. 

$#$#$#

Tauriel awoke in unfamiliar surroundings and immediately tried to sit up, but was halted by a hand on her breastbone which held her immobile. An elven face entered her vision, “Av-'osto.” (Don’t be afraid).

“Man?” (What)

“Mae tollen.” (welcome back)

“Mas?” (Where?) Tauriel tried to take a deep breath that ended in a pained noise.

“Erebor. You were injured. Quite grievously I may add and I was quite astonished that you were even able to stand. It was as if sheer will kept you upright.” 

“Man i eneth lín?” (What is your name)

“Cóvel.”

“How long was I asleep?”

“It has been nearly two days now. I must inquire how you became so injured and not seek a healer.”

“It is a long tale. One I only wish to repeat once.”

“To the Gonnhirrim? The one they call Kili who would have been King Under the Mountain?”

“Yes.” Tauriel’s tone brooked no more inquiries from the elven healer on that subject. 

“Shall I ask for his presence?”

“Should you?”

“You are well enough to converse, though I warn you against moving. The wound on your side was quite grievous as was the fresh wound to your thigh.” Cóvel made a move to stand, “I was quite astonished at my Lord’s request that I care for you.”

“I was never his favorite person.” Tauriel stated wryly. “I must have amused him.”

“Perhaps. I shall return after a time with proper food. The dwarvish cuisine is entirely inedible and it is no wonder your state of malnourishment.”

“Le hannon.” (thank you)

“Glassen.” The blonde head bowed to her before opening the door and disappearing into the hall. The door shut with a small click and she was alone.

Tauriel must have dozed off once more because when she came to with a start she found another person sitting next to her bedside. Under normal circumstances she would have been elated to find Kili at her bedside but not right now. His gaze was unreadable and blank, or rather devoid of any emotion that she could find. His expression was pensive as he stared at her unerringly. 

His gaze flickered to her face and his expression changed for a moment to one of happiness before reverting. “Where did you go?” 

“North.” Tauriel answered simply. 

“Why?”

“I needed time to think and I do that best while hunting for orcs.”

“Think about what?”

“I will not answer that.”

Kili’s jaw twitched in irritation, “What happened?”

“I was injured, obviously.” Tauriel returned his irritated look.

“You know that isn’t what I meant.”

“I spent my days hunting orcs in Angmar and I was inevitably injured. I would have healed in a few days’ time but during a skirmish I was ambushed and noticed an orc that did not resemble an orc so instead of resting I followed them and found an encampment. It was relatively small and numbered close to thirty orcs. While I was spying on this camp I found the person I brought to you.”

“Simple as that?”

“Nothing is ever simple. I had to kill fifteen of them before I could disable Fili.”

“Whatever that being is, it is not my brother. It may wear his face but that is it. WE have spent the entire time trying to communicate with it. My mother is beside herself and everything has fallen into chaos with succession. It speaks only Orcish and does not recognize anyone from our past. For all intent it is an orc with a dwarven face. My brother died at that Battle. I looked into his glassy gaze myself. Not to mention the fact that he stabbed you. Fili wouldn’t do that.”

“He remembered me when I attacked the camp. I watched the recognition flash in his eyes and his blade halt before striking me.” Tauriel argued.

“He died.” Kili could say nothing else to the elf. 

“Perhaps he was brought back to life.” As unlikely as the scenario was, it was not out of the realm of possibility. There were wizards and Eldar workings and other forces that she did not know of out there. 

“Like me? Such things cannot happen so often I’m sure. We would all rise from the dead then. Are you sure?”

“He is ill and I knew that after I looked upon his visage I could not leave him there. He seemed in command but I do not know how or why orcs would follow a dwarf.”

“Another master of the orcs telling them what to do?”

“I traveled as quickly as I was able.”

“You seemed to time that perfectly.”

“I did not mean to. I did not even know it was your coronation. I apologize for interrupting the ceremony.” Tauriel remarked offhandedly.

“An apology only counts if you mean it.” Kili teased her.

Tauriel desperately wanted to take a jab back at him but chose her words carefully, “When I am healed I will be gone from here once more.”

“Not if I throw you in the dungeons.”

“What?” Tauriel blinked in disbelief.

“Those ears of yours not working? You can’t leave if I lock you away.”

“You cannot do that.”

“I’m not letting you run away again.”

“I was not running away.” Tauriel hissed at him, now angry at his suggestion of locking her away like some unruly child.

“Things were getting somewhere finally and you balked at it, but I have no idea why you would do such a thing. I spent nights lying in bed awake wondering how I drove you away. Replaying my actions around you, wondering if you felt neglected or how you could feel jealous. It was a few nights ago that I realized that I did nothing. It was you who decided how I should live my life so I thought it appropriate while I was watching you sleep to do the same thing.” 

Tauriel opened her mouth and closed it slowly, having no response to his accusation that was not a lie. She chose her next words carefully, “I was unsure and wondered if you were only choosing me because you felt obligated to in some way and that when you reached the end of your lifespan that you would look upon my visage that is ever unchanging and hate me for it. I could not bear your hatred and I grew apprehensive of it. You deserve better than an elf who will never give you heirs and that you would be disgraced for joining with. I wanted to give you everything I could not.”

Kili’s response was not what Tauriel expected in the least bit. A hearty laugh erupted from the dwarven prince and continued on for quite some time before he wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. “I have never wanted to kiss and strangle someone at the same time before, but you make me crazed! Instead of talking, something you are quite good at I know, you chose to make a reckless and quick decision based on what? Some unknown women staying in the mountain? My calling you “love?” Telling you that I love you? Expressing no desire to even look at another woman? Repeatedly telling you that I wanted you? Not caring whether or not I have a child? I don’t even know if I want children! They seem like an awful mess if you ask me. Courting you?!”

“We were not courting.” Tauriel argued.

“In Khazad custom we have been courting for quite some time, but that is something neither of us had bothered to ask or learn about. I had intended to ask you, or rather have Iodi ask you about courtship customs of elves and whatnot on the day you ran away.” Kili’s expression was fervent as he spoke. “You had me worried! I did not know where you were or if you were even alive! You were scared of this thing between us as much as you loved me! Scared of the way that my touch makes you feel. You have only ever known your weapons and your skill on the battlefield! A warrior maiden who viewed feelings as a weakness could not possibly understand the softer things. Not that I have much skill with them myself but that is why we would learn it together! I had to spend days with dull and power hungry women! Days! If push came to shove I would have chosen one of them and done my duty but I would have lived empty without you. And you would have done the same with me, filling your emptiness with the deaths of orcs and probably getting yourself killed!” He was leaning over her half reclined position only a forearm length away from 

“I am not afraid.” She challenged him with her gaze and he growled before darting a hand out to cup the back of her head and lift her upper body in a hurried kiss that took her breath away in a rush of power. It was as if he tried to drink her down and never let go. The spark that had begun in her belly a little over two weeks ago flared again and she gave a muffled gasp for which he answered with a soft groan and softened the kiss, giving her room to change the angle of her mouth while kissing him back. His lips were soft against hers and his slow growing beard tickled her upper lip as their mouths moved in concert. He broke the kiss and his lips darted to the curve of her cheek and chin as he planted his mouth down the skin there in a line and Tauriel let him, lifting her face to expose her throat to his exploring mouth. A startled gasp burst forth as he nipped the skin behind her ear and her lower belly clenched in an unfamiliar way, “Stop.” She panted as the unfamiliar feeling slowly ebbed away.

He gave a chuff of disappointment and pulled back while she lowered her face equal to his. Kili placed his forehead against hers and left it there. “If you ever even think about leaving me again I will lock you in the dungeon until you come to your senses. Are we clear on that?” His eyes were closed and she stared at his lashes, feeling foolish. 

“Yes.” She managed before he released her and opened his eyes, staring at her with reverence, “You look beautiful.” Tauriel blushed a deeper shade of red and without the distraction that Kili provided she became aware of the throbbing ache of her side and noticed that the white shirt that she was dressed in had a spot of blood on it. Kili seemed to look in the same direction and his gaze went wide, “I’ve hurt you.” 

“No.” Tauriel dismissed his worry, “It is fine. The healer warned me against moving overmuch.”

“And you thought not to tell me?”

Before Tauriel could retort the door opened to reveal the healer carrying a plate of food. The blonde elf stood in the doorway and looked surprised, and then her gaze went from Tauriel, to Kili and finally zeroed in on the small bloodstain. “I did tell you not to move, yes?”

“It wasn’t her fault.” Kili got up quickly as the healer set the tray on a table and walked over to her patient. 

“I would say not. Heavy handed dwarves never know when to be gentle.” The words were biting despite the fact that tone was not. 

“I’m the King, you know.”

“I have heard that you are not. I was, in fact, at the ceremony. It is quite the intriguing thing, finding your long lost perished brother who is not himself.”

“Anything you can do to help him?” Instead of priss off to everyone?

“That is out of my skill to heal.” The elven healer said simply, “For now she needs to eat and to rest and the latter will be impossible with you here.” She gestured to the door and Kili gave her a glare.

“This is my mountain.”

“And this is my charge. You will do as I ask or I shall leave.”

“Fine.” Kili growled. “I will see you soon.” He directed the latter at Tauriel before walking out the door.

“Was that necessary?” Tauriel asked the healer who had sat down in the chair next to her.

“I would say so. I could hear him through the door when he was speaking to you. Being cautious is nothing to be ashamed of. You were selfless even if he does not see it. It is not an easy thing to leave your love behind because you wish for them to have something you cannot give them.” Gentle hands lifted the shirt Tauriel wore and tutted before reaching into a satchel near the bed. 

“I should not have run. It was cowardly.”

“Perhaps, but in doing so you may have given him another chance.”

“At what?”

“Living a life he wants. If his brother can be healed and recovered, the young dwarf will not have to take the throne.”

“It is beyond your skill.”

“But not for some.” 

$%$%$%$

Kili closed the door with a sigh and tried to slow his rapidly beating heart. She was here and she was alive and she would stay. The guards gave him a nod before he starting walking to his next destination, the dungeon. 

Deep in the mountain prison cells of immovable metal lined the room. Not many prisoners were kept here or even anywhere as dwarven justice was usually quite swift. Now though, the contained someone that shouldn’t even exist. Tauriel had said that Fili recognized her but why wouldn’t he recognize his own brother or even his mother. What were they missing?

His mother was sitting across from the cell looking years older as she watched her son, not son, through the bars of the dimly lit dungeon. He had been kept chained to the wall and the armor he wore taken off and replaced with a tunic and pants. His skin was still dirty as they had not had the chance to wash him more thoroughly before he awoke. Muttering could be heard from the cell where he stood and the food they had tried to feed him lined the cell walls in a fit of rage. 

“Fili.” Kili called to the prisoner who did not stop the muttering. He got closer to the bars and with a flurry of movement and a snarl he tried to rush the bars and stopping short by the chain. Kili did not balk at the obvious attempt to startle him but instead stared right into the eyes of his brother and tried to find something, anything that was left of him. 

“Mirdautas vras.” (It is a good day to kill.) Not-Fili snarled at him.

“You are not an orc. You are my brother.”

“Mat.” (Die) 

“Tauriel said you recognized her. She would not lie about that. You have to give me something, anything to help me.” He begged the mad dwarf. 

“Kili…” Dis said from behind him.

“No. I won’t give up on him yet. There has to be something. We need to find something to spark his memory.”

“Oh Kili.” Dis sighed as the dark haired dwarf watched the prisoner before him.

XxOxX

Soooooooooo. I totally think this is my best chapter yet from a literary perspective. I felt really good writing this and the words just flowed from my fingertips. I bet NO ONE guessed what I had coming. I’m cackling madly at this point. More fun to be had sometime soonish. 

Hope you all had a good weekend! 

I probably won’t get another chapter up til after the 30th (my birthday!) but who knows! 

Let me know what you think! And that’s not the end of the argument between Kiliel. There will still be some more stuff going on but both of them were a tad bit emotional so they will work through most of it with time. He will be a bit angrier with her as she heals.


	14. Chapter 13

I promised someone (well several someones) that I would have another chapter up by the end of this month and it is still February by my clock so I did it! I’ve been busy…mostly taking care of my sick kid (nothing bad just normal toddler stuff) and playing Dragon Age 2. I highly recommend the entire series from start to finish. It is really a fantastic set of games. I fell hard for Anders…really hard. My current favorite story hasn’t updated in quite some time as well and her writing usually boosts my muse up as well. Anywho. My muse is waking up again so hopefully the next chapter won’t take so long. It’s gonna be a doozy. What you think might happen…well…who knows. It might! Happy reading lovelies!!!

XxOxX

The first caravan left the mountain laden with goods that would bring much wealth to the people of Erebor once they had made their rounds through the wilderness to the lands of Men. Thranduil, after much posturing and delaying eventually did honor the agreement between them. Kili was crowned effectively after the interruption and he wore the mantle well for someone whom did not wish it. He watched the caravan and guards walk down the path, bleating goats and the jangling of armor, weapons, gems, and precious ores and dwarven craftsmanship did not fade for some time. It was only when the parade entered Dale did he descend from the battlements. His royal garb swished and swayed around him with each step he took and his crown dug into his temple ever so slightly reminding him that it was indeed still upon his head.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks with no progress on any front other than that of wealth, for which he should be grateful but found that the idea of riches was not enough to distract him from his goal. Tauriel was not avoiding him, at least not purposefully or so he hoped. He had thought much about the last month and everything that had happened between them and made several situations in his head about what to do about it. His initial rage, anger and unhappiness had cooled in that time into different emotions and he was eager to share his outlook and opinions on their situation with her if only he could catch her. The work of a King was never-ending papers and inspections and tithe collecting it seemed. He would have to make more offices to take care of all of the nuances of business. He had no taste for it. The elvish healer had left not two days past and when she had been in the mountain she had not left her charge’s side but for short intervals and it was certainly not long enough to have a meaningful conversation between he and her. It made him feel no better that she seemed to enjoy the company of her own people more than that of the plethora of dwarves at all sides. 

Fili…or the creature that resembled his dead brother… was getting nowhere despite repeated visits from many of their friends and family and Kili was getting to the end of his rope. Part of him wanted to free the creature and send it back to its masters so that he would not have to look upon his face anymore, but his mother would not have that plan whatsoever but if nothing happened soon, then he would have no choice. It would be either death or freedom.

Kili’s robes, fur lined and altogether too warm made him sweat and delving into the mountain made it no better but he couldn’t take them off until he reached his chambers and he couldn’t do that until he had held court for the day. It was the one perk (if one could call it that) of the job, to be the judge of other people. Most of the time it was on the ownership or items or areas or prospects and easily solved, other times it dealt with people and relationships, dowry…and on one occasion accidental murder. It had been a busy two weeks filled with new experiences and it had affected his outlook considerably. 

What surprised him about the whole being King situation was how easy it had been slipping into the role of it, like he had been born to it. The crown was like a security blanket and a distraction from the mess that his life had become. He wanted to go back and forward, get through this…place whatever it was and either know what was going to happen or go back to when it had been good; great even. This whole bit where he was in limbo, where all of it was in between was unbearable. 

Flanked by guards Kili took his place upon his new throne and with a wave of a ringed hand he began for the day, leaning forward and putting on a welcoming expression for the first petitioner.

$#$#$#$

Tauriel watched from a hidden ledge above the room as Kili began his proceedings. She missed Cóvel, despite the elven healer’s shortsightedness about the dwarves. They had spirited debates in Sindarian about the attributes and culture of dwarves which neither would bend on. They also spoke of home and Tauriel missed the forest deeply, much more deeply than she originally thought. She also missed Kili. The events of the past few weeks, namely her venturing off into the wild seemed like some sort of dream. She felt only confused when she thought of it now, but it had been her decision to do so despite having no feelings of that nature now. It had been foolish and hurried and almost entirely out of character. 

She wished to apologize to him now, but could not find the right words to do so. Each time she tried it merely seemed inadequate for the misadventure she had, but despite it being poor judgement some reward did come from it. Well…perhaps reward was too strong of a word. 

Fili was in the dungeon. She was certain it was the elder dwarf, but despite the certainty he had apparently made no progress with either one of his family members and the council opted to just put Kili on the Throne much to her chagrin. 

Being King rather suited the young dwarven man, Tauriel mused internally. He was fair, just and stubborn and it was an excellent combination for a ruler. Very unlike Thranduil but mayhap even the Elven King used to be different in his younger years and certainly different before the death of his wife. Tired of watching the deliberations and suddenly curious the red haired elf maid descended from her perch quietly and with ease while Kili deliberated and made her way deeper into the mountain toward the dungeon. It was time to see her attacker once more now that she had been released from her room.

#$#$#

“You will pay the accuser 10 gold coins in recompense for damage to his wares caused by yourself. It does not matter how drunk you were, you are still responsible for what you did while you were imbibing. If I let you off then other people will claim drunkenness as a defense. And I know you can afford it if you were as drunk as they say you were.” Kili watched the two dwarves leave, the accused kicking his feet and grumbling as he reached into his pocket and drew out the necessary coin to pay his fine. ‘So much broken pottery’…Kili sighed mentally.

%$%$%

Tauriel opened the door to the dungeon and nodded to the guard on duty, “Is he still here?”

The dwarf grunted, “Howls like a devil too. If that is Fili, he should be put down in his state.”

“If he can be saved should we not try?”

“If.” 

Tauriel turned away from the guard before entering the cell block through another door. There were no other beings in the ring of cells and Tauriel easily spotted the target that was at first turned away from her. 

“Hello, Fili.” Tauriel uttered quietly, the noise amplified in the large room and she saw the figure flinch as if struck. At first, after several minutes she spoke again, just a hello and his name.

“Begone.” The dwarf snarled at her, back still turned. Tauriel drew closer to the bars, but kept a reasonable distance away from any reaching arms that could possibly approach her. 

“No.” The simple word had the dwarf whirl around and come at her bars, gripping them with a clang which almost caused her to step back from him, but she refrained from giving any ground or showing any weakness as she looked into his eyes. 

“Leave!”

“Why?”

“You aren’t supposed to be here. Not pleased, not pleased at all.” 

Now that was intriguing, “Pleased? Who is not pleased?”

Fili threw himself away from the bars, “Not dead. Not pleased.”

“Fili.”

“Shut up! Not my name. Not here. Not here.”

Tauriel drew too close, too intrigued and she realized it a moment too late as a sudden flurry of movement left her with a hand gripping her neck in a tight embrace and when she tried to pull out of the iron grip a leg swept out from between the bars and knocked her off balance. A sunburst of pain exploded at her temple and her ears rang as she fell forward into the metal bars.

She coughed as her windpipe was cut off and heard a voice shout before the hand around her neck was pried off and she pulled back from the bars. Stupid mistake…someone like her should not have made that mistake. A hand at her back made her glance up, ready to thank her rescuer when she met a set of very familiar, very concerned eyes. “Kili.” She coughed out and lifted a hand to her throat. 

“What in Mahal’s name were you doing?!” He chastised her. “You are supposed to be resting, not coming down to the dungeon and getting the life choked out of you by him!” 

Tauriel’s eyes narrowed in a glare before she turned her head to look at Fili, who’s cell was now ringed by five very armed dwarves. The prisoner glared at each of them before staring at her. “I was curious.”

“It is far too dangerous to be here alone. Why were you so close to the bars?” Kili gave her his wrist, which she took grudgingly as he helped her to her feet. 

“He was speaking to me.”

Now Kili’s eyes widened, “Speaking? In the common tongue?”

“No. Orcish. But that is a tongue I am at least familiar with.” She paused, “What are you doing down here? You were holding court.”

“You were seen.” Kili’s eyes had begun to shine with a faint spark of hope, “Did he recognize you?”

“He seemed to.” Tauriel affirmed. “Will he not speak with you?”

“Never.” The dark haired dwarf shook his head. 

“So you walked down to the dungeon at what must have been a hurried pace to follow me?”

“To try again and to follow you, but it seems I was too late to join the beginning of the party.” Kili mused at her. 

Tauriel nodded, “Indeed. Although if you wish to be alone here I will take my leave.” She stepped back from him toward the door and another dwarven grip encircled her wrist. 

“Tauriel.” It was merely her name but it cut her like a knife. 

She winced internally. They had been wonderful, certainly with some obstacles but everything had been going well and in what must have been a spark of madness Tauriel ruined it all. How could she ask his forgiveness? Or even tell him why she had run? That was a question that had plagued her for two weeks past. There had been no real reason for it but she had dropped everything on a whim, a whim which was completely absent now. She met his gaze, “Yes, Your majesty?” 

Whatever Kili was intending to say died before it left his lips and he released her arm allowing her to retreat through the door, mentally kicking her own idiocy on the way back to her room. Everything she was doing was only making things worse. She had no home but here and she was to avoid the very man she wanted to spend the rest of his life with? What sort of tricks did Eru play on her now? 

%$%$%

Kili watched her go with a heavy heart and it ate at him like fungus on the rock walls. He looked to his men who were looking nearly everywhere else but at him and also at Fili. If it had been anyone else he might have called for their execution immediately for touching Tauriel like that. “What did you say to her?”

Fili sneered at him, looking too much like the orcs that he was found among but said nothing.

$%$%$%

It was late, or at least Tauriel supposed that it was late as the traffic outside her door had decreased measurably as was the cycle of day and night. A small pile of wood shavings rested at her feet and her hands worked with fine precise movements with the small carving knife along the thin wooden shaft that would make up an arrow when she affixed an arrowhead to it. The rhythmic motion was soothing and the monotony of the task allowed her mind to blank and for her to forget nearly everything that bothered her. 

She set the knife down and reached for the sandpaper to finish out the creation when a knock sounded at her door. The instance of a knock at her door was quite unexpected in the first place. Iodi had been busy with her training and unable to meet with Tauriel for nearly a week now and she had no other friends who would be knocking at her door in the evening. It could be a messenger or perhaps Dis. The dwarrowdam had been visiting only once in the past two weeks to wish Tauriel a well recovery. Things between them were shockingly civil despite the elven woman’s desertion and subsequent return and the anxiety that she would have caused Kili. 

It was with certainty that she knew who was behind the door before she opened it, and her guess was right when Kili, still clad in furs and gold stood outside her door flanked by two guards, both of which were trying very hard not to seem like they were interested in anything at all. She waited for him to speak and he seemed to…fidget?... in place as if he were nervous standing in front of her like he had many many times before. He was not a shy man, ever. He said what he thought constantly, but now it was as if he had only though through knocking but not his plan afterward. 

Tauriel decided to break the silence first, “Hello?” 

Kili seemed to relax almost instantly, “Yes, hello.”

“Yes?” 

“Yes? Ah. May I come in? I wanted to talk.”

The direct approach. Good. “Will the guards be coming as well?”

Kili looked at her strangely for a minute before he answered, “No. They will be outside the door.”

“Just outside? They may as well come in as well if they will be able to hear everything regardless.” Tauriel’s tone was light, almost teasing…almost.

“Down the hall, then.” Kili answered and the two guards walked ten paces down the hall before stopping. “Better?”

“I suppose so.” The elf turned from him and glided back into her room, leaving the dwarven king free to follow and he did so, closing the door behind him. She turned back around to find him studying her living quarters curiously. Ah, yes… he had never really come to her room before. She was always going to him or meeting him somewhere. Her quarters were nothing special to look at even after he return. No crystalline decorations or really any decoration at all on the walls, the floor or anywhere else. The bed was crisp, clean and well-made and her wardrobe shut and unadorned and the entire room had the feel of being vacant except for the only decoration of her swords and bow hanging on the wall and the knives and other implements lining the table next to her finished arrow shafts. “Is my room to your enjoyment?”

Her voice seemed to shake him out of any vacancy that had occupied his mind, “It is very…”

“Barren? Serviceable?”

“Well I was going to say well organized but that works too.” Kili’s attempt at humor did not go unnoticed. 

“Sit.” She offered, still cautiously standing nearby. 

“Only if you do too.” He quipped back. Tauriel nodded and took a seat on her bed, a safe distance from the chair near her table. Kili noticed her apprehension and offered a smile before he took the large furred cloak off of his back, then the crown, then each of his rings. Six. There were six of them. The solid thud as each of them hit the table etched into her memory. He finally sat down after the last ring settled onto the wooden table and instantly he looked more like Kili and less like a King and she felt herself relax slightly, while not realizing quite how anxious she had become. “How are you doing?” 

“I am well.”

“The incident didn’t open up any wounds or injure you more did it?” 

Incident was an interesting choice of words, “No. Elvish healers are far more skilled than I am at mending wounds. I am fully healed.” 

“Good. Excellent.” He rubbed his hands together as if apprehensive.

“Was that all you came to see me about? Inquiring about my health after my incident?”

“I didn’t come just for that; no…I wanted to talk about us.” 

“Us?”

Kili lifted a hand to the back of his head in a sheepish gesture, embarrassed about something, “Well…the last time I talked to you I told you that I would throw you in the dungeon if you even thought about leaving. I was being hardheaded and I wouldn’t really do that. I wouldn’t want you to stay if you truly did not want to.”

Tauriel smiled, “I was unconcerned with that threat. You would have to seek me out to lock me away and I would be very difficult prey to capture. But we were both being stubborn in that particular conversation.”

Kili nodded and his hands, which had been resting in his lap quietly, began to fidget and tap. “Why?”

“I assume you inquire as to why exactly I left in such a way that I did or why I was being stubborn. I believe I already answered that particular question the first time you asked it.”

“And I’m still wondering why. It was as if you were bewitched. You were wild and nearly crazed and were not yourself.”

“I barely remember it to be honest. All I remember is feeling afraid. Terror. It was as if all my doubt, no matter how small it was rose to the surface at once.” She paused, “ I apologize for not giving you a better answer than that.”

“And now? How do you feel?”

“Foolish.”

“Anything else?”

“Incredibly foolish? If I were to be entirely honest I do not know how to repair this thing between us that I have broken. I am not well versed in relationships of any kind save friendship and even then I do not have the most successful time with those either.” 

Kili grinned again, “Leave that to me.”

“And what would your plan be?”

“That is for me to know and you to meet me later this evening for.”

“Where do you propose I meet you?”

“The training hall. Midnight.”

Now Tauriel was very confused, “The training hall?”

“Just trust me.” Kili was practically jittery with energy. “The training hall. You don’t have to dress up in anything.”

“But I trust that I should be wearing some clothing, yes?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to no clothing.” The glimmer in his eye warmed her cheeks. He always did that to her no matter how else she felt. Even knowing that he was looking at her warmed her.

“Of course not.” She clicked her tongue at him. “Have you been working up the courage to do this?”

“For as long as I have known you.”

For some reason that statement made her belly flutter as if butterflies rested beneath her heart and her chest warmed while her heart beat faster. How could he do this to her constantly without fail? Could they really pick up where they left off as if the past month had never happened? Tauriel was unsure about that, but she did trust Kili implicitly. “You are not angry?”

“Angry? No…not anymore. If I had been in your same position among elves I might have done something equally dangerous and reckless as well. I keep forgetting that we come from separate worlds sometimes and that what you would expect and what I would expect are different. We have done a lot of talking about cultures and memories but not about expectations for courting and relationships. We have danced around the issue as if talking about it would make it real or more real and bring about real questions of marriage and obligations. Elves have so many years to spend with their spouses and the people they love and courtship probably doesn’t matter in span of years but those of us without the gift of immortality tend towards spontaneity and rushing. We are different and we have to make up our own rules as we go along. I love you and I know that you love me as well so we should put the past few weeks behind us and really focus on a future instead of skirting around it like we are on a high ledge afraid to fall in.”

Tauriel could not be more surprised if he had Thranduil dancing a jig behind him…well maybe less surprised than that. “I….yes…I would like that.” 

“Good.” He stood up and rubbed his hands together before picking up the rings and placing them back on his fingers. “Will you be there?”

“Yes.” 

Kili nodded and shrugged on his coat before walking quickly over to her. “May I kiss you?”

Before Tauriel’s head had completed its descent into a nod his lips were upon hers. It was a gentle caress, unhurried and soft as he coaxed her into relaxation. She leaned into to his kiss and when he pulled back she let out a shaky exhale and opened her eyes to see Kili gazing at her with such adoration that she blushed once again. 

“See you tonight.” He told her quietly before he strode to the door and left the room with the door shut firmly behind him. 

What had just happened? Tauriel’s head was spinning. Of all the things that she had expected…this was not the scenario that she had envisioned. What was he planning? She supposed that she would find out tonight. 

XxOxX

Soooooo…I know you have questions and I know that it seems a tad odd and confusing but there will be more talking and a revelation in the next chapter. Review or whatnot if you enjoyed. More to come (hopefully in the next two weeks) and I hope you had a good February!


	15. Chapter 14

Look guys! I’m not dead! 

Work has been crazy busy and I haven’t had much time to do much else other than watch TV, clean and take care of my kid. Certainly not enough mental or physical motivation to sit down and actually write with any coherence. I did buy a new game and play it for a while for stress relief when I might have been able to write but the muse hasn’t been up to it. So I sat down and wrote ¾ of this last night. I do really well when I can get into the zone. Prepare your fluffmeters because it’s gonna get soooo cute here in a minute. Happy reading lovelies!

XxOxX

Nothing is going to plan. It was utterly ridiculous how easy the plan had been to construct after the situation had been assessed. One of Durin’s direct sons lived, through some twist of fate despite fatal injuries and recuperated with no loss of mind or body. Had it been Thorin that lived, his plan would have fallen to pieces before it had even been conjured up. But it was not Thorin Oakenshield who now sat on the throne of Erebor. It was the youngest, Kili who now “ruled” over them. All he had to do was become king and produce an heir then his usefulness would be at an end and it would be cleanly taken care of. Then the secret would be implemented and it would all come to fruition.

But no, that elf…that bitch stood in his way at every turn. And what seemed the most amusing is that she had no idea. She thought she was clever but she didn’t see what had come. Sitting by his bedside constantly, drawing his attention away from the Throne, away from the plan. She made him dance for her like a puppet on a string and that fool didn’t even see it. Kili would have walked away from this place and not looked back had the elven whore crooked her finger.

There was hope for the plan after Kili's mother had come, Dis had set herself against the she-elf and it had been a glorious sight to behold from afar. But still the elf stayed in her stubbornness. But not forever, oh no, not forever did she stay. It had been a joyous day when she had fled and the plan was in motion and full speed once more and would have worked if not for the damned elf. And she had brought the secret that they had been keeping and he was once more besotted with her like some fool. Well, no more…no more would Tauriel, elf of Mirkwood get in the way any longer. 

#$#$#$#$#$

Kili shifted from one foot to the other, back and forth, side to side as he waited for Tauriel. A part of him was worried that she wouldn’t come. A small part, a tiny sliver of doubt that he repeatedly brought to the forefront, squashed, waited another minute then brought about again. It was like the cat chasing the mouse and it was driving him mad. Of course she would come. He said evening and he hadn’t specified a time. He could very well be waiting here for another hour. His guards sat at the entrance, speaking quietly to themselves but giving no outward signs of animosity toward his plan. Although one of them did ask him why he chose the training room for such an event and he really didn’t have a good answer. “Dwic. Stay here. When she comes, tell her to come to the green among the peaks. She will know what I mean. You were right. This place is ridiculous for what I’m planning.”

“Yes, my King. And I be knowin’ that. Tha’s why I asked.” 

“Bekdroin, you come with me.”

“My King.” The younger of the two guards nodded and he heard the clanking and jangling of armor as he turned toward the exit and headed out with the package in his arms, careful to keep it well wrapped despite its large size. He made quick time to the outcropping before the stair to the small glade and looked up then back down at the package, sighed, took off his heavy cloak and began to climb awkwardly with one hand. 

The guard below watched with amusement but stayed in place to wait for the elven maiden. 

#$#$# 

Tauriel’s soft soled boots made virtually no sound in the corridor as she made her way to the training room. The entire rest of the day she finished her arrows and contemplated why he would ask her to the training room in the evening to talk. It seemed an absurd place to have such an important conversation, or rather what seemed to be an important conversation from the way he had acted. As she approached the entrance to the training hall a guard stepped out of the doorway. “The King wishes fer me to tell you to come to ‘the green place among the peaks.’. Says you ken where tha’ is.”

Tauriel nodded, “My thanks to you.” She walked past the guard. He was one of the kinder ones to her and unknowingly she took the same route as Kili, having become familiar with all the passages and intersections that marked Erebor in her time spent inside the mountain. 

It took a little more time before she spied the night sky through the passageway and the guard also standing in front of her. “He’s up there, m’lady.” The younger guard pointed up the steep climb. “Better not fall.” 

She moved past the guard and put a hand on the cool stone before reaching for the handhold and pulling up. Hand over hand, foot over foot up the steep climb she traversed and as she ventured closer to the top she heard Kili speaking to himself, the words were in Khuzdul, a language which she knew little to nothing about but he sounded nervous to her and her intuition was only confirmed when she crested the top of the climb to find his back to her. He obviously had not heard her climbing and she often forgot to make noise when around those other than her people. Elves were always naturally light footed and never made noise when walking, unlike men and dwarves, and especially orcs, although they could be scented before you would hear them if they were downwind. So she jostled some rocks as she boosted the last of the way onto the plateau and watched as Kili stiffened and turned around with a rather large bundle in his arms that he set down at his feet almost clumsily before straightening and giving her a bright, if a little nervous, smile. “Hello.”

“Hello.” She rose from the crouch that she had been in and they stood apart.

“I won’t bite. You can come closer you know.” Kili teased and immediately the tension sort of eased and Tauriel smiled before moving closer to him. They were still a couple of feet apart and she looked down to the rather large bundle beside his feet. “Ah, ah. No peeking.” Kili chided and her eyes snapped up to his face. 

“Peeking? I would do no such thing.”

“Liar. You are curious. I can see those wheels in those beautiful eyes of yours just turning. You won’t guess it. Don’t even try.”

“That sounds much like a challenge to me.” 

“Let me have my surprise.” Kili pouted and Tauriel laughed. 

“Fine.” 

“Excellent! So…well…how to begin….?” Kili clicked his tongue and Tauriel cocked her head to the side while he seemed to wage an internal battle. It was some seconds later before he nodded and seemed to solve his quandary. “So it occurred to me that we don’t know very much about one another’s cultures in the sense of history, ceremonies and things like courting, right? Right. I thought maybe I should tell you a bit about how my people do it and you about yours, right?” He continued without letting her interject but reached out his hand to grasp her wrist in an effort to, what she assumed was walk with him, so she let him pull her gently along. “First there is usually a public declaration of intent, sort of an off the market announcement for everyone. The male usually makes this declaration but if the pairing has no woman, then it falls to the elder of the two. The next gift is usually that of a set of courting beads. Family dinners are really quite common too, to sort of get to know the other’s family and the family to know the one who would be marrying into it. More gifts are really quite common handmade or not, but without them the courtship is a bit empty. Kissing in public is highly frowned upon, as are children before marriage, but that doesn’t really ever happen usually.” He spoke quickly and nervously but managed to be coherent despite that, which Kili was silently thankful for.

“Very materialistic, your people seem to be.”

“That wasn’t what I meant, you know. Well if they don’t have gifts what do the elves do then?”

Tauriel had little experience herself in courting but every elf was taught the courtship rituals. “Partners are usually chosen early in life especially in times of peace and usually before the age of 50. After that time they will usually occur soon after the coming of age and an elf who has not wed by the age of 100 often does not wed at all.”

“Ah, so you must be a spinster elf, then right?”

Tauriel playfully shoved him as they walked, “Sometimes nothing is done but ask for the other’s hand and of course asking for the parent’s blessing and exchange silver rings to announce the betrothal. The betrothal lasts a year before they can be wed. The wedding itself is merely a feast in which the mother of the bride and the father of the groom place the couple’s hands together and say a blessing. The betrothal rings are returned and in their place a pair of slender gold rings are placed on the right index finger.” Tauriel indicated the finger in question by extending it. 

“No gifts?”

“Well, perhaps gifts are given. Those gifts would be of music, song, poetry most likely depending on the couple in question. Nothing extravagant as what you seemed to be speaking of.”

“Bah.” He huffed and waved her dismissively, “Those gifts are cheap.”

“One does not have to give gifts to tell the other that they care for them. Actions often speak much louder than words.” 

Kili relented with a grudging nod, “Well, yes, but that doesn’t give the elven male a chance to show prowess and skill with anything does it?” 

“They do not have to.” Tauriel teased then cocked an eyebrow at his dismissive and displeased grunt. 

“You think you are clever, don’t you?” Kili continued onto a different vein, “Dwarves do not often marry.”

Although that fact had been apparent in her time spent with the race in question still the statement surprised her. “Other than the less than abundant population of dwarven maidens is there another reason?”

“You might find it odd.”

“I find everything about the dwarven culture odd, Kili.” 

“True enough.” They were walking slowly side by side as shafts of moonlight illuminated parts of their bodies through the trees. “Dwarves believe that they are missing a part of their soul at birth and that a piece of their souls is restored inside another person and this person is their One. They can sense it almost like a pull to them when they meet. It is not love. It is a signal that they should get to know this person and eventually if they do it turns to love. Dwarves can marry someone who is not their One but that is rare and if they don’t find that person then often they never marry if they don’t have to.”

Tauriel had stopped and it took Kili a few seconds for him to realize that she was no longer beside him. She looked introspective and blank at the same time, “That is a rather romantic concept for what I know of your people.” Her hands, which had been resting at her sides, came up slowly and she clasped them together loosely while moving her fingers in what, to him, seemed like a nervous movement. 

“Ask.” He commanded softly.

Tauriel’s eyes met his, “Did you feel it? That pull?”

He paused, deciding to choose his words carefully. More carefully than he would have before this entire King business, “I think so, yes. They never really tell you what it feels like, but from the first moment I saw you in the forest you felt different to me. I didn’t really think about it until I was talking with my mother a couple of weeks ago. I won’t bore you with the details but I can tell when you are near and for a long time I thought it was because I heard you or something but you barely make any noise when you walk and I couldn’t have heard you. Today I was too absorbed in my own head to feel you coming up the cliff.”

Tauriel nodded, “There is something similar with my people as well. I have informed you before that Elves only fall in love once. It is eternal and everlasting. Only one of my kind has ever remarried after a spouse has been lost. It is one of the reasons why Thranduil is of the disposition he is.” Tauriel took a step forward and they resumed their walk at a slower pace. “Tell me more about this ‘One’.” 

“There isn’t a whole lot more about it. They can sense when their One is near, but they cannot sense emotions or find them if they are far away. It is just fated.”

“What about dwarven marriage?”

“AH! Well that is basically a great ceremony and feast and the exchange of rings as well. Then they are married in dwarvish customs.”

Tauriel’s cheeks colored in the night air and she was grateful that he was not looking at her when she spoke, “Despite what I told you before and unlike your customs Elves do not require the ceremony to be married. They do not even have to exchange rings, although the blessing of the respective families is desired. All my people must do to be married is lay together. After that they can have no other.”

“Wait. What?” Kili stopped and pulled Tauriel to a stop before facing her to him, “So all unmarried elves are virgins? That explains so much, doesn’t it? You don’t ever have casual dalliances?”

“No.” She avoided eye contact with him, “I know that the races of Men do. Children are often born out of wedlock and those who are married can lay with other women or men. Elves do not which is why we must pick our partners carefully.”

“Dwarves usually do not take more than one partner in their lifetimes. Not usually but it does happen.” 

They found themselves back at the start of their walk and the well wrapped bundle at their feet. “I am still curious, you know.” She kept her tone light to diffuse some of the seriousness of their conversation. 

“It is a gift.”

“I never received any beads. By your own admission those begin the courtship, yes? It was no wonder that I was unaware of the courtship that you foisted upon me.” 

“I actually thought of that.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a smooth blue stone. It was the same smooth blue stone that if turned over would reveal runes upon its surface. “This was a promise. At the time it was a promise that I would return to my mother, but also a promise to you as well. I fulfilled that promise.”

“I gave that back to you when you awoke.” She reminded him.

“I think it could count much like the exchanging of silver rings of your custom?” Kili grinned at her contemplative look.

“Perhaps, but I still have nothing to let others know that I am ineligible.” The tone was teasing again. “The beads I assume are for one’s hair?”

“Yes. You’ve learned that then? Fine, fine. I will make you courtship beads. Picky, aren’t you?” He pulled back from her as she glared at him.

“I could go now and you will not have to worry about making anything for me.” She threatened but from the look he gave her the dwarf King was unconvinced. 

“Do you want to see your gift or not?”

Tauriel nodded, rather childishly happy and excited at this point. 

Kili lifted the bundle up and untied the string wrapped around it before letting it fall to the floor. He unfolded each piece of the cloth slowly and she heard the shifting a slight clanking of metal on metal. The last piece of cloth fell away from the middle and she gasped with her mouth agape at the sight in front of her. Her hand lifted and reached forward slowly, almost involuntarily until a fingertip touched the astounding creation before her. 

It was a bow, but not merely a bow. It was the finest thing she had ever seen in her entire life. She clasped a hand around the grip of the bow and lifted it from its perch and spied metal arrows beneath it which she would look at in a moment. The moonlight glinted off of its surface and cast shadows in the crevasses of the artwork along the upper and lower limbs. Despite the absence of sunlight she was able to see clearly in the night and the image on the upper limb of the bow gave her the impression of the forest, of tree limbs winding up into the sky and to her delight she spied many small animals nestled in the trees with tiny gemmed eyes staring out. On the lower limb gave the impression of the mountains and sea carved into it. The bow itself was light which had misled her in her initial appraisal of the weapon. The bow itself was made of metal, but had the weight of wood and she was astounded by it. It was the perfect size and balance. She turned it over to examine the string and found it to also be metal, thick but thin wire that was not sharp, but strong. 

She looked over at Kili to find him nearly bursting with pride from the expression that adorned his features. His smile made her feel giddy as she looked back at the weapon. “So? Do you like it?”

“Yes.” She sounded breathless as she continued to stroke the fine workings of the bow. The grip was soft, but tough and she brought it to bear in a firing position. “But metal will not work for a bow. It is too solid, too immovable. This is beautiful, but impractical.”

Kili’s smile never faltered. “Here. Try it.” He held out one of the metal arrows to her and she dubiously withdrew it from his grasp before notching it appropriately and picked a dead tree to target. Her fingers notched the arrow appropriately and she sighed. It was a shame. She was prepared for the weapon in her hands to be harder to use and when she pulled back with an overestimation of strength she was put off balance and the arrow flew off target to land in the dirt when it was released prematurely. She blinked and looked back down at the bow in astonishment. 

“How?”

Kili rubbed his hands together and gleefully began, “At first I was going to make you a blade. You were right that metal cannot make a good bow. It would be too heavy and too unyielding. But everything I carved did not sit well with me so I did some research and asked a few master smiths on their opinions. The metal that the bow is made from his a mixture of gold, silver, mithril and a bit of steel to provide more stability. The gold is a malleable and stretchy sort of metal and mithril gives it that lightness that makes it easily wielded as well as makes it rather unbreakable. It took me weeks to carve the designs into clay but only hours to fire the metal and place the gemstones and cool it. The bowstring is steel and mithril as well. The smiths who inspected it said it was the finest thing they had ever seen. Beautiful and deadly, which suits the woman that it was intended for quite well. The arrows are merely steel, but serviceable.”

“This is a wonder.” She took another arrow and notched it, drew the bow back appropriately and fired. The solid thunk of the arrow hitting its mark was assured but the depth of penetration was nearly through the still solid trunk of tree nearly six feet around. The arrow had all but disappeared. 

“Oh yes. It is much stronger than a normal bow. It has the power of a crossbow mixed with the ease and agility of the longbow…mmph--” The rest of his sentence was cut off by the mouth of a very pleased red haired elf. Kili grinned through the kiss and returned it enthusiastically for a few seconds before she pulled back, eyes shining with happiness and love. He pulled her back down and this time it was gentle, soft and slow before he pulled back. “I’m very glad you like it.”

“I love it. I love you.” Her voice was breathy and light while she gazed happily at him.

“And I love you. So call this a proper courting beginning, yes? Scrap the will I, won’t I. Scrap the conflict with Ma. Scrap the little vacation that you took from me. Scrap that fact that I am king. Scrap the fact that I am a dwarf and you and elf. The only thing that I see is a ruggedly handsome man and a graceful beautiful woman and I think that is how we should get on with things. So say yes and we will figure it out as we go because I don’t want to be in a world without you in it.” While his spoke he placed his hands over hers on the bow and squeezed them, looking at her earnestly for an answer, but her expression had not changed and she looked away from him for a moment before looking back and nodding.

“Yes. But how will we--?” Kili lifted a hand and placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

“We will figure. It. Out. Stop with the doubt. The Tauriel I know wouldn’t let anything stand in her way if she wants it. So let’s bring her back instead of the doubt and pushover one that has been molded by too many days spent among people who dislike the very thing she is and a mother who was far too harsh in her judgement of you.” 

“It is not doubt. And I am not weak.” Her gaze hardened and her resolve stabilized. “Yes. Although I do not expect that this courtship will be welcomed by your people.”

Kili laughed, guffawed really, “No. And I can’t wait to see the look on the faces of the council when we tell them that they will have an elf for a queen. They may very well keel over on the spot.”

“So are you going to tell your mother then?” She arched an eyebrow.

Kili stopped chuckling, “I suppose I have to then, don’t I?” He looked solemn before smiling again. “There will be no living with her. She’ll try to take over everything.”

“Dis? No!” Sarcasm dripped from her tone and in response Kili pulled her in for another kiss as the stars twinkled above, both unaware that this happy time between them would be eclipsed by the plans of another. 

XxOxX

So. There. Anyone wonder who the person is that is plotting against them? It is the Maester that was in a previous chapter. This same person was in charge of Fili too. I used some research on the courtship stuff from a couple of different sites that I have below if anyone else was interested. And the picture I used to name parts of the bow. If I had any artistic talent at all I would have drawn what the bow actually looked like. Just know that it looks badass in my mind. 

I may have another chapter up by the end of the month but my muse has been aching for me to do a one shot and I need to get it out before I can focus on this again. It will be a Stydia fic from Teen Wolf so if you ship them be on the lookout for an adult themed one. And don’t worry. There will be adult themed chapters in this as well. They are coming up pretty fast. I intend on answering a few questions and tying a lot of loose ends up in the next chapter or two. Including what happened with Tauriel.

Have a good rest of the week and Spring break if you haven’t already had one!

 

https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjqpKfysM7LAhWLsYMKHc8VDc4QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwiki.robotz.com%2Findex.php%2FBows_and_Arrows_Basic_Reference&psig=AFQjCNFdZDvAPQI1PQgbcwqQHaPlsZT0Hw&ust=1458532971463767

http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dwarven_Culture_(Tolkien)

https://www.wattpad.com/66516263-study-of-dwarves-dwarven-soul-mates

https://www.wattpad.com/66512957-study-of-dwarves-dwarven-courting-traditions

http://askmiddlearth.tumblr.com/post/43607606962/elves-sex-and-gender-part-2

http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Elven_Customs


	16. Chapter 15

Hey! Look guys! A chapter. I bet you thought I was dead or something. I just suddenly had the urge to write and here it is. I’ve been lazy and in a Stydia haze for a while. Also Klamille (stupid writers). But I need to get this finished. We aren’t super close to the end yet, but the story won’t end with the marriage which is like two or three chapters away depending on how long I make them. This is a bit of a filler to get back into the groove of things and give you all some happy feelings before I bring the hammer down so enjoy Lovelies! I did promise to get this thing done and I will.

Thanks for sticking with it, even when I’ve been a bit of a lazybones. I really appreciate all of you!

XxOxX

The first order of business had been telling Dis and it had gone over surprisingly well in Tauriel’s opinion and from the look on Kili’s face when he looked over at her while Dis’s back was turned he was incredibly relieved. It had been such a rocky start with her that this complete personality switch was startling and at times Tauriel was just waiting for the other shoe to drop and it turn into something of a nightmare. Dis had excitedly hugged both Kili and Tauriel after they had announced their plans to wed and immediately her mind had gone to planning such a momentous occasion. 

“Do not tell anyone else. Not a soul, Ma. We have to be very clever about it because I don’t think it is going to go over well at all with the council.”

“Mahal damn the council. They are a bunch a’ halfwits anyway.” 

That statement had elicited a small chuckle from the red headed elf which quickly turned into a clearing of her throat at the slightly disapproving stare coming from her dark haired suitor. 

They had left her company in brighter spirits, holding hands and silently making their way through the mountain whilst passing by other dwarves, some looked surprised, some disapproving and some didn’t notice them at all they were so wrapped up in looking at some small contraption or lost in their thoughts. 

When it came time for them to part at Tauriel’s living quarters he bestowed on her a kiss to the cheek, then her hand, and gave a deep bow to her before turning grandly on his heel and walking away with his head held high in a jesting fashion. She smiled at his retreating form before entering her room. 

At first she stood in the open doorway to look around her room, first at the bed, then her wardrobe and finally her small pile of arrows and new bow. She reached behind her and grasped the door before swinging it shut and going for her new bow. It was the grandest weapon she had ever seen still and so beautiful and deadly to any whom stood in her path. The pads of her fingers traced the designs set into the upper limb of the bow with care as if trying to memorize each line and store it in her long memory. 

Her gaze lifted to the bed and her eyes grew ever so slightly heavier. She had been too excited to even think much about sleeping last night after receiving her gift and talking of marriage. They had stayed up half the night just talking once more and after they had left the little grove and she had gone back to this room sleep was an almost impossible goal. 

Even now she was too enlivened mentally to rest but her body had other demands and they pulled at her for a few minutes before she gave in, setting the bow on the small table next to her before pulling back the blankets atop the feathered mattress. It was a simple matter of taking off her soft boots and stripping off the least restful articles of clothing that adorned her and putting on a simple nightshift before near collapsing into the warm embrace of softness. It took less than five minutes for her to fall asleep, dreaming of happy occasions and not a shred of stress.

#@#@

The room was eerily silent as Kili stared at the assembled dwarven elders who had looks ranging from surprised speechlessness to seething anger. He knew that his sudden announcement that the King Under the Mountain was intending to wed what was essentially a peasant wood elf warrior would not go over like a hot knife through butter but to be actually faced with the sheer negative or at least not positive emotion was a bit daunting. 

“You…” Dreas began and that seemed to break the speechless silence altogether as each male’s voice was now echoing off the small rooms walls as they each gave a similar gist of “No you can’t do that.” 

“An elf, my King, surely you jest? We all knew that you had dallied with her but to marry one of them? Utterly preposterous.” Sirdoic’s voice was stern and harsh in Kili’s ears.

“We were waiting for this fascination with her to end so that you could focus on a proper wife. That was a mistake on our parts.” Another of them spat. 

Kili held up a hand while they were still blustering and snarling in order to silence them and when he had achieved his goal he cleared his throat. “I didn’t come here asking permission. I came here to tell you what I intended to do. I do not require your consent to marry whom I wish. And in case you weren’t aware I am the King here, not you. I make the rules here and this is what I have decided. Argue and bark your disagreement as you wish but it will not change the outcome. I intend to make Tauriel my wife and your Queen. It is best you get used to the idea now so that you don’t look like a pack of fools when we do wed. You can take this time to practice those ‘nice’ faces that you put on when you disagree with anything I have to say. But you shouldn’t take too long. Now. I am exhausted so if you require anything from me in the next few hours I suggest you write me a letter and leave it with my courier. Oh, and good morning.” Kili stood up from his seat and it took everything in him to not laugh at the utterly stupefied and slackjawed looks on their faces. It was a rush to finally tell them what he wanted instead of letting them run his life for him. And he didn’t care. And continued not to care all the way to his chambers where he settled into his bed and only then did the possible ramifications descend on his consciousness slowly as he drifted from the world of the living into the realm of sleep. 

$%$%$

It was near lunchtime before Tauriel’s mind woke to the sound of her door being knocked on. With considerable effort she sat up, “Who comes?”

“Iodi.” 

Tauriel brightened and contemplated changing into proper attire before she let her guest in but decided that it was unneeded as the dwarven apprentice had seen many bodies in less than proper clothing including Kili. “Enter.” 

The door opened to reveal the bright face of Iodi and she stepped inside the room before shutting the door firmly. “Is it true?” 

Tauriel had taken those few moments to sit on the side of her bed, “Is what true?”

“Don’t play coy!” Iodi smiled, “The Council is furious! It’s nearly all over the mountain, only in whispers and bits of gossip now but people will start wondering if the gossip is more than just tales from the mouths of opportunists.”

“If you speak of the impending engagement and marriage of Kili and me it is indeed true.” 

A happy noise erupted from the young dwarven woman as she rushed forward to embrace Tauriel suddenly, “Oh! I knew it! I did! That thick head just needed to grow a spine.” Then she blanched and released the elf, “Sorry! I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No apologies.” The elf maid smiled at her friend and took her smaller, rougher hands in her larger, slender ones, “He is a dwarrow male after all and  
I believe most of them come with thick heads.” 

The both shared a laugh, “So how did it happen?” Iodi sat down on the bed next to her to listen to her tale. 

Tauriel laughed and began, “He arranged a meeting….”

###

“That’s beautiful craftsmanship. I can’t believe that Kili made that. From what I’ve heard he isn’t really all that gifted with smithing at least not like Thorin Oakenshield was.” The dwarven woman handled the bow like it was a newborn babe, caressing the smooth metal and gemwork as if it were porcelain. “It’s quite the Promising gift. I would only be so lucky to have a man care for me like Kili does for you.”

“Promising gift?”

“It is a declaration of a serious relationship, not an engagement necessarily but a promise for one. It is the first true courting gift to end in marriage. The rings are a declaration of interest more than marriage but most often they do.” She put down the bow with care, “It gladdens me to know that things are going well with you. I am sorry I have not been a good friend to you.”

“You have been a fine friend, Iodi. You have your responsibilities as I have mine and at times they will allow for us to visit, like today.”

“Oin is working me to the bone, says I have potential and wants me to ascend to journeyman, but I am only 40 years old. My father will never let me become a journeyman at such a young age.”

“I believe that if that is what you wish to do then Oin can make a convincing argument to your father.”

“My family doesn’t live here with me. They are in the Iron Hills. I came alone and against my father’s wishes in the first place.” 

“At times you have to do what is in your heart in order to be happy and succeed. You should write to your father and ask him to come here.”

“Perhaps I will.” She looked distant for a moment, “I should leave soon though. Thank you and I wish ya the bes’.” Tauriel and Iodi embrace once more before the young dwarf took her leave, making sure to close the door firmly behind her. 

It took the warrioress the time to put a new set of clothing on before there was another knock at the door. Tauriel opened it to reveal Dis holding a set of books that looked rather large and heavy and really quite dusty. The older dwarven woman hustled past her to deposit the books on her table with a heavy thud. “These are customs and styles of dwarven weddings. There is a book on vows that I managed to find translated into the Common tongue but I will have to teach you the phrases in Khuzdul if we are to make this a proper ceremony. There are dozens of dress styles and other nuances you will have to learn before the wedding. So much to do. I expect an answer on everything on my list by the end of the week so read up.” Dis was about to leave when Tauriel, knocked out of her stupor did not see a list.

“List?” 

“It’s right…oh. No. Where is it?...Aha!” Dis pulled the list out of one of the pockets of her dress and unfolded the parchment which was nearly half her height to hand to Tauriel.

“End of the week?” She raised an unsure eyebrow.

“Well, I would like it all by tomorrow as most of the women who intend on marrying have all this sorted out before they come of age you don’t have that experience and as you have much time in your room this way it can be productive. List.” 

Tauriel took the list, still a little overwhelmed as Dis left the room in a buzz, shutting the door behind her. 

Tauriel looked at the large volumes and sighed, then back at the list and sighed more deeply. So much for relaxing and celebrating this occasion.

#$#$#

Kili had not gotten much of a rest either after being awoken by a troop of dwarves knocking at his door, and directly afterward being physically assaulted with hand clasps, back thuds and general merrymaking of the dwarven variety…which yes, did involve ale although not much of it. They had all offered congratulations and some even offered some advice of a rather personal nature at which time Kili silenced them by throwing his drink at them. He was lucky that he did not have to hold court or judgements today and could indulge himself a little bit with his old travelling companions. 

“And here I was thinking that it was going to be a better kept secret.” Kili took another swig of his ale.

“Here? You know old dwarven men are worse gossips than old dwarven women.” Bifur joked.

“So you made her a bow? How did you manage that? Last time I knew you could barely hammer out a decent sword.” Balin inquired from the armchair that he had commandeered while taking another puff of his pipe. 

“I take offense to the accusation that as a dwarf I can’t work metal.”

Balin merely raised an eyebrow.

“It took the master smiths quite a while to teach me how to make it and I messed up the simple stuff more often than not. You aren’t the only one who is surprised at my work.”

“When will the wedding be? Soon one supposes?” Bofur asked him next.

“If my ma has anything to say about it then it will be next week. I fear for poor Tauriel’s sanity. Ma has probably got her doing something dwarven by now in preparation.”

“But you know Dis. She’s like a war engine; nothing gets in her way when she sets her mind to it. Thorin was of a similar mind.” Balin intoned. 

“Seems to be our curse, eh?” Kili took another drink. His mind briefly drifted to think of Thorin and how he would probably be all thunder about his intention to marry Tauriel, an elf. It depressed his mood only slightly before he decided to shut down that particular train of thought and focused back on the conversation at hand. 

“How’s Fili?” Bofur broached the subject carefully and with a measured glance at Kili filled with a bit of sadness and curiosity both. 

“Well I think. Apart from trying to strangle Tauriel. He’s eating anyway. There hasn’t been much change.” Kili took a larger gulp of his ale, draining the mug and setting it down on the table. “Though truly I don’t think there will be and its foolish of me to think otherwise.”

“It isn’t foolish to hold hope that the ones we love will come back to us.” Balin, ever sagely and wise, offered. 

“Maybe not, but if nothing changes I will be faced with the choice to keep him locked up forever or to let him loose on the world…or even put him to death.”

“Let’s get off this unhappy barge of thinking, shall we? More ale!” Bofur interjected as he poured Kili’s mug full, yet again with ale and they left the subject to cool in the air between them while instead reminiscing of older things. 

#$#$#

She was sure that she was going to go blind the way that the words blurred on the pages in front of her and the headache, dull and roaring that was now banging around in her skull. With a turn of her hand the book in front of her closed with a thud. She had been reading for two hours now. Two whole hours and she had barely gotten through one of the four thick books that Dis had left. True, she did not know much about dwarven marriage or customs despite living amongst them for months now but now she found it unfair after such strenuous mental exercise that only dwarven customs be included in her wedding. After all, she was an elf and elven customs should not be flung to the wayside in favor of what Dis wanted. She was not transforming into a Gonnhirrim after all. She would have to talk with Kili about this, then afterward to Dis and that was not a conversation that she was thrilled about having.

A pain and rumbling in her belly signaled a need to consume sustenance and so the elf reached over to her fruit bowl, nearly empty, and chose a bright, deep red apple. She bit into the flesh of the fruit and found it to her liking while she contemplated continuing to read or going out for a while. 

It was no real choice between the two activities and she finished her apple fairly quickly before reaching for her walking boots and sliding them onto her feet, lacing the tough leather up to the middle of her calves. She stood and walked over to the bed to grab her bow and the quiver of metal arrows lying beside her chest at the foot of her bed. After adjusting both items comfortable on her person she exited the room and made her way to the entrance of the mountain to visit a couple of good friends.

In the end, after stepping into the sunlight and fresh air of past midday she decided against taking a horse down to the mostly rebuilt city of Dale and instead wished to stretch her walking legs and make the somewhat tedious trek to the buildings ahead. She was greeted warmly by the humans as she walked through the city toward her destination. A quite familiar squeal of joy caused her to turn her attention to a form streaking toward her and she manage to catch the girl before she was bowled over by the exuberance expressed by one Tilda with Sigurd trailing after. 

“Tilda! How many times must I tell you not to do that to poor Tauriel?” The elder sister scolded exasperatedly. 

“Sorry! You haven’t been to see us in forever, Tauriel!”

“Two weeks is hardly forever, little one.” She gave the child a bright smile which was returned joyously.

“It is to me!”

“Well I am here now, am I not?”

“Yes! How long are you staying? Is it long? I want to show you what we built!” Tilda had barely finished her sentence before grabbing at Tauriel’s hand to pull her in the desired direction of this building that the elf woman obviously had to see right this second. After winding through the newly repaired and very fine looking cobbled streets of Dale they stopped in front of a building built of stone with what looked like a bell hanging from a ledge. “This is the schoolhouse! I’m going to go to school here and make lots more friends! But not yet. The inside isn’t done yet. But doesn’t it look pretty? I’m going to get to ring the bell!” 

“It is a very fine looking schoolhouse. And I believe that you will be a fine bell ringer as well.”

“I know I will.” The child beamed up at her, then her eyes narrowed before she bounced around to Tauriel’s back. “What’s that?” 

“That is a present that I was intending on showing the both of you when I arrived at your home.”

“Ooooh. It’s so pretty! Let’s go home! I want to see it.” 

Sigurd sighed at the now retreating form of her sister. “It never ends.”

“You were much like that too when you were her age I would assume.”

“Yes, but mother was alive then.” The two of them set off toward Bard’s home after the brown haired child. 

“It can be difficult I have been told, raising a child, especially as young as you are in terms of your race.”

“I just miss my mother really. Tilda isn’t bad and neither is Bane, but he is usually out with father overseeing repairs and practicing fighting and sometimes even fishing.” 

“One day you will look back on this time with warmth and perhaps even miss it a little.”

“Do you?”

“Hmm?”

“Look back on things and miss them?”

“At times. I miss my mother and father. I miss being younger, miss being a child, carefree and fearless, and I miss the simplicity of it all.”

Sigurd nodded and they walked in silence for the remaining time to her home at which time it was broken by Tilda, curious now and demanding. 

“Can I see it now, please?” 

Tauriel had barely walked in the door before she was pushed into the sitting area and lifted the bow over her head to show the two girls in front of her. 

“Where did you get it?” Small fingers reached up to trace the indentations of the desgins laid into the metal. 

“It was a gift.”

“From Kili?” The child’s sly grin and side eye brought forth a chuckle. 

“Yes. From Kili, silly girl.” 

“Is he done being an idiot?”

“TILDA!” 

“What? You said it first, sister!” 

“But it is not to be repeated in company.”

“Yes. But both he and I were being foolish. It was not entirely upon his shoulders to repair what was between us.”

“But you did! And he got you a really nice present, but I think that when I grow up I want flowers and pretty necklaces and things, not a bow.”

“And you deserve all the pretty things, my dear.” A male voice entered behind them. “However, it will be a long long time before you get anything like that.”

“Papa!” Tilda ran to her father and embraced him in a tackle-hug. “Tauriel’s here!”

“I see that.” 

“You should see this bow, father.” Sigurd added while gesturing to the said object.

“Hmmm.” Bard walked up to Tauriel with a smile and extended a hand which was grasped by the woman in greeting. “Good to see you, Tauriel.”

“And you, Bard.” 

“That is a fine weapon you have.”

Tauriel offered the bow up to Bard’s rough, experienced hands and he took the weapon firmly, turning it over while walking closer to the window and sunlight to examine it further. “Excellent balance, firm but springy construction, excellent metalwork. Does it fire? How is the range? Power? Draw Weight?”

“It has the power of a crossbow as well as the range, but it feels most similar to a regular wooden bow and can be manipulated as well as any bow that I have used before.”

“Hmmm.” Bard nodded before handing it back to its owner. “Maybe I should romance Kili myself if he gives out weapons like that.”

“Papa! That’s silly.” Tilda giggled. 

“Yes. It is. So I assume all is well between the two of you?”

“Quite well.”

“I hope that we all get invited to the wedding. I fear that Tilda will never forgive you if you do it without her.”

“That’s right.” The girl crossed her arms and nodded fiercely and moments later her eyes went comically wide. “You’re getting MARRIED?!” 

“Not yet! He still has not asked for my hand, but we will be getting married.”

“You have to tell me when! You are going to be such a pretty Queen!” 

#$#$#

“This will be the ruin of me. Stupid stubborn son of a…No…we can still come back from this. We just need to be smart about it. But we’ve been smart. There is no other option now you know. The elf has to die. I let her go, drove her away and expected her to be gone. I tried to do this without bloodshed but she has ruined all of my plans! And she doesn’t even realize it! I have no idea which is more infuriating!”

“Perhaps we don’ have to…”

“Silence! Do you want the reward that was promised? If you do then you will do as I say!” 

“Yes, Maester.”

XxOxX

Yes. I will reveal who it is. Any guesses? Next chapter will be action packed and maybe involve a death or two. Won’t that be fun?

Not promising a timeline because I have to work the rest of the week but I really do promise soon. I’m really motivated. :)


	17. Chapter 16

Here it is! Right on time. I don’t have too much to say other than thank you so much for your continued support on this story. I don’t get a lot of feedback or reviews at the moment but when I do it means a lot to me that there are still people interested in this that I can’t let down. And to make it up to you it’s my longest chapter yet! 

Enjoy Lovelies. It’s gonna be bumpy.

XxOxX

Tauriel felt incredibly satisfied at the solid thunk that her arrow made as it burrowed itself into the target and even through it a little. She heard the whispers of the dwarves behind her in admiration at the weapon’s power and she resisted the urge to stroke it like a favored animal. 

For once, the elven maid decided that she would show off a bit and brought three of the metal arrows to bear, tilted her bow parallel to the ground and fired with each arrow hitting its own target in what was supposed to be the training dummy’s heart. The swell of voices rose a bit higher, still in what the elf knew as admiration and she turned and bowed to her audience before moving to retrieve her arrows and retire to her room. 

Her visit with Bard and his family had lifted her spirits even higher than they were just reveling in her now revealed and open relationship with Kili including her gift and their chaperoned evening. Perhaps she was not looking forward to the chaperone part of the evening but Dis and she were getting along well and she did not expect it to be dismal.

Tauriel lined up another shot and fired it so that the arrow buried itself into the space right next to the first. The bow was perfect and she felt lacking for a moment because she had not crafted anything for Kili. He had told her when she had brought the subject to him was that the male was in charge of the gifting and that she did not need to worry about doing anything like that for him. But the thought had gnawed at her during the night and she wanted to reciprocate him in kind but she had very little idea what he might need or want that he couldn’t already have by waving his hand and asking for it. Not that she had needed the bow in her grasp overmuch but she could not have made such a thing on her own. 

The elf strode up to her target and retrieved her arrows with some effort. Perhaps she should use wooden arrows from now on, or perhaps thicker targets. 

Upon turning back around to examine the open hall filled with dwarves and the sound of metal on metal she spied someone who did not at all fit in. Iodi waved at her from the entryway and Tauriel gave her own smile and wave of greeting. She walked toward her friend while she placed her arrows back into their quiver and put her bow in the carrier on her back. “Hail, Iodi. This is a little far from the healer’s hall.”

“I thin’ perhaps the healer’s hall should be closer. There are a lot of sharp bits ‘ere.” The dwarf quipped.

“Yes. However I think that the men in this hall would not come to you for mere scratches.”

“Dwarven men hate admitting anything is wrong.”

“I have experienced this as well.” Tauriel’s tone was wry and both women smiled. “What brings you here?”

“Well, I thought that we might celebrate and have a bit of a catching up night? My studies for apprenticeship are nearly at an en’ and I’ll be starting Journeywoman work.” 

“I think that may be something we could surely find time for.” Tauriel agreed, happy for her friend.

“Good! Perhaps tomorrow or the next day? I won’t have a lot of time in the next week or so.” 

“Tomorrow. Where should we gather?”

“My quarters if you don’t mind walking that far.” 

“Not at all.”

“Good! Perhaps in the morning for breakfast?” Iodi’s face was alight with excitement. 

“I think I may be able to do such a thing. Should I procure anything?” 

“No. I can do that.”

“Well then I shall see you tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you so very much, Tauriel! I have to get back before anyone misses me.” Iodi turned and hurried back down the hall. 

#$#$#$

Dinner had gone well and for that Kili was rather grateful. Dis had asked Tauriel all manner of questions once more on her younger life, what she liked to do with her time, and took a good look at the bow he had made while she praised him highly for the craftsmanship. Tauriel had told him about her plans for the morning and he was very happy that she had at least one good friend among his people. She seemed genuinely glad and she had been that way before everything had gone sour. It was almost as if her leaving never even happened. 

After they had finished dinner he had led them to his sitting room for tea and continued conversations.

“So, Tauriel, have you given any thought at all to wedding plans and have you read the books I gave you?”

“I am currently reading them, yes, but I do not have anything in mind yet.”

“You elves always do things so very slowly. How will I have your gown properly embroidered if it isn’t chosen soon?” Dis seemed exasperated.

Kili moved his hand to rest atop Tauriel’s from where they sat together on the couch across from his mother. “She doesn’t need to do anything now that she isn’t comfortable with, Ma.”

“Oh…I know but I don’t have a daughter of my own to do all this with you know, Kili.” A bit of that mother guilt wormed its way into her words.

“Well I do not have a mother of my own to share any of this with so perhaps we are well suited in that regard.” Tauriel returned calmly.

“Ah, poor child, the mothers are involved in the elvish way are they not?”

Tauriel looked surprised, “Yes. How did you know?”

“I read. And if I’m going to have an elf for a daughter I might as well read some things about that.”

“Not many of the books here have elvish tradition in them.” She would know. She spent weeks going through each of the books while sitting at Kili’s bedside. 

“No. I had to have them brought in from elsewhere.”

“Are they in the library?” Tauriel leaned forward intently. 

“I am having many elvish books brought to the library in Erebor. As well as the works of Men in the Westron.” Dis said proudly. 

Her palatable excitement was infectious and she turned her smile to him. In response he squeezed her hand. “Erebor’s library needs a little bit of an update I think.” He joked as most of the volumes were at least 60 years old.

“I don’t know about the two of you but I need some sleep and it is getting late.” Dis hinted now and Kili let out a huff of disappointment. 

“Fine. It is getting late and you have an early morning ahead of you, amrâlimê.” Kili turned to Tauriel and kissed her softly. 

She smiled into his lips and returned the kiss for a few seconds before they parted and she rose from her seat next to him. “Many thanks, Dis.” Tauriel inclined her head to the dwarven matron and Dis smiled.

“Of course! We should do this at least once a week I think.”

“At least.” Kili agreed solemnly. He made a quick grab for Tauriel’s hand as she turned from him to leave and her torso turned back slowly as he brought the slender appendage up for a kiss. “Good night, my lady.” 

Tauriel half rolled her eyes at him, “You are insufferable.” She teased, “And your beard is scratchy.”

“Do I have a real beard now?” Kili half joked. His stubble was longer than it had been but still only a paltry amount of hair had grown at a fingerwidth long.

“Shhh.” She smiled down at him, “I like the way it is now.”

Kili chuckled as he released her hand and both women exited his suite. He leaned back on his couch with a sigh of contentment and thought gladly of the future.

$#$#$#

Tauriel was up rather early and dressed for the day in order to meet Iodi for their breakfast together. She had decided to leave her bow in her room because she had no real need for it and although the weapon was light it was cumbersome unless she had need of it. Her boots made little to no sound in the early morning and she passed by several of the dwarven miners who were up earlier even then she in order to mine precious stones and metals from deep inside the mountain. 

Her friend’s room was on the far side of the mine nearer the tunnels that led deeper into the mountain where the miners worked. She supposed that was where the dwarves who could not afford nicer accommodations had to stay. Perhaps she would ask Iodi herself and maybe ask Kili to see if there were any other rooms ready or renovated for her to use rather than this one so far away from other people. Tauriel drew up to the door and knocked thrice then waited for the door to open. It took but a few moments before the door clicked and was pulled open to reveal Iodi with her hair in braids and a smile on her face. “Come in!” She happily opened the door further for Tauriel to enter and the smell of warm bread elicited a grumble from the elf’s stomach. “And sit!”

Tauriel bowed her head to the dwarven maid and took a seat at the small table. Iodi followed not long after and they filled their plates and began to eat. “May I inquire about a drink?”

“Oh! Yes! Silly me. I have some water and some wine here.”

Tauriel was feeling a little daring today and chose, “The wine.” 

Iodi stood and fetched the wine from a cabinet as well as a glass to put it in. Tauriel paid the younger dwarf little heed as she continued to eat until the wine was placed in front of her. “There you are.”

Iodi had also chosen wine and they continued to eat and drink, “May I ask what exactly the transfer from apprentice to journeyman entails for you?”

“I will have more duties than before and learn more things from the healers and even sometimes be able to do more than bandages an’ simple tonics. Setting broken bones, sewing things back together. More advanced tonics.” 

“I am glad for you, Iodi.” And Tauriel was glad for her friend that she was able to do what she wished and excel at it.

“And you, Tauriel? Anything planned?”

“Nothing so exciting as that.”

“Courting the King isn’t exciting?”

“It is hardly new but yes it is quite exciting in a different sort of way. Excitement of the future rather than now.” Tauriel took another sip of the wine and she began to feel strange, almost dizzy despite the small quantity of alcohol she had imbibed. “And Kili and I have some time yet before we will be engage to marry. I am not very experienced in such things.” 

“Neither am I.” The woman agreed. “Are you feeling alright?” 

Tauriel put a hand to her head as her vision began to throb, “I am unsure. I feel strange.” 

“You shouldn’t be feeling strange for too much longer.” Iodi offered and gave a nervous smile. 

It took a moment for her words to sink in, “What?” Her speech seemed garbled to her ears.

“I’m so sorry, Tauriel. I am so so very sorry.” And she did look sorry, at least for the few seconds that she was able to look at Iodi’s face before her vision blackened and she slipped into the world of dreamers. 

$#$#$#$#

Tauriel was aware of very little when she stirred except that of a pounding headache currently beating against her skull and voices near her speaking in harsh tones. She opted to keep her eyes closed until she regained more strength in her body and her head stopped throbbing so furiously. 

“You said that you weren’t going to hurt her!” 

“And you said that you could get rid of her!” 

“I tried! I gave her a forbidden elixir! It was supposed to keep her away! I didn’t know she would come back!”

“Stupid girl! This is why I should never have relied on you. Now your failure will result in a death and perhaps a lesson not to fail again when you are given a task, yes?” 

“You can’t kill her!” 

“I can do whatever I please! And when our dear king is grieving his lost love I will come up with a perfect distraction in the form of my niece. He would have chosen her anyway after that elven whore had left him.” She could make out a male’s voice now. One that she knew from somewhere…. Tauriel tried to move now only to find her limbs dead…and not where she assumed they were. She had been so focused on the voices she failed to realize that her hands were above her head and bound. 

“Ah. It looks like she’s stirring. You said that she would be unconscious for quite some time more. It seems like you are a failure all around. It could have been less painful for her but alas.” 

A blanket was ripped off of her prone body and she was met face to face with Sirdoic and the shock most likely could not be more apparent on her face.

“Look at the elf, dumbfounded are you? Well you shouldn’t be. Elves have no place amongst dwarves and that elvish cunt of yours must be something to ensorcell our King to betray his own kind.” He snarled at her.

“You?”

“Yes! Me! I had great dreams of being the Uncle to the Queen you know. That weakling should not be able to call himself Durin. Thorin would have been a far better King than this whelp. All he would have had to do is get a dwarven woman with child, his Queen of course and after the child was born, male of course, the poor King would suffer an accident and his son would assume the throne with a reagent of course. And it would have all gone perfectly if you would have just stayed gone, but oh no, you had to walk into the one place that you should not have gone and find my other project.”

“Fili. You…” 

“Not quite Fili you see. His body is alive but there isn’t anyone home. I would have crafted him into whatever I wished he to be when I was ready and bring him back to the mountain had my first plan failed.”

“He was with orcs. Living amongst them as if he were one of them. ” 

“My master’s servants would treat him as they were told to and my master was the one who breathed new life back into his husk. I would have gone to retrieve him soon enough and teach him all that he would need to know to be my servant and puppet.”

“Gonnhirrim never followed the Enemy.” 

“A few of us did. His rings did not have the intended effect to enslave us, but some of us willingly joined him for power and gold. I was keeping Fili, or rather his body, safe with the orcs. They follow me as long as my master wills it.” 

Tauriel’s gaze drifted toward Iodi who looked miserable and could not meet Tauriel’s eyes. “Why? Were you ever my friend?”

“Yes! I was! You have to believe me! I never wanted this. He…He promised me things I needed if I helped make you leave. I didn’t wan’ ta hurt you but…”

“Poor girl…family so far away and so destitute, poor enough that her father is imprisoned for stealing and they have lost status and honor. Too proud or ashamed to tell you about it I think though. I’m sure that you would have helped her had you known about it first. Alas. You did not.”

“He said that he would help my family come here. I took a recipe for a potion that is forbidden and gave it to you.”

“The sleeping draught.” Although phrased like a question it was more a statement than anything and suddenly thing began to fall into place within her mind.

“I told you it was a sleeping draught… and it was! And it was also something else. Given to others to make them doubt and magnify everything that was negative they were thinking and make it real. It causes irrational behavior and paranoia and after it wears off you never would have known the difference between what was real and what wasn’t.”

“A fearsome thing isn’t it?” Sirdoic was smug.

“You poisoned me and betrayed me.”

“It wasn’t until Kili woke up that he came to me, I swear! I’m so sorry, Tauriel.” She sobbed.

“And now you are going to fall down, down, down.” The dwarven council member hit a lever on what looked like a pulley and she was yanked upward off the pallet until her body swung in midair with her muscles still loose and useless. He hit another lever and button and the pulley swung out slowly and when it came to a stop she was dangling over a dark chasm. 

Tauriel had never been frightened of heights or of the dark but the chasm under her terrified her. 

“No!” Iodi lunged at the elder dwarf and for her trouble she was rewarded with a thick metal rod striking her temple. The young woman crumpled to the ground in a heap. 

$%$%$%

Kili walked down the halls with his two guards at his back and waved at each of his subjects as they bowed to him. He made his way down the halls to where he knew Iodi’s room was. He was going to surprise them both with a visit and perhaps steal his elven maid away for a quick embrace before he had to pass judgment for a couple of hours. When he reached the dwarven maid’s quarters he found the door partly open and the room was empty save for a wine glass that had fallen to the floor with the contents spilled across the stone. The chair was upended and the rugs were mussed and turned over as if there had been a struggle. His keen senses went immediately on alert, “Sound the alarm, we have intruders in the mountain.” His heart had dropped into his stomach as he spoke and a chill swept through his body along with disbelief. By Mahal why does this keep happening? Is this just some joke that the universe is playing on them? His nails dug into his palms while he clenched his hands in agitation. Well whatever this was they would regret ever threatening what he loved. “And bring me a bow.” Kili unclasped his heavy cloak and let it fall to the floor in a pool around his feet; each ring was pulled off of his hand rather forcefully and dropped onto the robe. The mithril vest under his clothes was a welcome armor and one that his advisors and guards were keen on him wearing whenever he was out amongst his subjects. You never knew where a dagger in the dark would strike from but you could be prepared for any eventuality. 

“Search everywhere. I want every available guard. They could not have gone through the main city. They would have been seen. There must be a breach in the lower tunnels.” 

Although he found it hard believe that Tauriel of all people could be caught so unawares especially in these tunnels. She often expressed discomfort at the amplification of sounds in the tunnels and halls of Erebor. She would be able to hear Orcs or Goblins of any manner of creature long before they reached her and she would have put an arrow through each of their skulls before they even drew close to her. His beloved was a skilled and accomplished fighter; perhaps she went after them herself then? 

Kili heard the heavy footfalls of his guardsmen and turned to them. He was handed a shortbow and hand axe before he gave the order to search. 

$#$#$#

“Stupid child.” Sirdoic growled at the now prone form of Iodi. Tauriel was concerned for the girl despite that sting of betrayal that ached in her chest. 

“Do you honestly think that you will come out of this victorious?”

“And why wouldn’t I?” 

“Kili is unlikely to fall for any lie you wish to tell him. What reason would you give for my being down in this place?” Tauriel was trying to buy time. She could feel something in her toes now.

“I don’t have to lie. Not exactly. You see I have been planning this for some time yet. I believe that it is time for you to meet some of my friends.” 

She smelled the new arrivals before she heard them and even before she saw them. Goblins slunk out of the shadows, all teeth, green oily skin and dark matted hair on those that even had hair. The their armor clanked softly and boots thudded as they crept along. By the time they all had made their way into the cavern she counted at least 30 and possibly more yet unseen. “Strange friends.”

“She-elf. Why kill? We could have such fun with her first.” The apparent leader watched her with a sinister expression that only left Tauriel feeling revolted. 

“We don’t have time for fun….or perhaps we do.” He turned a malevolent eye from the leader of the pack back to her. “Perhaps if her body were savaged by goblins it may make everything easier. ‘My King, I was inspecting the lower levels when I heard sounds of fighting.’” He cleared his throat. “Or maybe not. Either way you would scream as you died. The chasm would leave questions that the Goblins would be able to answer. Choices, choices.” 

Tauriel could feel more of her feet and hands now but it wasn’t enough. “You are a coward.”

“I am intelligent. Those fools on the council and especially the one wearing the crown has no idea what is coming. I have picked the winning side of this future conflict. I am the Maester.”

“Maester, what about this one?” A long fingered green hand gestured to the crumpled figure of Iodi. 

“I have yet to decide. Do I trust her enough not to say anything about our time here? No. Perhaps you could have them both to do with as you please. Or perhaps you could throw her down this chasm before she wakes. That would be a mercy, would it not?” 

Tauriel’s glare burned into his face. “Perhaps you should be thinking about what sort of mercy will be given to you.”

$#$#$#$#

Kili knew that he was going to get lost in these older tunnels. He really should get more miners here and set up more excavations and the lighting system for that in place. Two men with torches were in front of and there were more in the back but he still could see very little and hear even less. That was until he heard a strange cadence, almost a whisper of an echo and commanded all the men he had with him to stop. They numbered approximately ten and there were two other groups of ten as well in other parts of the tunnels. But he heard voices. He was sure of it and they were coming from the opposite direction of the other search parties. With a quiet signal he urged his guards to follow the faint sounds coming from the tunnels. 

As they drew closer, taking one turn and another, then another winding deep deep deeper down into the belly of the rock the voice grew louder and strangely more familiar. The cadence, the tone, everything about it picked at his mind and memory and he found that strange. How could there be someone he knew down here? And if there was, he had so much more to worry about than just his missing love. 

“I smell Goblin, my King.” One of the dwarves beside him whispered. He was one of Kili’s older guardsmen with a grey streaked beard and a displeased expression under his helm. “Goblins could not dig so far into the mountain to be so close to the main body of the city. They would have been shown the way.” 

Kili nodded, “That is what I fear.” 

A faint light at the end of a corner brought the men to a halt. Now the voice was louder, “Mercy? I shall be lauded, not condemned like yourself. Such a shame as well to have to do such unpleasant things in the name of power, but sometimes little people get stepped on don’t they?” The party of dwarves crept slowly closer, silent as they doused their torches and followed the light ahead. “I think I’ve made my choice. Turn the pulley back here. You all will have playtime now.” 

Kili’s entourage rounded the corner to find a cavern filled with goblins wherever there was standing room and where there wasn’t was a deep chasm that filled nearly half the room. And hanging precariously over said chasm was a red haired woman. His red haired woman. Kili would have laughed at the wide eyed expression of astonishment on Tauriel’s visage if the situation had not been so dire. “What is the meaning of this?”

The goblins had retreated in surprise at first but were now creeping forward with bloodthirsty expressions. A lone dwarf stood near the pulley system suspending Tauriel above the deep hole in the earth held only by dwarven craftsmanship and a single rope. The odds weren’t looking great, but he had beaten worse odds before. “Dwarf king. We take back mountain.” One of them hissed as the green skinned goblins shifted and looked around eagerly. 

“It was never yours to begin with, goblin.”

“Ah. Well, this seems to be quite the misstep.” Sirdoic uttered grimly. “Well it seems as if all the best laid plans go to waste then don’t they? Greetings my King.”

“Sirdoic?” Kili was quite confused now. “What are you…?”

“Well, as I explained to the elf hanging next to me I had this grand plan that went south and now I seek to put it back on track. As it stands now we are at an impasse of sorts. Your beloved hands above this rather dark and deep chasm with only a rope as safety and I require things of you.”

“You will bring her back down and come back with us.” Kili commanded grimly. 

“Yes, well…I don’t think…” 

The Goblins, impulsive and vile creatures they were, refused to wait one moment longer when the one thing they believed really stood in their way was standing before them. They could not wait for a command from the dwarf before launching at Kili. 

Three goblins were cut down by guardsmen and Kili pushed back behind them. “Get. Her. Down.” He ordered again with a voice made from cold iron, the voice of a King.

The elder dwarf reached back behind him and pressed the lever down firmly with a smirk. The rope loosened and the burden attached to it dropped swiftly and sharply with a shout of alarm. Perhaps through some luck or divine intervention the mechanism jammed twenty feet down and she was pulled up short with a grunt of pain. Her shoulders screamed at the strain of her weight and momentum as well as the odd angle they were pulled at and she swung sideways into the rock face. 

The moment she fell she heard him cry, “NO!” A sound of utter terror and she could empathize with that. Now the sound of battle, grunts and clanging of metal on metal, the tearing of flesh, screams of pain. Tauriel worried for a moment about Iodi, lying prone near the edge of the chasm. For now though, her body was nearly her own again but still weak. Hands twisted in the knots of rope to attempt to grasp at the main cord. First, second, third attempt failed but finally she grasped the thin fiber in her palm and then her other hand joined it. Elves were stronger physically than they appeared and she was able to pull up slightly on the rope and swing her body over to the rock wall once more. Her legs lifted and she was able to rest her feet into an ident in the wall before pushing off and pulling up once more on the rope. 

She managed to get perhaps more than halfway up when a shadow fell across her and when she looked up she found Sirdoic staring at her with a smirk and a knife. “Farewell, Tauriel.” 

As if in slow motion he swung the dagger at the rope…and missed... and instead of righting himself he stumbled forward, one foot after the other and into thin air. The wicked dwarf screamed and tried to right himself but it was too late and he fell forward into the chasm, sailing past Tauriel into the darkness. Another shadow fell over her and this time it was a familiar female face. Iodi had taken ahold of the rope and pulled, digging her heels into the rock. Tauriel helped by climbing with her feet and she crested the top with a deep breath as hands helped tug her up. She pulled her knee up and settled it once more on solid earth, letting out a sigh of relief. Iodi stood next to her, further back, panting as well. The dead were all around them, and more still fighting. She looked around for Kili and could not find him amongst the dead and the living were too clustered still to identify much. “Cut my ropes.” She told Iodi and the dwarven woman nodded.

“I’m so…”

“Not now.” 

Iodi nodded and pulled out a knife to cut her ropes when a deep groan shuddered through the chamber as if the very earth were protesting the blood spilled in this place. The rumble grew louder and more intense, rocks were shaking on the ground and bouncing about and several stalactites had broken off and fallen into the chasm. Tauriel moved away from the chasm almost by instinct but Iodi, still groggy from being knocked unconscious did not move as quickly and the earth cracked suddenly around her as she stood by the very edge of the hole in the earth. The elven woman moved forward as if to perhaps grab at Iodi and pull her to safety but her hands failed her, still bound and in the mere blink of an eye the earth fell from beneath her. 

Tauriel watched as Iodi’s eyes filled with utter terror and as she tried to scramble away but there was nothing for her to grab. She fell down with the earth and the dwarven woman’s’ scream would haunt the red headed elf for as long as she would live, and if nothing brought about her end first, that would be a very long time. 

Hands gripped her arms and she was hauled back from the edge forcefully by someone unknown. At least unknown until she was turned around and embraced by a very bloody and out of breath Kili. On reflex Tauriel’s arms encircled him as well despite the new chill that had settled in the pit of her stomach at the sight of her…friend…yes, still friend falling. 

“I thought I lost you. Again. I’m pretty sure that we both need to stop getting into such dangerous situations. I might start getting grey hairs if this keeps up you know. I’m going to die of old age at the tender 80 years old.” He was half babbling as he clutched her to him tightly. A fine tremble ran through his body and he took a few deep, shuddering breaths. “I couldn’t bear to lose you. Not again. We should get married. Today. Now. Ceremony and planning be damned. By Mahal I just want to marry you before one of us dies again or almost dies.”

Tauriel clutched him tighter, “Your mother would kill you.”

“Not if she can’t catch me. We should run away together.”

“Stop.” She admonished him softly. 

“I might actually be serious you know. This being King thing is really overrated. I’m not even sure why Thorin wanted the job to begin with.” 

Tauriel laughed, really laughed and it was as if the weight on her heart was lifted for a few moments. “Kiss me.” 

“As you wish.” He gave her a smile and she leaned down to press her lips against his. She did not wish to have another event like this one happen to her ever again. 

%%$%$%$

They were hand in hand when the rest of the guard caught up with them. They had only lost three dwarves of their party in the attack and killed nearly forty Goblins before they retreated. “Take stonemasons down the tunnels in a larger party and find out how they got in.” He had commanded them before taking Tauriel through the passageways of their home. They eventually reached their destination in silence and Kili knocked on the door. 

It opened to reveal Dis, who took one look at her bloody son and the faraway look in Tauriel’s eyes and ushered them inside. “Wha’ happened to ya?” She was going to start fluttering around them, Tauriel and Kili both knew it and then they would never get a word in. 

“Goblins. Tunnels. But that’s not why we came. We are going to get married.”

Dis looked at them strangely, “Well, yes. That’s what I assumed.”

“He means that we are planning to marry very soon.” Tauriel chimed in.

“Soon?”

“Next week. It would be tomorrow but Tauriel was worried that perhaps you might kill me if I wanted to do such a thing.”

“Next. Week? That’s impossible! We canna plan such a great feast in a week!”

“Well, feast or no this is what we have decided. There have been far too many deaths and near death experiences to wait one moment longer than we need to. So we aren’t. We thought you might want to know.” Kili moved forward and planted a quick kiss on his mother’s cheek. Her shocked expression did not fade as he stepped back. “And now I’m going to take a nice long bath. Then maybe do something productive. Goodbye mother.” And with a strange sort of calmness he took Tauriel’s hand and they exited the room leaving an openmouthed Dis behind. 

XxOxX

So. Can you guys guess what is going to happen in the next chapter. (Hint: It shall not be knitting.) Also if you are of an age where reading adult content will scar you for the forseeable future I would tread carefully on the next bit. I may put in a quick warning before and a notice after. Tell me if you want that because I know some people don’t like to read sexytimes. 

No idea when the next chapter will be up. I’ll post on my summary when I know for certain so keep checking back that way. 

Did you guys like that? See the plot twist coming? Ya’ll kept saying Iodi was a bad guy and she actually wasn’t going to be at all and Dis wasn’t going to be good, but I kind of thought it might be an interesting twist. Poor Iodi. Tell me what you think!

There’s still a bit of story to tell so keep with it. :)


	18. Chapter 17 (The wedding)

Hey guys! Look! A wild chapter! We don’t see many of those these days. But seriously. I have no excuse. I just got my muse up and bleary for this. A lot of the wedding ceremony I borrowed from Jewish tradition, but as I’m not Jewish I hope that it doesn’t offend those who are. I got married by a Nazarene pastor in a church on the college campus and my hubs and I aren’t super religious. So I’m gonna do some of what I know, and some of what I read. 

I guess Tolkien made dwarves a bit Jewish. That’s what I’ve read. The wedding prep is a bit more detailed than the ceremony. 

Anyway! I hope you enjoy! I’ll see you at the end. 

XxOxX

The Edain had a tradition amongst their people, or so Tauriel had been told by Sigrid on a visit to Dale, that it was bad luck to see the bride before a wedding. So this must mean, Tauriel surmised, that she and Kili would scarcely want for luck as they had seen very little of one another since the night Iodi had died. The very next day Dis had come knocking and begged Tauriel for more time to prepare for the wedding. The dwarrow matron had wanted six weeks and they debated until she had been worn down to four. There were so many things that Tauriel had to do to prepare, Dis had argued, and it wouldn’t be done in a week. This had to be a proper wedding. It was not a happy compromise but it was necessary. 

Dis had whisked Tauriel away for wedding preparations the very day after that and Tauriel had scarcely had time to make her way down to Dale, or see her betrothed for any length of time before Dis was hurrying her back to what the elven maid lovingly referred to as prison. 

There were many things that a female Naugrim needed to complete before the wedding ceremony. There were also a few customs that Tauriel could not participate in or complete due to the nature of the task, one of which required her mother and father to be amongst the living. There had been a wedding contract written up within the first week by Kili, looked over by Balin and given to Tauriel dictating his obligations to her during their marriage, conditions of inheritance upon his death and obligations on the support of any children between them as well as a few other conditions relating to the crown. She had almost sent the contract back with the section on children struck out to rewrite but she thought better of it. Perhaps they may take on an orphaned child to raise as their own in lieu of a blooded child and it would still fall under the terms of the contract. 

The bow he had given her crafted from precious metals and gems and of great monetary and emotional worth served as a promise gift and acquirement sum that was to be paid to the bride and that suited her rather well. 

The next order of business was making her dress by hand. Despite graceful, delicate fingers and hands her skills for sewing and dressmaking were…lacking at best, abysmal at worst. Dis tutted and tsked as her fingers fumbled the small needle into the improper places and her first dress, quickly made, was an ill-fitting disaster. Her second was marginally better and by the third attempt it actually fit her well enough for Dis’s particularity and she set about embroidering and sewing gems and beads, placing lace on parts of her dress. She failed at this as well a few times before succeeding and with just three days before the wedding her dress was draped over a manikin and lay complete. It gave her just enough time to fashion a veil from lace and a crown. 

Although Dis had tried to put her foot down about Tauriel’s choice of footwear the elf chose at that moment to rebel against the strict rules of Dwarven marriage. She would not wear the ridiculous shoes that Dis had acquired for her. She would sooner walk barefoot in the halls of Kili’s forefathers than squeeze her feet into the barbaric torture devices that Dis held in front of her. They compromised on a pair of white deerskin boots instead but not without much grumbling and sighing from her soon to be mother in law. 

Iodi’s funeral had been only a few days after the incident in the cave. They had found her body at the bottom of the chasm after a short expedition. The healers were quite certain she died on impact, shattered. They found an arm near her as well that belonged to Sirdoic and it looked as if some creature had ripped the appendage from his body and gnawed on the flesh for a while before discarding it. Tauriel, even used to the sight of blood and death, felt a little sick at the sight. Kili held her hand the whole time and even sent a bereavement gift to her family as it had been her wish to help them despite the underhanded way she had set about doing so. 

She had managed to steal away to Dale in the days after the funeral to tell Bard and the girls about her engagement and wedding. Tilda was ecstatic and kindly demanded a place in the wedding and Tauriel could hardly tell the smiling child no and so they found her a place as a flower girl to toss rose petals before Tauriel would walk down the aisle. Sigurd was also offered a place but declined, happy to be invited. In fact, many of the people of Dale were intending on coming to the wedding she had been told quite enthusiastically by Dis. 

There was someone who was not coming, however, and she was mostly glad for it. Thranduil had declined the invitation to the wedding and she did not know if it was for spite or disinterest in the affairs of a traitor and her non elven fiancé. His loss, and although she had tried to find out where Legolas had gone after the battle and with such short notice his location remained mostly a mystery to her. Middle Earth was vast, but limited and she knew that it would only be a matter of time before they crossed paths again. 

Which now brought her to today. 

XxOxX

Tauriel’s eyes opened to the flicker of a lamp resting across the room from her bed. She rolled over and stretched before she pushed her body up off of the soft mattress and swung her legs over the side of her single bed. After today she would be moved out of her room into Kili’s. The thought of it brought with it both excitement and dread. Was dread and appropriate feeling on one’s wedding day? Should she not merely be happy and joyful and filled with anticipation? She was all of those things as well, but as she had just joined the wakened world she had time to figure out everything. 

With a quick look around the room she found her dress exactly where it had been left, a beautiful white silken thing lined with lace and gems and silvery thread. Her white boots sat underneath the dress and her veiled crown on the table next to the dress. 

She stretched from her seat and felt her spine pop and from it stemmed a relaxation that she was unaware of. Just as she was about to push up from the bed a knock sounded at the door along with a voice that she had grown incredibly fatigued with over the past few weeks.

“Tauriel! Girl! You had better be awake. We have to get you ready for the wedding!” 

With a heavy sigh she stood up and walked slowly to the door before unlocking it and pulling it open. “Yes, Dis. I am, in fact, awake.”

“Are you giving lip now? And you look a proper mess. The ladies will have to wash your hair out again. It will be impossible to braid it properly looking like that.”

“Braid it?” She was confused as the elder dwarrowdam brushed past her toward the wedding garments. 

“I’ve just the style too. It will look wonderful on you, my dear.” She picked up the boots with a slight frown and the veiled crown as well. 

“I intend on wearing my hair in the style of my own people, Dis.”

“But it will be better if you wear it in the style of your husband’s people. And you will look wonderful with it.”

Not wishing to argue so very early in the morning she let the issue drop for now and would hear out Dis’s ideas but she refused to be made into a tall dwarf. It was disrespectful to both her culture and the Naugrim that she would be ruling. They would find her a fraud of sorts at best and mocking at worst and that was not how she wished for this to begin. Tauriel picked up a robe and brought one arm through the sleeve, then the other and pulled the ends tight around her lithe frame before tying the belt around her tightly before picking up the dress that she had crafted.

Dis nodded and turned around before heading to the door and beckoned for Tauriel to follow. The long corridors of her home were familiar and after locking the door to her room she followed Dis to a large room in which the smells of perfume and heat of steaming water assailed her senses. Faces both known and unknown looked up from across the room as bride and mother of the groom entered and Tauriel noticed equal looks of disdain and kindness from the younger dwarrow women, the first vanished as Dis turned her attention to them and started giving orders for the bath, different scents and for various other things to be brought to her. “And you undress and get into the bath. The girls here will help you wash and dress in your underthings for the dress, your face will be adorned as well as your hair afore we put your dress on you and say the pre-ceremony prayers and partake o’ the drink as well. No food for you either.”

Tauriel felt strange being told to bare her body in front of near strangers and to be bathed. “I would prefer to bathe myself. I have not required aid with that particular process in many, many years.”

“Ah. I remember when I was modest and innocent like you. It won’t last. We’ll all turn our backs for you to undress if you would like. Nassola, add bubbles to the bath to give her a bit of privacy. There’s a girl.” 

The blonde with a touch of whiskers at the sides of her face retrieved a large bottle of clear liquid from one of the countertops and poured some of it in the large stone bath before adding a bit more water to it. Bubbles formed from the water much like the guise of magic and settled atop the whole surface of the water obscuring the bottom from view. The women then turned all around as Tauriel stripped of her clothes as quickly as possible, feeling the slight chill of the air and the reddened warmth of her cheeks as she hurriedly climbed into the bath and dropped down so that her naked body was underneath the opaque bubble wall. 

“No help. Just give me what I need and I will cleanse myself.” She stopped the other two dwarven women who looked determined with sponge and other fragrance bottles. The women grudgingly handed the items over and Tauriel made quick work of washing her body and hair with the sweet smelling soap and shampoo. There was a thick, creamy substance that Haethi, the black haired girl with no whiskers to speak of told her was to go in her hair and set for a few minutes. When she had washed the cream from her hair Tauriel realized how much softer it had become and marveled at it for a few moments before a fluffy woolen towel was handed to her and once again the women who were talking about all the festivities turned around so that she could exit the warm water and dry off. It took no time at all for her to soak the water from her body with the towel and put on the bottoms of her undergarments. 

She knew that there was a special corset to wear with the dress and looked around for it, “Where is the corset?”

“We will bring it out to you but first we need to rub you down.”

“Rub me down?” Tauriel arched an eyebrow in suspicion and pulled the towel closer to her frame. “I do not think I should be treated as a piece of meat.”

“Of course not, Tauriel. The oils will help soften your skin, relax you and give you a healthy glow for your wedding day. I know much of this would seem ridiculous to you, but it is important.” Dis lectured her softly and gestured the other three women forward with jars and bottles. 

It was a strange feeling having others with calloused hands touch her skin with oil and lotion. She did not allow them near her breasts but by the time they were done she was sitting on a chair and her skin felt oddly slick and wet, but the smell was pleasant enough. 

“Now, onto the fun.” Dis held up the corset and walked toward her. Tauriel knew this was going to be unpleasant for her and at this point merely wished the day to be done and they had barely even started. 

$%$%$%$

Kili took a deep breath and stared at himself in the mirror, the surface was clear and the figure inside of it was barely recognizable. His hair had been brushed and oiled, barely there whiskers also oiled and shined, his ceremonial garb was heavy and elaborate. The dark green silk and velvet doublet fit him well fastened by gold buttons with diamonds ringing around. The cloak of silk was lined with rare white ermine and soft leather both and fastened with a golden broach with the sigil of the House of Durin and mithril chain. The bottom swirled and dusted his boots which were also white leather which only shone brighter against the green dyed leather trousers. His rings of different metals and gems gleamed on nearly all of his fingers and the crown resting upon his head only made everything else seem heavier. 

As he turned from the mirror to walk back across the threshold his nearly all of his muscles protested at the movement. He had been hard at work etching out another room for their quarters and it was nearly done. He had help, of course, from family and the rest of the company that had not left the mountain for one reason or another. He should have stopped at least two days ago but it seemed important to build a room for her, not that she wouldn’t be sleeping next to him at night….and the thought of that brought all sorts of other feelings to the surface. Chief among them was nervousness and anticipation. 

He wondered how Tauriel was faring with his mother and came to the conclusion that it probably was not going well. Khazâd tradition was and could be lengthy at best, tedious at worst and the women had the brunt of the expectation whereas men merely had to show up to the ceremony, say the vows and go eat. The preparation part was the most work and Kili had been pleased upon the return of the marriage contract and the parchment was currently carefully rolled and placed inside a special tube to protect it from damage. 

Kili paced across the room only to stand in front of the mirror to reexamine everything and then pace again. The worst part about this sort of thing was the waiting. It should just happen and then be done. He was a warrior and not one to wait idly. With a chuff of annoyance he thought about going to his office to sort through his messages but scrapped the idea as it would only either annoy him or cause undue stress. His gaze roamed the room until it landed on a small book sitting on one of his tables and he smiled before walking over to it and picking up the supple leather. He knew what he should do now and removed his heavy cloak with a wince as the still tight skin was stretched and laid it carefully across the back of the couch before finding a comfortable chair and turning the lantern up so that the pages in his hands were illuminated and began to read. 

#@#@#@#@

“No. I refuse.” Tauriel’s irritation had reached its peak as she began to unbraid her hair. The woman staring back at her looked ridiculous with the reaching hairstyle that they had crafted in her red locks. 

“But it’s tradition.”

“It is not my tradition!” She nearly shouted at the four women behind her. There it was, Tauriel’s patience had reached its end, “I am not Naugrim! I am a Silvan elf! I have not dreamed of the day I would wed like so many other little girls! I am 600 years old! I am an Eldar spinster! I do not wish to become like your people. I wish for flowers in my hair, the song of the forest instead of the cold stone that surrounds me. Riding into battle seems easier than letting the four of you truss me up as like some hog or other beast before parading me about as the elf who poses as dwarf. You have good intentions I trust, but this is my wedding and I shall wear my hair down.” She finished her tirade just as the last braid was unfurled. The shorter women in front of her looked startled at her outburst, speechless even, and she turned back to the mirror and smiled at the woman looking back at her. 

“Tauriel!” A childish voice shouted and little footsteps pounded towards her. She was nearly knocked over by Tilda as the girl embraced her tightly, giggling while the elven woman tried to regain her balance. 

“Tilda? Where is your sister?”

“She’s slower than me! So I beat her! I think your hair looks pretty! I heard you shouting! Maybe you can make a crown with it like Sigrid does with me! I think some of the dwarf ladies look funny with all braids.” The last sentence was whispered to Tauriel with a side eye at the four dwarves with their hair in braids atop their heads. 

She couldn’t help the second smile that graced her lips at the girl’s innocent words. “Perhaps. What is it that Sigrid does with your hair?”

“Tilda! How many times do I have to tell you not to get out of my sight?!” The elder sister sounded exasperated as she walked into the room. 

“Sigrid! Do Tauriel’s hair like mine! With the pretty braid crown!” She released Tauriel and dashed over to Sigrid, grabbing her sister’s hand and pulling her over to the elder woman.

Tauriel sat down in the chair looking toward the vanity as Sigrid was pulled closer, “Tilda, you should not pull on your sister like that.” 

“She always does. Good morning, Dis.” Sigrid nodded to the dwarrow matron and that seemed to snap Dis out of whatever shock Tauriel had given her. 

“Good morning, young Sigrid. I trust your father is already here?”

“Yes. As well as many of our people. We owe the dwarves here much.” She turned back to Tauriel. “A crown? Did you bring the flowers, Tilda?”

“Yes!” The girl dashed to the door where a small cloth bag had been dropped and picked it up to bring to her elder sister.

“Flowers?” Tauriel inquired.

The elder girl shrugged and lifted a brush off of the table before starting on her hair. 

#$#$#$#

The pipe smoke tasted like spice and vanilla as weathered cheeks puffed smoke rings into the air. Bright blue eyes looked down at the pieces of paper atop the wooden table, smooth and well worn mahogany. Several of them were from old texts, books of lore and history, and some were newer and filled with knowledge of their own. But there was one piece of paper that he studied now. An invitation to a wedding. He would never make it there in the time needed; after all, the ceremony was today. Terribly poor planning to being with, but still, something about it called him. Erebor was a while away now, but all it would take is a pair of dusty boots, and a horse to get there. He should check on young Kili perhaps, brought back to the world of the living and his bride, the elven warrior. Yes. He very much should visit. Very much indeed.

$#$#$#

Tauriel felt all of the people in the room fussing at the train on her gown as she continued to stare at the foreign woman in the mirror. Tauriel’s hair had been taken in two intricate braids at the sides and brought back to the middle of the back of her head, leaving the rest of her hair free and falling down her shoulders and back like a waterfall of red. Slight work had been done to her face with paint and powder, and her dress had been fastened at the back with silken ribbon. Her chest was exposed just barely under her collarbone and her shoulders bare as the sleeves of the dress were around her upper arms and a sheer, half translucent sleeve was fastened to both sides. It was much in the style of elven dress, save for the intricate beadwork at the breast and down the side. Jewels glittered in the skirt of the dress and along the train and she worried about dislodging them or ripping the dress down the side. Dis had assured her that wouldn’t happen, but the elf was still not convinced. 

Each of the girls gave their own tittering approval of her garb and appearance and she turned away from the mirror. “My thanks.” She bowed her head to them. 

“No thanks yet. You still have to drink.” Dis gestured for one of the girls to retrieve said drink. 

“What is in this drink?”

“Something to help you relax, also, some alcohol. No celebration is complete without a bit of drunken revelry.” Dis took the cup from Haethi and held it out to Tauriel.

The bride looked at the cup with distaste and suspicion, “This will not harm me?”

“No! O’ course not. It’s merely a mild dose of poppy. Very mild. You will get more nervy as ya walk. Show a bit o’ trust.”

“That seems to be a lot to ask for.” Tauriel took the cup from her soon to be mother in law and drank the sweet smelling concoction quickly, gagging at the bitter taste of it. She handed the goblet back with a cough and glare. “It was foul.” She managed to get out amidst her coughing fit.

“But it will work! Now, what time is it?” 

“Should it matter? I thought I would be sent for.”

“Oh! Yes! You will be, but I do enjoy knowing how much time we have left. I don’t think it’ll be much.”

It was amazing what a simple sound could do to someone as the knock on the door caused her heart to stop, and then beat far more quickly than it had in some time, her stomach turned to jelly and her legs nearly so. 

“Not much time at all!” Tilda confirmed with another smile.

$#$#$#

The Great Hall was filled with many different bodies and faces, both Dwarf and Man, some he knew and some he did not but each of them was looking expectantly at both him and at the door to the hall as if their gazes could begin this any faster. Truth be told though, he was incredibly anxious and could barely keep his eyes off of the door. He wondered for a brief second if she was even going to show up, but that was a silly thought and caused him needless anxiety at a time where he was anything but calm. He couldn’t look anxious though, and that was proving more and more difficult each second that she wasn’t appearing at the door. 

He managed to find a friendly face near the front that looked on in amused sympathy. Bard…. Who seemed to silently revel in his nervousness. He was very much prepared to give a stern, scathing look to the other male when a horn sounded through the hall producing a near instant silence as the single note faded into the air. The guests all stood and turned to the still closed door. He stood a little straighter in his place and awaited his bride as music began. The beat of drums, peals of a flute and the song of a stringed instrument would bring her up the middle of everyone to his side. 

The doors pulled open and he was at first confused at the sight of his mother with Sigrid behind her and a basket in each of their arms. They began to walk forward and each hand dipped into the basket to grasp what was inside and bring their hands to litter the ground with flowers, leaves and petals. They did this until they reached the front at which point Dis and Sigrid went to each of their respective chairs. 

He was sure that he was still alive, but as his gaze finally rested on Tauriel as she came from the darkness of the door into the lighted cavern he was nearly certain his heart stopped. She looked otherworldly like some ethereal being that all the stories of elves implied. Her gown swirled around her, white and laced, silvery threads gleaming in the light of the many fires in the hall. Her face glowed pale and beautiful, eyes bright and shiny, cheeks flushed and pink and lips a light red. As she drew closer he saw the small gems glittering on her dress in green, blue, red, and diamond along the sides and edges, down the skirt that billowed down in a fine train. Her hair fell down in waves, pinned at the back in braids like a crown of royalty. It gleamed like fire and the sun and left him near breathless as she ascended the stairs to join him. Her smile made his heart race faster than it had been before. 

She halted at the bottom of the small dais that he was currently standing on and looked directly at him before bending a knee and bowing to him. She rose after a few moments and Kili returned the bow, much shallower than hers had been, but that was expected of him. He extended a hand out and she took a step up before reaching out and grasping it. Her palm was cool, almost clammy despite her calm and happy looking exterior. 

He gave her hand a brief and reassuring squeeze and after a moment her own returning squeeze brought relief. Her feet made no noise as she ascended the remaining stairs to stand before him. Only a few moments passed before she began to circle him as was customary for Khazad wives to do. She glided around him once, twice, and finally a third time before coming to a stop before him. The dais had been modified slightly to compensate for their height difference. There was a slight indention to her side and his had been raised somewhat. They were nearly eye level with her still being slightly shorter. Green eye sparkled as their gazes met and a small smile curved her lips as she released a deep breath. Hands were joined between them and with a gesture from the priest who would wed them the guests sat down in a jangle of metal. 

$#$#$#$#

Tauriel still felt nervous and agitated but the feeling was slowly being overcome by Kili’s warm hand in hers and the look of nervous excitement that lay in his gaze. The longer she stood near him, the more she was able to block all the small sounds, the people and the expectation of her. They both turned to the priest as he began speaking. “We are gathered ‘ere this day under the watchful gaze of Mahal and that of Ilúvatar to join the houses of Durin and Silvan together in the bond of marriage. This be a bond that shouldna be entered lightly and one of joyous celebration…” The speaker continued on in Westron for the benefit of the human guests as to the history of marriage within the dwarven kingdom. They were things she already knew as Dis had made sure she did. But she was surprised and pleased that the priest had called the One by his name instead of the one they had given him as the adopted children of Him. 

She also knew when he switched his speech to Khuzdul, “King Under the Mountain, Kili of the House of Durin, sister-son of Thorin Oakenshield, do ye vow to always defend, protect and nurture, Tauriel of the Silvan house? Do ye have a home built for the two of you? Do you vow to stay true to her for until the end of your lives? Do you vow to protect and care for any children from this union?”

“I do.” Kili uttered and that was the only thing that Tauriel had really understood other than her name and his in the vows. 

The speaker turned to her, “Tauriel of House Silvan, do you vow to defend, obey and nurture Kili, King Under the Mountain? Do you vow to stay true to him until the end of your lives? Do you vow to nurture and protect any children from your union?”

“I do.” Tauriel uttered in what she assumed was a poor example of Khuzdul, but from Kili’s evident surprise as well as pleased gleam in his eye perhaps it wasn’t quite as bad as she assumed. 

What did surprise Tauriel, however, was when Kili signaled for the priest to stop for a moment. “So. I’ve decieded to do something for you and I hope I don’t butcher it too much. “Im mel cin with all -o nin emel. Im vow na never leave cin sui an sui im teith- chwest. Im belong na cin.” 

Tauriel couldn’t help the smile and half choked chuckle at his very incorrect pronunciation of some of the words but she couldn’t fault his effort and the fact that he even made the attempt warmed her heart. 

“Im belong na cin.” She told him, while smiling. “Gi melin. Meleth nín.”

“If there is no one who objects to this union I shall move onto the exchange o’ rings.” The priest continued and after a mere quarter of a minute he cleared his throat. 

“Your majesty, do you possess the rings crafted by yer own hand to place upon the fourth finger of the left hand?”

“Aye.” He reached into his doublet and pulled out a small leather sack, pulling the lacings apart to reveal two rings that gleamed white in the light of the hall. They were plain, but elegant and he placed them in the priests hand who looked at them curiously. 

“With these bands, the union between them becomes steadfast and unending like the shape they represent. Behold for you will now join in marriage according to our laws and under the watchful gaze of Aule.” The priest then handed the slimmer ring back to Kili and the slightly heavier ring to Tauriel. 

Kili went first, sliding the slim silvery ring onto Tauriel’s fourth finger of her left hand and Tauriel did the same. When it was done they dropped their right hands and kept the left linked. From inside his robes the priest drew out a golden ribbon and lay it over their joined hands. From there calloused hands drew it up and over again until it was unable to be wound anymore before he tied the ribbon together locking them together. 

“With this ribbon I bind you flesh to flesh, blood to blood, bone to bone. You shall ever be as one no matter what trials lie ahead, through infirmity and health, wealth and poverty.” 

Next the priest turned and grasped a hammer from the altar behind him as well as a chisel. “You shall carve your names onto the tablet to be placed above your home. It awaits you in the Great Hall. For now…” He handed each of them a rounded ball. Tauriel luckily knew what this was for and gave a look to Kili before they threw them at the feet of the dais simultaneously and watched the small explosion of fire. The Men were not expecting it and some gave sounds of alarm including the shrill cry of a little girl. 

“I shall give you Kili and Tauriel of the line of Durin!”

The cry that arose hurt her ears as they lifted their hands up bound and ringed for all to see.

#$#$#$

Drinking songs were roaring through the halls with firelight burning bright and food spilled in every direction. Ale splashed in wooden mugs as they clanked and banged against each other and the tables they sat on with many types of liquor spilling over the sides as they waved arms and pointed to the new married couple. 

Kili and Tauriel sat at the head table along with Dis, Balin and Dwalin, the males being the closest living relative to Kili and having a place of honor along with that. The groom had laughed and raised his glass mug to the well wishes and took a long drink. Tauriel did the same with a laugh. Kili grasped his bride’s left hand and planted a slightly wet kiss on her fingers. She noticed that he was really getting to be a bit intoxicated. And he wasn’t sure how much ale or beer he had drank. The food was savory and filling and the cake that had been baked was in the shape of a mountain with a ring of trees around the ground. And it had tasted divine. There were even specialties that only elves made and Kili had tasted each and found nothing he liked so much as a roasted boar. Tauriel had even tried the boar to his delight but shook her head with a face. No boar for her. “SPEECH!” One of the shouted and soon it was a chant reverberating through the hall. 

Kili stood up, albeit not the most graceful movement of his life and made a gesture for silence before taking a deep breath, “This day has been amazing and I could not ask for better people to share it with! Over the past months you have accepted my wife into my home and been tolerant and better dwarves than I even thought. We thank you and I’m getting a bit woozy here so that’s gonna be it! Haaa!” He raised his mug and took another swig as the rest of them did so as well. Men and Dwarves alike. Kili was assisted into his seat by his wife and gave her a grin. “Thank you, dearest wife.”

“Of course, dearest husband.” Tauriel returned wryly.

Over the course of the evening the guests all got up and offered congratulations and condolences alike but all in good humor. Bard had to take his leave a little earlier with his children and young Bain had started to grow outward and upward Tauriel had noticed and gave the two girls a flower from her bouquet. They had to get up and carve their names into the tablet in Khuzdul, but Tauriel, at direction from Dis had done so as well as carved it in Elvish below that in smaller script. 

They had gotten up to dance when their bellies had settled and he whirled her around madly, dress swirling and circling her body to the tune of drums, horns and a few winded instruments in quick melodies. Soon though, it had grown late and dwarves and men gathered around them to whoop and holler as they were slowly driven out of the hall through the doors. The procession followed them through the halls, cheering until they reached the Kings Hall and they continued to shout kindness as well as obscene things that colored both their cheeks as they continued on through the open doors and Kili quickly opened his living quarters and Tauriel darted in if only to escape their cheering group. Kili was behind her a mere step and shut the door, leaving them totally alone and the cacophony outside a mere murmur. She turned to look at him, the previous nervousness beginning once again at realizing that this was it. And she wasn’t the only one. 

XxOxX

 

 

Kili said in elvish: I love you with all of my heart. I vow to never leave you as long as I draw breath. I am yours.

I’m sure you noticed that they did not kiss at the wedding. I did that on purpose. No kisses until next chapter which as you probably noticed will be just of the wedding night. I decided to split them up because some people don’t like to read the nitty gritty sex bits even though this is rated M and it makes it easier to find if you JUST want to read the sex bit. So fair warning. It’s gonna be there soon and it may not be what you expect but it will still be good. 

Luckily I love writing smut and it usually comes to me more quickly than actual plot so I plan to get it up by Christmas at the latest. We have less than 10 chapters left. I’m really trying this time. Life has been crazy and I’m trying to play games, spend time with family and write in my book I intend on publishing. Thanks for staying with me!


	19. Chapter 18

Merry Christmas…or whatever you celebrate! Another chapter! And it’s alllllllll smut. So enjoy your present!

XxOxX

Although the sounds of revelry outside the room were nearly nonexistent to Kili, Tauriel’s elven ears still heard them through the solid stone and she shifted her weight nervously from one foot to another while Kili seemingly was staring at nothing. He turned back to her from staring toward the door to his room and gave her a reassuring smile before squeezing her soft hand with his calloused one. “Would you like a drink, Tauriel?”

She thought about it for a moment but shook her head, “No, Kili. I am well.” 

“Well, I might have another.” He chuckled nervously. 

“Nervous?” She asked him, not teasing. 

“Yes.” He nodded, answering her seriously.

“Should we?...” She made a vague gestured with her free hand to the closed bedroom door.

“No! I mean…no, we don’t have to do that yet. We can just talk for a while. I think.” Kili answered quickly. 

She smiled down at him and let him guide her to the chairs. She took a seat next to him and the silence in the next few moments was near deafening but at least the sounds from outside had dimmed considerably. 

“Did you enjoy it?”

“What?” 

“The wedding. I know it wasn’t a lot of elven traditions but I hope it was still good for you.” He looked away from her, straight ahead of him, as if he were afraid of her answer. 

“It was wonderful, but I have already told you what elven marriage really is. The ceremony is secondary. I could have done without the shadow that is your mother, however.”

“Ha. Yes. I knew you could handle her though.” He chuckled and looked back at her, gaze softening considerably as he took her in again. A calloused hand reached up to caress a smooth, pale cheek, fingers brushing against the redness of her hair. “You are so beautiful.” 

As if gravity was pulling them together unthinkingly they met in a kiss that was soft and sweet, almost tentative in its entirety. Her hand rose to rest on the back of her husband’s head as they continued. Only their lips were connected and it still felt electrifying even with the tenderness of it. 

When Kili finally pulled back to look into her eyes he was satisfied with what he saw there and pressed back into her, just a little more firmly, turning the kiss from tender to passion slowly and carefully. 

Tauriel’s heart was picking up tempo as she sensed the change in him, from soft to rough, the slight beard he had developed rubbed against her cheek as they picked up in tempo and she let out a sigh as her body warmed and relaxed. 

Kili pulled back once more to tug impatiently at his cloak fastening and with two or three pulls the heavy furred garment fell to the seat and spilled onto the floor, forgotten. This time it was she who pulled him back in for the kiss, taking more charge and Kili’s hands landed on her sides, but were not idle long as he gave firm, but easy caresses up the sides of her gown, kneading both cloth and flesh as they embraced. The strength in her body was belied by the lithe smallness and she pressed further into him with quite a bit more than he was expecting and he was pushed over into the side of the couch with Tauriel half atop him. 

He let out a wumph of surprise but didn’t break the kisses they shared and instead relaxed into the couch to let Tauriel settle her upper body over him. Her motions grew gentler again and she pulled back, green eyes wild and cheeks flushed, alive and warm. “Apologies. I did not mean for that to happen.” She even sounded a little winded by their activities and that caused a silly grin to adorn his features. 

“You can tackle me any time you want, dear wife.” 

“If you insist, dear husband.” She replied. “But this seat hardly affords the comfort and room for this to go any further.” 

“Ah.” He nodded, “Very true. I have a place we might go then, that is bigger and far more comfortable. Would you like to see it?”

“I think I may.” Tauriel nodded, and although the nervousness was still swimming about her belly, other feelings had come to the forefront. This was nothing to fear. 

Tauriel rose from him and sat back while he sat up and took her hand, pulling her up to lead her to the door. He pushed it open with more courage than he thought he had and revealed the huge bed, canopied and curtained with silken sheets and feathered mattress. It was the best thing he had ever slept on. She stifled a gasp at the extravagant furnishings and allowed him to pull her further in before shutting the door behind them. “Just in case.” He murmured. Alone in the room and with their fire fading the realization that things were about to happen after so many months brought a new fear. But both of them stuffed it down and Kili led her back to the side of the bed. “Turn around.” He requested gently and she did so. A moment later she felt his hands at her back as he sought out the ribbon that secured the corseted back and she felt a bit of slack moments after that as he pulled the bow apart. He worked the ribbon slowly and carefully while it slid out of the holes that had been so tightly and painstakingly woven and soon he pulled the white ribbon off of the dress entirely and the front sagged forward free of constraint. The shift and corset underneath still hid her bare skin from view but she was vastly more comfortable without the tight dress adorning her. Firm hands settled at her hips and she felt his fingers tunnel underneath the fabric resting at her hips and he gave a few tugs before the garment slid entirely off of her body and settled into a pool of white, jeweled silk on the floor. Gooseflesh erupted as her flesh was exposed to the cool air and suppressed a shiver as hands pulled her back to face him. 

He looked as if he were starstruck and she decided to reciprocate his undressing as long fingers settled on his shoulders and glided down his chest to the buttons that held his vest together. Pop. Pop. Pop. Each was expertly manipulated and the vest sagged down his shoulders and he shrugged out of it. The silken shirt was also buttoned and Tauriel went to work on those as well, getting down onto her knees to reach the bottom ones rather than bending over due to their size difference which was not as much as some dwarves. She watched as the fabric came apart and couldn’t stifle a laugh at the silvery mithril chain vest that was revealed. “You have more layers than I do.” 

“I could be assassinated at any time you know. I never leave without it.” He teased. 

“Hmmm.” The atmosphere had relaxed with her laugh and he shrugged out of his shirt and she stood back up. 

“Come here.” He half-ordered and pulled her to him in a tight hug. “I love you.” 

She smiled at him again while pulling back. “Kiss me.”

Kili pulled her down and complied eagerly, while turning their bodies back so that he could urge her onto the soft bed. She pulled up her leg and climbed atop the bed while tugging him with her and he half fell onto it, lacking the grace of his counterpart. She released him long enough for him to climb up onto the bed with her and they sat in the middle of the large mattress while resuming what had begun in the previous room. 

This time it was Kili who aggressed and Tauriel ended up on her back with Kili atop her which is when things began to move forward. The dark haired dwarf’s lips left hers and he instead drifted to the place where her chin met her neck and began to plant kisses there. He glided downward with little kisses to her bared shoulder then back up again, this time mouthing the skin and small soft bites with teeth. Tauriel moaned softly at his ministrations and her hands gripped his shoulders with increasing pressure, though not enough to hurt and her belly was feeling rather warm as well, like her neck was tied to other places. Hands glided over her thin shift and it felt as though he was kneading her real skin save for the heat that accompanies the touch of flesh to flesh. She gave another soft gasp as his palm came into contact with the underside of her breast and emboldened by her response he cupped and kneaded her with one hand while the other was braced to hold his weight off of her. 

Realizing, albeit slowly, that she was merely holding onto him her hands released his upper arm to stroke up and down his arm and across his shoulders as the trail of his lips grew ever downward toward her chest. She raised her chin to allow him further access and her made a noise that sounded like a groan, or perhaps a growl. He pushed off of her body to impatiently pull the clinking mithril shirt over his head and Tauriel barely had another good look at his bare chest, not that she hadn’t seen it before, even as a massive wound covered a great portion of it, before he descended once more. 

It was much better, he thought, to be this close to her without that damned armor. He could feel the heat of her flesh through her thin shift and that only made him need her more. His groin was starting to throb painfully and he was rather certain that once they were joined he would not last long at all. She was so beautifully soft and her quiet noises fit her perfectly. Once more his hands quested along her curves and he shifted his weight to cup the neglected side, finding her peak hard and pebbled so he thumbed across the nub and was rewarded with another slightly louder sound. Feeling and kissing were things he knew how to do, but soon they were to go into territory in which he knew things about only through word of mouth, and that was about dwarven or human women, not elves, but he supposed that in general things were in the same places and did similar things, but they would find out together. They had a long time to figure it all out and he would, oh yes, he would. 

Tauriel’s hands had not been idle and she roved the new expanse of flesh eagerly. She had already touched his chest often while he was injured but it had never excited her like this. Mostly she had been modest and clinical in her observation but now he was well and healed and touching her in ways that set her skin alight and her heartbeat galloping while all the heat was curling up like a cat in her belly, or perhaps lower even. 

She drew her nails down his chest as he kneaded her breast again in surprise and his sharp groan had her pausing. “Meleth nín?” She asked, worried for a moment. 

“Didn’t hurt me, just surprised.” He responded darkly and did it again. She arched her back and gave another sigh of pleasure. 

“My head is…”

“Shhh.” He pressed a finger to her lips, and then trailed down her chin and neck to rest just above her shift. “Stop thinking. Do what feels good. If it doesn’t then tell me. Until then, think less, feel more.” His voice was commanding and it had her thighs clenching and he resumed his exploration of her clothed body. 

“I thought you were as virginal as I am.” It was a teasing, breathless tone. 

“Well, the finer points of things are beyond me, but I have many friends that are by far older than I am and they are rather loose lipped when they are drunk. Now, shhh.” 

Tauriel did as he bid and continued, gliding her hands over his shoulders and arms, feeling the muscles play beneath his skin and she soon returned kisses to his neck when she could reach, and even biting softly which caused him to groan and say something in Khazad, which would probably color her cheeks. It brought a strange sort of joy and rush of power to hear his small losses of control. 

She froze up involuntarily when his fingers skimmed above her knee, just where her shift met skin and he immediately moved back down to already exposed skin. He crept downward and shifted his body so that he was at her feet and began to kiss the soles of them. Kili only kept going after stifled giggles from his new bride caused a great grin. A few moments of laughter and he moved on upwards to the tops of her feet, ankles, calves, gliding up the smooth pearly skin with what seemed like practiced ease. When he got to her knees he gave them kisses and bites before rising up to take her lips again. 

Kili’s hand came up to the top of her shift and he gave it a slight tug, “We can do this with your shift on or off, whichever you wish.”

Tauriel blinked once…twice…three times before comprehending his words through a haze of pleasure and relaxation. “You first.” 

Eyebrows raised in surprise at her bold words and he grinned, “Anything for my lady.” He pulled back from her to sit on his knees while he watched her bright eyes glide over his chest to zero in on his scar. No hair grew over the now pale colored skin with odd edges as if it didn’t belong. He knew what it looked like every day and it still pulled uncomfortably if he moved in a wrong way. But her eyes held a heat that made him throb and when her eyes reached his breeches her head cocked in the way that birds do sometimes when they see something interesting. Perhaps it was a good thing that she had been with no other men because she had no expectations, not that he was small, but perhaps smaller compared to the larger races. 

Her gaze trailed back up to his face, almost expectantly but having none of the impatience associated with such. So he untied his laces while looking her in the eyes and let the breeches drop down his thighs to pool around the knees he rested on and waited for her to look. Instead she kept her eyes on his face and pulled him back down for a kiss, while her hands caressed his back down and down until her hands grasped the firm flesh of his rump which caused him to jump and she gave a quick squeeze before quickly snaking back up to his shoulders and safety. He would get her back. “I did mine, now it’s time to keep up your side of the bargain.” He wouldn’t ask why she didn’t look, maybe it was an elven thing, maybe she was just shy still, but they still had plenty of time for it. 

Tauriel nodded and scooted her body up away from him to the head of the bed and with a swift motion pulled her shift up and over her head, baring her upper body to his gaze and gaze he did. Rounded flesh with pinkish peaks greeted his hungry gaze and a flat belly beneath lined with lean muscle, but still yet she wore underclothes. He would have to get those off of her too. 

Kili sat back until she gave him a nod and he crept forward to place a palm innocently on her shoulder, gliding it down to caress her collarbones, down further in between those soft orbs he wanted to touch so very badly and across her belly to her back while he pulled forward, his chest against hers while they moved to lie down on soft pillows. He could feel the beaded pebbles of her breasts rub against his chest and it caused another low noise to follow while Tauriel only felt the texture of his hair and skin on places that had never felt such things before. She rubbed slick, sweaty thighs together unconsciously to relieve some of the ache she felt there. They kissed again and now their hands were freer to explore warm, textured skin, and explore they did, moving against one another at first chaotically but it did not take long for them to develop a rhythm of sorts, give and take while they rolled and pressed and pushed against one another. Pants and soft sounds escaped them both, one in elvish and the other in Khazad. 

She felt his…manhood… and even the word in her mind caused a blush against her belly and thighs as they moved. It felt hard and soft all at once and she was curious but her curiosity could wait for another night. She should have looked at it, but she was apprehensive and instead pulled him to her. No matter what they would be joined this night and they would fit as others before them had. 

And they rolled over to their sides pulled by Kili while he kneaded and stroked her body once more, hand drifting down to her nethers. He felt her jump when his hand landed low on her belly, just on the inseam of her last garment but she kept kissing him and so he stroked the flesh around lightly, working to her hips before hooking his fingers in and pulling down. Tauriel helped him by lifting up and then finally she was naked. He would look soon enough but for now…

Calloused fingers landed high on her thigh and crept inward, Tauriel was absorbed in their tryst but still her heart grew apprehensive and the feeling and she gave another cry and pulled her legs together as two of his fingers stroked the outer flesh such was the intensity of the feeling, and even tickling a small bit. “Kili.” She said breathlessly. 

“Trust me, yes?” He breathed into her ear and his hand nudged her legs a little for her to pull them just a little apart and she did so, just a little. 

He touched her again gently and this time she was more ready and Kili marveled at the smoothness there. His touch grew bolder and he knew from his cousins and friends how in general women worked and so his fingers scouted around to make sure. Tauriel gave several gasps and her fingers tunneled into his dark hair as she arched slightly into his touch and his fingers, once he was sure enough, delved into even softer flesh beneath, which was wet and slick, and he knew that she really was enjoying this. It would hurt less the more slickness there was. ‘Prepare her well and it will be even better for you.’ But those were words his brother had told him, and he was only a few years older…his brother… he shook his head to clear it and focused once more on the task at hand. 

The found themselves once more with Tauriel on her back and Kili’s fingers between her thighs, caressing and stroking the flesh there with no sense of rhythm at all until his fingers hit a spot different than the rest of it and she made a new noise, a louder gasp and at once he sought to find it again and after a couple of missed attempts her gasp filled the air again along with the arch of her hips. A smirk touched his lips and he kissed her while her hands and fingers where occupied with stroking and clinging scratching just the smallest bit. His fingers settled into a cadence against that spot and he held her close as she arched and whimpered, gasped and half sobbed and felt something of a coil where his hand was tighten, the same things that had been building through their touches and kisses but stronger now. Her skin was started to heat up and it felt as if little flashes of lightning were dancing along her skin with the warmth. She pulled her mouth from his and her head flipped back and forth as it kept getting tighter and tighter and he kept working at her relentlessly. Tauriel wanted to rip his hand away and keep it there and she couldn’t figure it out. Her cries grew louder and finally something crested and fell in her and she curled up into him with a sob of pleasure as her body convulsed and quivered on nothing and she felt more slickness flow from her to coat his already drenched fingers. A cool sweat broke out when it was done and she shivered and panted even when it was done. 

Kili knew he looked rather proud, smug even, and he knew that he deserved it. Once they joined he would probably make a fool of himself so at least she had gotten something out of it. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to both Mahal and every drunken braggart in his life, and a few sober ones too although it was also probably due to her inexperience as well. The first time was always different. 

Tauriel tilted her head to look at him and he kissed her before rolling them both back so that she was once again flat on the mattress. Kili’s eyes scorched a trail down her body before he settled between her thighs. This position probably wasn’t the best, since he only could reach her neck and chin with his lips but it would have to do. He felt the soft press of her flesh against his cock and took a deep breath. Slowly, slowly. Her breathing had evened out as she still watched him and in her eyes he saw curiosity and love and with what was seemingly permission he eased hips forward but missed the mark, instead sliding upward, bumping against that spot again, then once more, pulling hips back he tried again and still yet slid downward instead. He could have laughed at himself and almost did. This couldn’t be that difficult if people did this drunk. On the third press he caught home and inched slowly forward, then back, rocking and pushing into soft but firm flesh. He watched his wife’s face for any signs of discomfort and pressed deeper again. Her brow furrowed and her mouth turned slightly downward at the odd sensation of stretching, still feeling a bit of the euphoria from her husband’s deft fingers. He pressed deeper again, then back out, once more and her lips opened slightly from discomfort but she made no move to stop him. 

A few more thrusts in and out and he was finally in as deeply as he could go in this position and he was having trouble not trembling as she convulsed slightly around him. “You okay?” He managed to grind out while holding steady.

A heartbeat, then two before, “I am well.”

“Good.” He pulled back and slid back in faster, just as deep and she made a chuff of discomfort again but her hands lifted to land on his shoulders. In and out a second time, third, fourth and after that he stopped being aware of it while his need took over. He felt her legs wrap around his hips to keep them steady but became only aware of how fast his release approached. She was so warm and tight and beautiful and his belly grew tighter and tighter. And true to his expectations he lasted only perhaps a minute after he began and spilled his seed with a groan into her belly. 

After a few more thrusts he sighed and felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest as he lowered his head to her breast and panted softly in exertion. He felt a hand come up from his shoulders and rest on his head, stroking lightly as he regained his strength before he looked up at her. Tauriel did not look euphoric, but she did look happy enough, and that made him glad. With effort he pushed up from her body and pulled out of her, both of them hissing slightly and he pushed up her body to lie next to her on the bed. 

Without missing anything she rolled over to rest her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as her leg came up and curled over his. Her free hand stroked his chest hair and circled his scar. “We are married now.” She murmured to him. But it wasn’t this amazing sort of thing. What was before was amazing, but perhaps it just took time but regardless feeling this power and strength in him was a heady experience in itself. 

“That we are.” 

“Do you know what the time is?” She wondered, looking around.

“Late. I’m exhausted.”

Tauriel huffed in amusement, “I would agree.”

“Then let’s sleep and we can deal with everything else tomorrow.”

Tauriel nodded into his chest and closed her eyes, but her naked flesh posed a slight problem as the heat of their coupling dissipated. She sighed and rolled away from him to pull on the blankets and crawl beneath them, and urged Kili to do the same, which he did do with much huffing and groaning and soon they were settled again in the same position, but warmer. 

They soon fell asleep, smiling. 

XxOxX

Huzzah! 4,000 words of pre-sex and sex and post-sex! I hope it pleased the lot of you! And I will see you sometime next month. Also! If you didn’t see the new post for Ao3 this story will have 25 chapters so buckle up! Next chapter brings a friendly face and possibly more. Originally I was going to have this whole thing go a bit wrong but after it was done my muse had other plans. Plus, as I’m a female I write the female stuff better. So yeah. Anyway! Hope you have a good holiday!


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend comes to Erebor with a gift.

Hello Lovelies! *Looks at last update date, then at current calendar* Whoops. So it’s been a while. I know. But It’s here. Look! I updated. It’s going to be a bit of a bridge chapter and it might seem a bit bumpy at first, but it smooths out near the end. It’s been a while since I’ve written for this story and more explanations are down at the end. So enjoy this next bit! Much thanks!

XxOxX

Tauriel found out the usual way that married still didn’t mean together. Not in the world she currently inhabited. Definitely not for the King Under the Mountain. They slept together now in bed and on occasion other things happened in that bed as well but often Kili was too tired to do much more than eat and stare adoringly at her. There was an intimacy that was not present before but also a bit of laziness as well. He didn’t have to go to extreme lengths to see her now. All he had to do was come back to his rooms. 

She wasn’t a prisoner but she did still did not have much to do even with her new ‘title’ of Queen. In name only as she was only given free reign of the mountain but as he was with his council or overseeing the mining, or the smiths, or the accountants she was outside. Visiting Tilda and Sigrid and on rare occasion even Bard and Bain, but both men were always busy even Sigrid got away when Tauriel came to see them. Time flowed so very quickly for the races of men, always working, moving, shaping their lives. She would be here to watch them grow and have families of their own. It worked, for the most part, when she sometimes yearned for such things on her own. 

And Tilda loved her. She was much like the mother that the child had no memory of. She was constantly creating things, painting, showing her every little thing she could perhaps in fear of the elven woman growing bored with the fascinations of a child of Men. This was not the case. One season faded in to next with nothing changing aside from the weather and strangely enough a visitor from far. 

“King Kili.” 

Kili turned his attention from Tauriel over to a young dwarven man, who was panting quite fiercely. They were seated on a pair of thrones in the main hall in preparation for the airing of grievances. “Yes?” 

“You have a visitor.”

“I have many visitors. Why are you half dead coming to me about this one?”

“Because I told him that the King Under the Mountain would wish to see this old man forthwith.” A familiar voice echoed as Gandalf the Grey entered from a corridor. 

“Gandalf!” He gave a bright grin and rose from his seat to race down the steps and threw his arm out for the wizard to grasp and pull into a fast embrace. “What brings you all the way up here?”

“Well, for one to remind you how rude it is not to invite old friends to your wedding. And how is the young bride?” Gandalf looked to Tauriel, who was coming down the dais herself and bowed her head before the Grey Wizard. 

“Well. Thank you Mithrandir. Although young is in the eye of the beholder, yes?”

“Too right. Your husband does not know common courtesy then? Or was it you that chose not to invite me? If not for me neither of you would be here, you know.” His tone was all jovial chiding and they took it as such.

“There wasn’t much time for any sort of inviting you know. It all happened rather quickly.” 

“Excuses. Well regardless as to my lack of invitation I still come offering a gift. One that should be received in private, away from the ears of those who may find worth in it.” He lowered his voice and Kili’s smile faded, replaced by what she liked to call his ‘King face’ while he nodded. 

“This way.” 

The three traveled down a side corridor and he urged them into a room with the guards coming up smoothly behind them and Gandalf pulled the door to a close. “Now then. As I have heard rumor of wedding I have also heard rumor of things darker that reside in your prison cells. Things that should not be.”

Kili nodded. “Fili…or someone who has his face. Tauriel found him among the Orcs and after I uprooted the insurgency among my council members whatever plans they had for him have come to a halt.”

“Hmmm.” 

“I’m not sure what I should do with him. I don’t go there anymore. It hurts. But I don’t want to order his execution and so he stays.”

“Take me there.”

“Why?”

“I should be able to determine what I need to when I lay eyes on this doppelganger. Now lead on.” 

Kili sighed and lead them further down. What curious thing was Mithrandir doing now? 

When the came upon the prison the thing that was Fili but not gave a hiss of loathing at the appearance of the Wizard. “Rattle and crack the old bones of the wizard cloaked in grey come. What shall he do to me I wonder?”

“Nothing that you would not deserve, beast.” He walked closer to the cell and stared down at the creature within. “How did you come to be?”

“Through blood and death and other things, yes.” 

“Look at me.” He commanded the dirty male. “Look At Me!” 

Neither Tauriel nor Kili could get a better picture of what was going on as the light in the room dimmed. 

And the sound of shuffling and breathing echoed loudly in the room, but all at once it brightened and Gandalf straightened up, leaving the Fili creature dazed in the middle of the cell. 

“What did you do to him?” 

“Later. I am in need of drink and food, and a bed. Tomorrow I will tell you what I know.” 

$#$#$#$#$

Tomorrow could not come fast enough for them and Gandalf did indeed explain. “He is without a soul.”

“Soul?”

“The body can be reanimated though it is dark and powerful power that could do so, but all power comes with limits and the limit reached his soul, instead what inhabits that puppet is darkness.”

“So that is Fili?”

“Yes. And no. The Fili you know is not there and will never be if nothing changes. You would only be killing the body but not his spirit.”

“Is there a way to get his spirit back to his body?”

“Asking all the right questions this one is. Not as foolhardy as he once was is he Elf Queen?”

“No. He is more so.” 

Kili only shot her a look that she returned in kind. “But if his body is alive. Really alive. Would there be any power or anything that could restore my brother to me once again?”

“If there were and I am not saying that there is it would lie far from here with one who is skilled in both battle and healing.”

Tauriel knew at once of whom he spoke, “Lord Elrond?” Tauriel could not stop the words from spilling forth even if she wanted to. “What power does he possess that could help us?”

“More than you and your simple healing of an arrow wound. And more yet still that the gods took pity on you for.” 

“The gods did not heal Kili.” She argued, remembering the long weeks that he was silent and still, wound open to the world and struggling. 

“They restored soul to broken body and just enough that he would have to fight if he wished to live.” Mithrandir argued. 

Tauriel acquiesced to his point with a nod. 

“So we would have to take him to Elrond in Rivendell? What is stopping him from turning us away after we slipped out from under his nose the last time? Should we send word and ask before trying to do something and have our hope slap us in the face?” 

“Wise words still. But how much time would be wasted by sending word and not body to beg his aid? Each day he remains as a shadow he loses yet one more step back to the light and soon that door will be closed for good.” Gandalf gave a nod and stood, towering over the two sitting next to him. “And you now have my wedding present. Remember to invite an old man a little sooner next time.” He chided and whisked himself out of their room into parts unknown, leaving both Elf and Dwarf befuddled and swimming with new information and the most dangerous thing of all. Hope. 

The air between them felt strange for the first time in weeks as Kili walked around the suite like a ghost and Tauriel sat in a bath, watching him. 

“Come here.” She beckoned him softly.

“What?” His gaze snapped up to her.

“Come to me, Husband. You walk as if you are in the arms of death.” 

“I…I’ve just been letting him sit there. In the dark. My brother.”

“You did not know he was truly your brother. Such things are beyond us. His body still lives and perhaps you will look into your brother’s face once more and know him. But not tonight.” It was strangely thrilling at times, the power that she had over him with her body and she used it now, knowing that he would not refuse her. So she sat up higher in the water and his eyes drifted to exactly where she knew they would. 

Sex was pleasant but not at all what the mortal Men and Women seemed to think it was. Kili drew her to him more often than she drew him to her. He seemed to crave her body and she was willing to give him whatever he needed but she did not have the same insatiable desire that he did after their first time, nor did she have many of those shivering experiences under his hand. She knew that he noticed but she would not continue to take him if she did not wish it.

Tonight she felt no pull to couple with him, only a pull to be close and pull his mind back to her and away from more troubling thoughts. And pull him she did, because he drew slowly up to her and reach for her exposed breast, curving his calloused palm to cup it while his thumb drifted over the peak of it, causing a shiver in her. He dropped his hand and she thought he may actually refuse but it was only to remove his robes, undershirt, pants, and finally his underclothes. He was still impressive, especially with the scar over his heart where still no hair grew, but it reminded her that he was alive and that was enough. 

Other parts of his anatomy were alive as well and when he climbed into the bath she drifted away and he reached for her slippery limbs before hauling her back across to meet her lips with his. It was a different sensation, the water caressing their bodies while hands did as well. And even though she was not of the ‘mood’ as she had come to know it her body knew well enough what was happening and each of his touches prepared her for the ending.

The water was also different in this regard. Being moisture it would have thought to aid but it did more to hinder their efforts than aid but she was slick enough in other ways and he was hard enough that when they sat chest to chest against the bath wall she caught his lips and rode him as she had a few times before. Bright blue eyes burned with adoration and she showed him the same with green, while her breaths came in short pants and each brush of his length on her walls caused small shocks of sensation to ease his way. Not enough to bring her peak but this was not for her. This was for him. Her pants turned to soft moans and his hands clenched to her hips, aiding and guiding and he was panting as well, getting closer, ever closer to the end and within four more soft shared breaths he stiffened and gave a low groan, stilling hands on hips and she continued to ride him lazily until the last twitches of his climax were spent. She eased her breasts onto his chest as they panted together. 

“You are so beautiful.” He murmured into the shared space between them.

“Only because you make me so.” 

“Hmm. Thank you.” He reached up out of the water and pressed on the back of her neck with gentle force to pull her down to kiss him. 

It lingered as did their embrace until she shifted off of him with a huff of effort and felt oddly empty as she settled down next to him in the warm bath. “Are you feeling well?”

“Surprisingly so. In fact. I don’t think I’ve ever felt clearer in my life. I know exactly what needs done.” He stroked the side of her arm as he held her close, his words were lazily spoken and she nodded. 

“Oh? And what would that be?”

“Have you ever been to Rivendell, amrâlimê?” 

XxOxX

You may ask yourself how hard is it to write 2k words? Not difficult as I did most of this in one night but I just had no drive to. I was very put out from this story. But I made a vow to myself to finish this. 

As it were I was actually mostly working on my book. The 1st draft is completed and then comes the editing. So far it’s 36 chapters and 80k words all from a world of my own making. More details as they come but that’s what I’ve been doing. That and working full time, taking care of my toddler and drowning in RPG’s when I have a moment that my muse is being a lazy bum. But I will finish this. So bear with me. Updates will come. Probably all at once. But no promises. Thank you to those who are still out there. You are not forgotten. :)


End file.
